Forever Yours
by Angel449
Summary: It has been a year since Kagome lost all of her friends in the final battle with Naraku. But are they really gone? Or are they closer than she thinks...
1. Prologue

A/N: Please review; I'm open to all compliments, comments, concerns and complaints. Enjoy.

Summary: It has been a year since Kagome host all of her friends to Naraku. She misses them all, but are they really gone? Or are they closer than she thinks…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters; they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own the plot and all original characters (Kuro, Kazuo, Yasuo, Akemi, Hanako, etc…) that can be used with permission. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

**Forever Yours**

**Prologue**

Kagome watched in horror as one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through Sango's body.

"No!" she cried, as Sango fell to the ground, clearly dead. "Sango!" She started to run toward her.

"Kagome, get back!" roared Inuyasha. He looked at Sango's body and added, "I'm not going to let anyone else die!"

Naraku smirked evilly. "You killed my incarnations so I am going to kill all of your little friends Inuyasha. Furthermore, I am going to kill you last."

"Don't count on it!" Miroku yelled. "Wind tunnel!"

"Miroku no! The insects!" Shippo screamed.

But Miroku wouldn't listen. The purplish -black wind proceeded to swallow everything in its path.

Naraku just smirked wider. "Goodbye Monk."

Before he had finished talking, Miroku started yelling in pain and the wind picked up drastically.

"Kagome! Shippo!"

Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air and she landed a good distance away. She heard Inuyasha tell her to stay put.

She looked at the spot where she was standing seconds earlier and saw an immense crater.

_Miroku…he…his wind tunnel swallowed him._

"Kagome!"

She turned toward the sound of the voice and her eyes went wide with fear.

"No! Shippo!"

"This kitsune may be weak but he is a youkai so he will become one with my body."

Inuyasha tried to cut Shippo out of Naraku's body but it was too late; Shippo was absorbed.

"Now I will kill the miko."

The tentacle headed straight for her. She closed her eyes, braced for the impact and-

"No you won't!"

All at once, Kagome felt a shadow pass over her and she was sprayed with warm blood. It was not her blood…

Kagome opened her eyes and screamed.

Inuyasha was lying on his back with a tentacle through his heart. Kagome ran to his side and took one of his hands in both of hers. He squeezed weakly.

"K'gome," he said quietly, "Sorry…couldn't…protect…love…you."

"Inuyasha don't die, please don't die. I-" his hand went limp in hers. _I love you,_ she finished mentally.

"Time for you to join him. Such a pity, I really wanted him to die last." Naraku said coldly.

Kagome glared at him with more hatred than she knew was possible. She grabbed her last arrow and set it to her bow. _I only have one shot at this…_

"You're going to pay," she said furiously. "Inuyasha died to save me." She aimed carefully. "I will not let that be in vain." She pulled the arrow back. "This one's for Inuyasha!"

She let the arrow fly. She held her breath as the arrow hit its mark, Naraku's heart.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Kagome was still crying. Kiara had helped her take her friends back to Kaede's village, where she had buried all of her friends (but she couldn't bury Miroku), said a prayer for their souls and said Good-bye. Kaede took Kirara into her hut and promised to take care of her if Kagome decided to return to her own time.

Now she was at Inuyasha's grave and she couldn't talk. She had tears cascading down her cheeks and a huge lump in her throat. Kagome remembered burying him and kissing his lips for the last time ever.

"Crying will not bring him back," said a voice.

Kagome turned and saw Kikyo looking at Inuyasha's grave. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were filled with emotion. It was the first time Kagome had ever seen so much emotion in Kikyo's dead eyes.

"Why…why did he have to die?" she choked. "It's not fair!"

Kikyo kneeled beside her. "Nothing in life is fair," she replied calmly, "Everybody has a time when they must leave this world."

"I know but…I never got a chance to…to say how I felt about him, how much he meant to me," she said trembling. _Why am I telling Kikyo this?_

Kikyo said nothing for a few minutes.

"Tell him now."

"What?"

"Tell Inuyasha's soul how much you love him, I know he wants to here it."

"Kikyo…" Kagome said in amazement, forgetting her tears momentarily. "But what about…I thought you…?"

"His heart no longer belongs to me, I heard his last words, I would never dream of binding him to me while he cares for you more than anything." She stood up. "Inuyasha wanted you to live, you too will see each other again. Tell him that you love him."

"Kikyo…if my message…if it…."

"If it doesn't reach him I will tell him for you." She started to walk away.

"Kikyo wait!" Kikyo stopped. Kagome hurried toward her.

"I want you to take this with you." Kagome opened her palm to reveal the completed Shikon no Tama. "Please take this to Inuyasha."

Surprise was visible in Kikyo's eyes, but she nodded. "I will. I know he will protect it as well as he protected you," she paused, "Good-bye Kagome, I will see you again"

"Thank you Kikyo…for everything."

Kikyo gave her a rare smile before she walked away.

Kagome knelt down at Inuyasha's grave.

"Inuyasha…I don't know what to say…you have given me so much, more than I can ever repay you. You have changed so much from when I first met you…back then you wouldn't trust anybody and you hated me so much," she laughed softly. "When I shattered the jewel I thought you were going to tear the earth in half."

"Inuyasha…you have protected me and saved me countless times and I never even thanked you. Thanks doesn't seem like enough…but I will say it anyway…Inuyasha thank you for everything, everything! You were my best friend, my protector, the closest thing I have ever had to a boyfriend. Wherever you are, wait for me. I promise that I will never love anybody but you for the rest of my life. I love you Inuyasha and I will see you again."

Just then, Kagome felt a soft, warm breeze around the grave and she knew that Inuyasha had heard her. She smiled softly, while tears flowed from her eyes.

"Good-bye Inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yea! I got three reviews for the prologue! Thanks! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! It is because of you guys that I did an update so soon! If you have any concerns, review and I guarantee I'll address them.

**Forever Yours **

**Chapter One**

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice trembling slightly as she knelt by his grave. "It's been awhile hasn't it? A whole year…" Her tears started to build up. "No, I will not cry, you always did hate seeing me cry."

"I really miss you…so much, forgive me for not coming more often. I was so surprised that the well let me through, even without the sacred jewel"

Kagome remembered giving Kikyo the jewel to take to Inuyasha.

"You know, I always wondered…why does everybody always talking about going to hell after death? Even Kikyo…I mean she was a priestess; you'd think she'd go to heaven. I know that's where you are Inuyasha" she smiled. "Although, knowing you, you'd say only weaklings go to heaven if you were here."

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"Koga?"

"Kagome it's been a long time." His face was free of its cocky smirk but it had a small smile and he looked glad to see her. "The old woman…Kaede, I think…she told me about the deaths of your friends."

Kagome furiously looked away, willing herself not to cry. She felt Koga touch her shoulder gently. "I understand Kagome, remember, I lost many comrades to Kagura." He looked at the graves. "Your friends were good people, even Inuyasha. Though some may say otherwise, I considered him a great fighter and person, he carried himself like a full youkai."

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Where have you been all this time?" Koga asked. "Kaede said you didn't die but she wouldn't tell me where you went, she said it was better I didn't know."

"She wasn't wrong," Kagome replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Koga asked. He seemed really curious.

"Do you really want to know?" she said, smiling at his eagerness

"Yes!" he said, happy to have made her smile.

"In a nutshell, the future."

Whatever he had been expecting it hadn't been that. He gave a laugh.

"Normally, I'd say 'Yeah, right' but Kagome, normal could never really describe you."

"Don't I know it."

"Well, I better get going," he said, standing up. "Please visit sometimes, it would be good to see you."

She chuckled softly, "You don't exactly live next door Koga, you wouldn't be able to tell if I was here."

"You might be surprised, Me, Ayame and the little one are closer than you think." He said, giving her his traditional smirk.

"Ayame? Little one?"

"Yup, we mated not long after Naraku was defeated and now Ayame is-"

"Pregnant?"

"Yup. We'll have a pup in about two months."

"Koga, that's wonderful! I'll definitely be coming back then, you'll be able to tell when I'm here?"

"Definitely, I'll come and get you when I catch your scent, oh, Ayame told me to say hi for her."

"Tell her hi and congratulations!"

"Will do. Bye Kagome."

"Bye Koga." He sped off.

Kagome knelt down at Inuyasha's grave again.

"I gotta go now Inuyasha, but I'll visit you again soon," she picked a nearby blue flower, kissed it and laid it on Inuyasha's grave.

"I love you."

* * *

"So Koga and Ayame are going to have a baby?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for them."

"Me too."

"I'm glad Koga isn't still in love with me."

Her mother laughed. "Me too dear, or you might never have come home."

_I probably wouldn't have come home if Inuyasha were still alive,_ she thought.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine...I…I'm going to go for a short walk, okay?"

"Of course dear, stay close by."

"I will," she promised as she stepped outside.

She headed down the sidewalk, walking without any destination in mind.

_Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha…you have no idea how much I miss you._

Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by colliding with something solid.

"Ow…" she said rubbing her head.

"Watch where you're going, girl" said a male voice.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped. She raised her eyes to meet his face and nearly gasped.

His hair was long and black and his eyes were violet, he looked just like Inuyasha in human form. But that wasn't what had Kagome's heart racing, it was the rosary around his neck, exactly the same as the one Inuyasha had been buried with.

"Sorry," she said. "Have I seen you before?" she asked him, almost kicking herself as soon as the words were out. Could she sound any stupider?

He snorted, "No chance, just moved here."

"What's your name?"

He gave her a look, "People call me Yasha."

Now Kagome's heart was thumping so hard it was painful.

"What school are you going to go to?"

"Keh, do you ever stop asking questions?"

Without another word, he strode past her and walked away.

_It can't be…is it really you Inuyasha?_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the delay, my stupid computer crashed and I lost everything…

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Two**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Shut up," Kagome muttered, as she slapped her alarm clock sleepily. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

"It's all his fault," she said, thinking about the strange boy from the day before. Kagome couldn't turn off the thought of him somehow being Inuyasha.

_How could he have a rosary just like Inuyasha's? I've never seen anything_ remotely _similar to it in this era._

Kagome stumbled into the shower, eager for the hot water to turn off the questions but it didn't help at all.

_And he said his name was Yasha…but how can that be? Even if he were somehow reincarnated, you'd think he'd have a different name, like Kikyo and I._

Kagome got out of the shower and hurriedly got dressed. All of these thoughts were slowing her down.

"Bye Mom, see you after school!" she called.

"Bye Kagome!"

She went down the stairs and walked in the direction of her school.

"Kagome!"

She raised her eyes and saw her school friends.

"Hi Eri, Yuka, Ayumi," she said. She hurried to catch up to them.

"Guess what?" asked Eri excitedly.

_Probably something to do with Hojo._

"What?" she asked, pretending to be curious.

"Hojo bought you something special!"

_I knew it!_

"Doesn't he always?" she asked with a small smile.

"Not like this one, trust me!" Yuka snatched her arm and dragged her to the parking lot.

"But Yuka, we need to get to cla-" she gasped. As soon as the parking lot came in view she saw a shiny red convertible that was clearly brand new. Hojo was leaning against it. Before she could run, he spotted her.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome couldn't help but think, _He buys me presents, asks me out every week but he still can't say my name._

Kagome had no choice but to walk over there.

"Hi Hojo," she said.

"Say hello to your new transportation!" he said proudly. "My Dad owns a car dealership and I was able to get this from him!"

Kagome looked at the car and ran into the school as fast as she could.

* * *

_I can't believe him! He can't buy his way into my life! Is it not enough that I continually turn him down! I don't want to date him, I will never date, I will never marry, and I will never love! My heart forever belongs to Inuyasha._

The sensei was giving Kagome a funny look, probably because she was so close to crying at her desk.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome jumped. The voice had come from her left. She saw a pretty girl her age with long brown hair and friendly brown eyes. Kagome's throat constricted

"You're Kagome, I've seen you in class but you always seem a bit preoccupied." She gave Kagome a kind smile.

"My name is-"

"Sango," she whispered.

Sango looked surprised. "Yes, you know my name, I guess I'm not as invisible as I thought." She gave a light laugh. "So what's bothering you?"

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt like she could talk to this girl. She shrugged. "It's just…you know Hojo?" Sango nodded. "Well, today he bought me a car but-"

"You don't want to go out with him," she stated like it was obvious.

Now it was Kagome's turn to look surprised, "If it's so obvious to you, how come my friends and Hojo don't get it?"

She shrugged, "Its clear to anyone with eyes that you're not interested. I really don't know why your friends don't get it, but Hojo doesn't because he is a typical guy."

At Kagome's quizzed look she added, "I know all about it, my friend Miroku is always asking girls to bear his child and he doesn't seem to realize that a slap means no-"

"Miroku?" she asked dazed.

"Yeah do you know him?" Kagome quickly shook her head. "I'll introduce you after school, we'll meet at my locker; 1121."

"I'll be there," Kagome said smiling.

Just then the bell rang and Sango went back to her seat.

_It can't be Miroku…and Sango, but… can it?_

"Settle down class, I have the winner of the creative writing contest…from this class."

The class got deadly quiet at this; almost every student in the city had entered this contest for the 130 000Y prize money. And…sensei was saying that someone in this class had won.

"The winner is…Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome was shocked. She had written about her adventures in the feudal era, changing her name of course.

"Congratulations Miss Higurashi. The formal presentation when you receive your check and award will be this Saturday." He put an envelope on her desk. "Here is all of the information."

"Th-Thank you," she stammered.

A few classmates clapped (Sango and her friends of course) while others pouted. However, one boy shot her a look of purest loathing…of extreme hatred.

His cold eyes reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember who.

Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Her sensei frowned but when she opened the door she broke out into a smile.

"Mr. Takahashi, welcome."

Kagome looked up and felt the same feeling she experienced the day before. _That face, that rosary…_

"Class this is Yasha Takahashi, he just moved here, please make him feel welcome." She looked at Yasha, "You can sit in the empty desk right there," she said pointing to the empty desk beside Kagome.

His eyes momentarily widened in acknowledgment, but then he just flopped down beside her.

"Hi again," she said smiling. Then she added, "I'm Kagome."

"That's nice," he said carelessly.

_If this is Inuyasha, he is just like he was when I first met him._ She sighed, _it can't be him…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Three**

Kagome went through the rest of the morning in a fog. She couldn't remember how many times she had replied with an intelligent huh?' when someone had said something to her.

When the lunch bell rang she almost jumped out of her skin. _Get a grip, Kagome._

"Wait up Kagome!" Sango called from behind her.

"Sango!" she said with a big smile.

"Do you want to eat lunch together today? Miroku got himself into detention _again_," she said, looking irritated.

"Let me guess, he was groping one of the girls in his class."

Sango looked amazed, "Wow, how did you know that?"

"Um," Kagome stammered, "Well based on what you told me this morning I figured he had to be a pervert if he was asking girls to bear his children."

Sango nodded slowly, "Makes sense," she said, though she still looked a little wary.

They reached the cafeteria and quickly grabbed some empty seats.

"What do you think of the new guy Kagome?"

"Who? Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"No, the other new guy," Sango giggled. "Of course Yasha!" Then she added carefully, "Do you…know him? You seemed kind of…tense…when he came in."

"He just…He looks like a friend I once had," she said honestly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You look very sad," Sango said bluntly.

"He died," Kagome said quietly.

Instantly, Sango's face changed, "Oh kami-sama, I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome gave her a weak smile, "It's okay, you didn't know."

There was an awkward silence before Kagome asked, "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

A relieved Sango readily answered.

"Yeah, a younger brother, Kohaku."

* * *

_Great just one more thing to prove that she is the Sango I know._

Kagome was back in class and she was trying to pay attention to the lesson but her gaze kept drifting to a certain dark-haired boy with a rosary around his neck.

_I'm going to fail if I keep this up…_

* * *

**BBBBBRING!**

_Finally the bell! Now I can go see Miroku'_

Kagome rushed to locker 1121 so quickly that she was there before Sango and Miroku.

_Guess I'm just going to have to wait here._

"What is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing here all alone?"

Kagome's heart stopped again.

_Dang if this keeps happening, I'm not going to live to see eighteen!_

Without turning around, she smiled and said, "You must be Miroku," She turned to face him. He was the spitting image of the Miroku she knew except that he was in modern clothing.

Surprise was evident on his face but then he smiled charmingly. "You know who I am but I don't know you."

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome…will you bear my-"

"No she won't bear your children!" said an angry voice.

His eyes lit up, "Sango, my dear-"

Sango ignored him and said, "Well, I see you two have met."

"Yes," Kagome said smiling, "Oh, before I forget, would you two like to come to my award ceremony on Saturday? I was given 10 tickets and-"

"We'd love to come," exclaimed Sango, "Thanks for the invite Kagome."

"Come where?" asked Miroku looking confused. Kagome noticed too late that his hand was drifting south on Sango's back.

**SLAP!**

"Pervert!" she said. "Kagome won _the_ creative writing contest!"

Miroku (with a large red handprint on his cheek) raised his eyebrows at Kagome. "Congratulations! I'll be there."

"Great!" she said. "I'll see you both tomorrow, I gotta run now."

"See you, Kagome!" they said.

* * *

Kagome walked home in a shock. She was taking a shortcut through the park.

_I am definitely going to go see Kaede about all these reincarnations…if that is what they are._

Her thoughts abruptly ended when strong hands wrapped around her throat and she was forcefully slammed into a tree.


	5. Chapter 4

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Four**

"You bitch!"

The hands we choking her so badly, but she still managed to see who her attacker was, it was the boy with cold eyes from her class.

Suddenly it hit her. This boy was Naraku! Or his reincarnation at least.

But that thought didn't help her, she was losing air fast. Her eyes rolled up and her knees gave out.

Abruptly the hands let go of her and she heard a sickening thud. She opened her eyes her eyes and saw Yasha standing over Naraku, as Kagome now thought of him.

She groaned, attracting attention for her rescuer.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding like a mixture between irritated and concerned.

"In-Yasha" she corrected herself hastily.

"What the hell did you just say?"

In a flash, Kagome found herself pinned against the tree again, though thankfully, it was by her shoulders this time.

"Please, no," she groaned, "I've already been through this once today."

"What the hell did you just call me?" he grounded out again, completely ignoring her.

"Uh…Yasha," she said unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to me girl-"

"Fine!" she yelled, "I was about to call you Inuyasha! So sue me!"

Wrong thing to say, his vice-grip tightened, "How did you know my name? Nobody knows it! Not even the teachers know it! So how do you know it?"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome said, she wasn't afraid anymore, just getting exasperated and a little curious.

"Don't call me that, you stupid girl-"

Now Kagome was getting ticked off too, "I have a name, use it! Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

_Dang, talk about déjà vu…_

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want too."

Kagome had had enough; her arms were starting to bruise from his grip and she was afraid of Naraku getting up any minute and she was late for dinner.

On instinct she cried "SIT BOY!"

Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been him letting go of her and falling face first, into the ground. It wasn't anywhere near as hard as the hanyou Inuyasha as fallen, but for a human, it was hard enough.

"What the hell did you just do to me? How do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked harshly.

_The rosary…it still works? His name is actually Inuyasha? It can't be…it can't be…_

"Inuyasha…is it really…really you?"

Then she fainted.

* * *

Kagome groaned. Her mother rushed over to her bedside, "Kagome are you okay? That boy, Yasha, he said that you were attacked-"

"Yasha?" Kagome interrupted. "He was here?"

"Yes Kagome, he carried you here on his back."

"How did he know where I live?" Kagome asked, trying to ignore the voice in her head that was saying, _Inuyasha used to carry me around on his back too…_

"He said that he saw you come down the shrine stairs yesterday and you didn't look like a tourist so he assumed that you lived here. He's pretty sharp, isn't he? And he looks a lot like Inuyasha too, without the dog-ears, but he does have that necklace-" Ms. Higurashi abruptly broke off when she saw her daughter's tear stained face.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…."

"Don't worry about it Mama…He's not Inuyasha…Inuyasha is dead…It's just a coincidence…"

Kagome reached for her mother and embraced her, "Mama, he can't be Inuyasha, Inuyasha died 500 years ago, but he is so similar to him, same attitude, same voice, same strength, same rosary, same-"

Ms. Higurashi held her daughter tightly and whispered soothing words to her.

"What is this really about Kagome?" her mother asked gently.

Kagome was shocked. She smiled and said, "Wow, it must be pretty cool to read minds."

Ms. Higurashi laughed and said, "It only works with a mother and her children." Kagome laughed.

"Well, I-Yasha is not the only one who reminds me of my friends from the feudal era."

Her mother raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I met a boy and a girl today, their names were Sango and Miroku, Mama they are just like Sango and Miroku from the feudal era, but they died as well, so they can't be here…"

"Kagome, why don't you go and visit Kaede, doesn't she know all about reincarnations? I mean, she told you that you were Kikyo's reincarnation didn't she?"

"But that's just it Mama! I am Kikyo's reincarnation and we have barely anything in common! Sango and Miroku are EXACTLY like the Sango and Miroku I know."

Her mother kissed her, "I still think you would feel better if you went to see Kaede."

"You're right Mama, thanks."

"Anytime, honey. Now your teacher called today and told me you won some contest?"

"Oh yeah! Mama it was so amazing, I wrote about my adventures in the feudal era, but I changed my name, I never thought I would win, I have another copy here, do you want to read it?"

"Do I?" Ms. Higurashi pretended to think. "Yes!"

Kagome laughed and headed upstairs, picking the second copy of her story off her desk. She paused and flipped to the last page:

_Kichi knelt down at Inuyasha's grave._

"_Inuyasha…I don't know what to say…you have given me so much, more than I can ever repay you. You have changed so much from when I first met you…back then you wouldn't trust anybody and you hated me so much," she laughed softly. "When I shattered the jewel I thought you were going to tear the earth in half."_

"_Inuyasha…you have protected me and saved me countless times and I never even thanked you. Thanks doesn't seem like enough…but I will say it anyway…Inuyasha thank you for everything, everything! You were my best friend, my protector, the closest thing I have ever had to a boyfriend. Wherever you are, wait for me. I promise that I will never love anybody but you for the rest of my life. I love you Inuyasha and I will see you again."_

_Just then, Kichi felt a soft, warm breeze around the grave and she knew that Inuyasha had heard her. She smiled softly, while tears flowed from her eyes._

"_Good-bye Inuyasha."_

_THE END_

Kagome wiped her eyes. _I always start crying when I read that. It is true though; every word I said was true._

She hurried downstairs and handed the book to her mother, "Enjoy!" she said smiling, before heading off to the well.

_Time to see Kaede._


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry so short but I'll update ASAP.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome hoisted herself out of the well and walked through Inuyasha's Forest toward Kaede's village.

She stopped briefly at the god tree and remembered when she first met Inuyasha.

_He looked so peaceful, like he was just taking a nap._

She tugged her eyes away and continued hiking through the forest. Soon, Kaede's village came into view.

Kagome walked up to Kaede's door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Kaede.

Surprise was evident on her face, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Kagome, it is good to see ye again, Please come inside," she requested.

Kagome smiled at the old miko and walked into the tiny cabin, "I've missed you Kaede," she said, giving her a hug.

"I didn't believe ye would ever return here," she admitted.

"I didn't think the well would let me through without the Sacred Jewel." Kagome replied.

Kaede smiled, "I guess we were both wrong, how have ye been lately?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about, see, I want to know about reincarnations," she blurted out.

Kaede's eyes widened slightly, "And why would ye want to know that Kagome?"

Kagome struggled to find the right words, "Well, it's because, I think Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha have been reincarnated into my time."

Kaede smiled, "I have received lots of surprises today, but this is the biggest one yet. Why do ye think that it is them?"

"Their personality, it's just…so similar to my friends, and their looks are the same, same names, Sango has a little brother named Kohaku, Inuyasha still has the rosary that makes him sit - "

"What? Inuyasha still has the rosary? They have the same names and same siblings?"

"Yes!" said Kagome enthusiastically, "And the rosary still works too, I kind of, accidentally, tested it," she said sheepishly.

Kaede had an odd look in her eye, "Kagome, I'm sorry to tell ye this but I have no idea what is happening. All I know is, they are not reincarnations."

"But, they-"

"Kagome, ye are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo, yet your names and personalities are exceptionally different. From what I'm hearing, your friends are exactly the same as they were before they died."

"But how, what can this mean? How can this be?"

"I have heard not of this before, it is a puzzle Kagome. If Inuyasha was reincarnated, I know for sure that he would not have the rosary and even if he did, it would not work."

"So are you saying that my friends are still alive?"

"I am not sure what to think Kagome."

"But that's impossible! Even if by some miracle they were still alive, Sango and Miroku would not be able to live 500 years in the future and if Inuyasha did, he would recognize me, not pin me against a tree and demand to know why I knew his name."

Kaede stifled a laugh, "He did that, did he?"

"Yes…" Kagome sighed.

"Where is that little fox child in all of this? You'd think he'd be there too, no?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted, but now that Kaede mentioned it, she wondered, _He should be there too…_

"Oh hello there Kirara."

Kagome's head snapped up, in the doorway of Kaede's hut, there stood the two-tailed youkai fire cat.

"Kirara!" Kagome said happily, "I've missed you!"

Kirara shrank to her smaller form and jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged her.

"How have you been?" she said to the cat.

Kirara gave a mew.

"That's good, well I better get going, thanks for your help Kaede."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help child."

"You were very helpful Kaede," Kagome insisted. "I'm going to go visit my friends' graves and go say hi to Koga and Ayame, then I'll…be on my way."

"Come again soon Kagome."

"I will," she called, as she raised her hand in farewell.

She walked over to her friends' graves and bowed her head. "Have you all come back to me?" she whispered.

"Kagome!"

Without turning around, she knew it was Koga. Kagome waved to him, "Hi, can I come and see Ayame?"

"That's what I'm here for," he squatted, "Get on."

Kagome hesitated; _this is how Inuyasha used to carry me…_

"Kagome?" said Koga. She shook her head hard to clear the images before climbing on Koga's back.

"Lets go," she said.

-

"It was great seeing you again Kagome," said Ayame warmly.

"Same to you, I can't wait to see the baby," Kagome said, giving her a genuine smile. "Well, time to go. Koga can you take me back to my friends' graves? I can get home on my own, I'm sure you don't want to leave Ayame alone for too long."

Ayame rolled her eyes as if to say, _Tell me about it…_

"Sure, Kagome." Koga said as Kagome got on his back.

"See you, Ayame!" Kagome called.

-

Kagome looked at each flower that was on her friends' grave. She had placed them there only yesterday. Nonetheless, she grabbed four more flowers from the patch of forget-me-nots. However, not unlike yesterday, she kissed Inuyasha's flower and whispered that she loved him.

Nevertheless, as she walked towards the well, she couldn't help but think, _Maybe you are all closer than I think._


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I am going to be out of town for the next week or so, so I won't be able to update.

Happy Holidays Everyone! Blessings!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Six**

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Go away, Alarm Clock," Kagome said to her pillow, "I am not going to obey you this morning; I am not going to get up and you can't make me."

"Kagome, get up! You're going to be late for school!" called her mother.

_You can't make me get up…but my mom can…_Kagome corrected.

She moved like a zombie while getting ready for school that morning. Kagome had barely slept the night before; Kaede's words kept playing through her mind like a broken record.

"_Kagome, I'm sorry to tell ye this but I have no idea what is happening. All I know is, they are not reincarnations."_

Kagome shook her head

_Kaede must be wrong, they have to be reincarnations because Sango and Miroku would not be able to live 500 years in the future and if Inuyasha did, he would recognize me. Besides, I saw them die…_

"Why did we have to die?" she asked aloud. "Why couldn't we live through the battle with Naraku?"

_I may not have perished physically, but my heart died with Inuyasha…_

"Kagome! You look like you haven't slept in years!" exclaimed her mother.

"I feel like I haven't," Kagome said yawning.

"_Kagome, I'm sorry to tell ye this but I have no idea what is happening. All I know is, they are not reincarnations."_

Kagome jolted. _Kaede's words are never going to leave me alone…_

_Maybe it's just a coincidence; if they are not alive or not reincarnated then they are just ordinary people who happen to look…and act…like my friends…_

Kagome didn't believe that for one second.

"I'm leaving Mama," she called as she headed out the door.

_And why did Naraku attack me like that? I never even saw him before yesterday…Well nobody can say my Monday's are boring, although I hope that today I'll have an eventless_ _Tuesday._

Kagome turned the corner to her school and saw Hojo talking with her friends.

_Gotta get away…_

Kagome turned back the way she came and entered the school at another door. She went to he locker and grabbed some books.

"Well, well, well, Miss Higurashi, winner of the creative writing contest," said a cold voice.

Kagome's heart stopped. _Naraku…_

Kagome turned around slowly. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kagome couldn't believe how much she sounded like the victim in a horror movie when she said that.

The boy smirked, "I am Kuro and the rightful winner of that contest."

Kagome felt her fear edge away, _His name is not Naraku, he's just an arrogant spoiled idiot who thinks he can get whatever he wants!_

"Is that why you attacked me yesterday?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, I was trying to send you a message, that you have apparently not received," he said frowning.

"Oh? And what was that?" Kagome said carelessly.

He leaned close so that their noses were almost touching. Kagome tried to take a step back, only to find that her back was pressed against her locker.

"The message," he said darkly, "Is that the prize money is rightfully mine and you will not have it. You will hand it over to me."

"Too late," said Kagome bravely, "I have won it fairly and it is not going anywhere near you."

He lowered his voice so low that she had to strain to hear him.

"Dead girls don't win prizes."

Kagome gasped, "Are…are you threatening me?"

"Oi! Get away from her," said an angry voice. Kagome inwardly sighed in relief. Kuro didn't back off right away.

"Watch your back," he whispered before walking away in a very Sesshoumaru-like fashion.

Kagome looked at her savior.

"Stay away from him; he's bad news," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Thanks for helping me out," she said giving him a smile.

"I just did it because I want to know what the hell happened yesterday!"

_Somehow, I knew he was going to say that…_

Kagome sighed, _How do I explain it if even I don't know what happened?_ She could only think of one thing, _Stall him…_

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Well for starters, how do you know my name?" He asked angrily.

"Um…well," _Think of something, think of something! "_You remind me of a friend who looks like you and has that name," she said finally.

He gave her a look, "Nobody looks like me," he said simply.

"Well I met this guy a long time ago." _Yeah, try 500 years ago._

"Does he go to this school?" Inuyasha asked, sounding as if he didn't really care.

"He's dead," she said bluntly.

Inuyasha looked taken aback for a minute, "Oh sorry."

Kagome bit her lip and stared at the ceiling to keep from crying. She swallowed hard.

"Hey, don't cry!" said Inuyasha sounding alarmed.

Kagome gave him a weak smile, "Don't worry, I've done enough of that since he died."

"Well…I guess you can call me Inuyasha if you want, just not in public, I don't need everybody knowing." He sounded almost kind when he said that.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Keh," he muttered. Then he seemed to remember something, "Hey what the hell happened yesterday with that sit trick?"

_Dang how am I going to explain this?_

Úm…"

He tapped his foot impatiently.

Just then, the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell…literally._

"There's the bell, we better get to class," she said matter-of-factly.

He grabbed her arm, "Not until you tell me what happened."

Kagome didn't know what to say so she went for the lamest excuse in the book.

"You're clumsy, you fell."


	8. Chapter 7

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but she could feel Inuyasha glowering at her. She kept her eyes straight and tried not to think of the boy sitting beside her.

_Okay, so it probably wasn't a good idea to call him clumsy, if he's like the Inuyasha I knew, that probably hurt his pride._

Inuyasha wasn't even pretending to pay attention; he was staring at her and trying to make her break her will of looking at the chalkboard.

_How childish…_

"Mr. Takahashi, do you care to tell the class what is so interesting about the side of Miss Higurashi's head?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha just kehed and shifted his gaze to Sensei.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, I am going to assign a history project for you."

Right on cue, the whole class gave a disappointed sigh.

"You will work in groups of two," the class perked up, "that I will assign," she finished. The class slumped down again.

"The objective of your assignment is for partners to choose one person in their group and write about their family history. This includes where they live, their family, anything important. Please note that I said groups of two, not one, not three, TWO! So do not ask me of you can have another person and do not ask me if you can change your partner." She paused. "I will now read out the groups."

_Please not Hojo; please don't let my partner be Hojo_! Kagome prayed to Kami, Buddha, Christ and any other high being she could think of. Please not Hojo, anybody but Hojo.

The sensei rattled of a few names.

_I hope I get to be with Sango._

"Yuka and Eri."

"Sango and Etsuko."

_Darn!_

"Hojo and Ayumi."

Kagome sighed in relief and a few more pairs were mentioned. Kagome was starting to grow bored, when…

"Kagome and Yasha."

Kagome literally froze; she was so focused on not getting Hojo that she forgot all about Inuyasha.

_Well, this is going to be interesting…_

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha to find him smirking at her. _He's probably going to give me a real earful about calling him clumsy._

"Your projects should be four pages long, at least, and they are due on Friday, have fun with it!"

The next few hours went by in a blur. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime.

She walked out of the classroom and started to walk toward the cafeteria. Kagome spotted Inuyasha a few feet in front of her.

"Hey Yasha!" she called.

Inuyasha turned. "Oh, its you."

Kagome gave him a pointed look, "Who did you think it was? Anyways, we have to decide when to work on our project and who's history we're doing."

"I'm surprised you don't want to work with someone less _clumsy_." He said snidely.

Kagome gave him a look, "Look I'm sorry okay? Seriously, give it a rest. Who's history do you want to do?" she repeated.

"We can do yours, mines not that interesting," he said carelessly.

_If you are Inuyasha's reincarnation, your history is more interesting than you think._

"Okay…do you want to get started now?"

He looked at her incredulously, "But its lunch!"

"Yeah, so?"

"At lunchtime you eat," he said obviously.

"Your telling me you're going to eat for the entire lunch hour?"

"Obviously," he said.

"I rest my case," she muttered. "Okay, come over to my house right after school, I live at the Higurashi shrine, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then." Kagome jogged off to the cafeteria.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome saw Sango waving her over. She sat down at her table.

"Hi Sango. Hi Miroku."

"Hello Kagome. We were just talking about the history project," said Miroku.

"You got that project to, huh?" Kagome said.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his temple.

"Kagome, you didn't look very happy to have Yasha as a partner," said Sango, giving her a sympathetic smile.

Kagome sighed. "You have to have the patience of a saint to put up with him."

"Good thing you have the patience of a saint," said Miroku grinning.

-

"Where _is_ he?" Kagome muttered angrily. They had arranged to meet right after school. "He should have been here fifteen minutes ago!" she said loudly.

"Looking for me?" asked Inuyasha, popping out from behind the God tree.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"A while, its fun watching you talk to yourself," he replied smartly.

"You have the mentality of a two year old and that's giving you too much credit," she muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Well its true! Anyhow, lets get this over with. This is the Goshinboku or God tree. It has been here for a thousand years."

"How do you know? Were you there?" he asked laughing.

_Not a thousand years ago, but I was 500 years ago…_

"Your so mature," she said sarcastically.

"I try." He said carelessly staring the tree with a funny expression, almost as if he were in a dream.

"Inuyasha?" He snapped out of it. "Let's go into the well house, I'll show you the ancient Bone-eaters well.

"Fine," he said, following her into the gloomy house.

"This is the ancient Bone-eaters well. It is called that because five hundred years ago, there was a village nearby and they used to put the bones of defeated youkai in here so that they would disappear faster. This well has…special powers." She said carefully.

Kagome waited for his sarcastic retort but it never came. He was in even more of a daze then he was at the tree.

"This place seems so…"

"…Familiar?" she guessed, heart pounding.

"Well, yeah," He shook his head hard, "Come on, lets get back to work."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns and complaints can be reviewed to me and I guarantee I will address them.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Eight**

"Good Morning Tokyo! Today is going to be a bright sunshiny Wednesday! So be sure to have some fun in the sun today! Temperature will raise up to-"

Kagome slapped her alarm clock.

_And I thought the beeping sound was bad; that bright chirpy voice that uses the word_ sunshiny _is a hundred times worse._

Kagome dressed at top speed that morning. She was going to try to get a few history lessons from her grandfather before she had to go.

"Hey Gramps! Could you tell me about…" Kagome told him exactly what she wanted and he was more than happy to oblige. For the first time since Kagome could remember, she was actually paying attention to his stories!

-

"Finally its lunch time!" she muttered in exasperation.

Kagome had been waiting all morning for some time to work on the project so she could share the new information with Inuyasha, but much to her disappointment, Sensei informed the class that they would have to do the entire project on their free time.

On her way out of the classroom, she grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve.

"I don't care what you say, you are coming to the cafeteria to eat lunch today. I need to show you some stuff for our project."

Inuyasha looked surprised but he shrugged and said, "Keh, whatever."

He followed her to Sango and Miroku's table and stopped, "Who are these people?" he asked rudely.

"My friends. Now have a seat," she commanded.

"Hi Yasha, I'm Sango, I'm in your class and this is - PERVERT!" she cried, slapping him. The people in the tables nearby didn't even glance at them; Kagome guessed that this was a regular occurrence. She didn't know, ever since the final battle with Naraku, she spent most of her lunch hours outside by herself.

"That's Miroku," Kagome said, stifling a giggle.

Inuyasha nodded to them, though he gave Miroku a look, "Hey."

"Yasha, I talked to my grandfather this morning and he told me some things about the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Have you ever heard of it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's eyes clouded over for a moment before he shook his head. "Don't think so."

"It's an ancient gem that was used to grant the desires of humans and youkai…" She went on to explain to Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku listened fixedly.

-

Kagome smiled to herself, the four of them had talked quite a bit during lunch, she was sure they were all going to be friends…almost like old times. Admittedly, Inuyasha still had a major attitude problem, but that's okay.

Suddenly, Kagome was violently pushed up against a tree.

_Wait a minute, haven't I been here before?_

"I thought you learned your lesson about walking alone in the woods," said a voice Kagome knew all too well.

"Kuro…" she breathed. "I thought you learned your lesson about attacking innocent girls!" She started to push away before she saw the object he had to her neck, gleaming in the limited sunlight of the forest. A butcher knife.

"You didn't take my threat seriously did you? No matter, you will die now."

"I should have pressed charges against you while I had the chance," she muttered.

He smirked, "Charges? My father is the richest man in Japan, owner of one of the worlds largest software companies. He is connected with all the right people. No one will lift a finger against me if I cut your throat right now. So do not say another word."

He pressed the knife against her flesh. Kagome's heart started beating painfully fast.

"Say goodnight." He said.

Kagome closed her eyes in defeat.

_Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo…I'll be with you soon._

Kagome didn't know how it happened. One second she was standing against a tree with a knife slowly moving against her skin, and the next she was slumped to the ground watching a mysterious man fight furiously with Kuro.

"Get out of here you stupid girl!"

Kagome's eyes widened, _Inuyasha!_

She couldn't move, she wouldn't move, she would not leave Inuyasha alone with this crazy, knife-holding guy.

To Kagome's surprise, Kuro was a skilled fighter. He was dodging attacks and landing punches, just like Inuyasha was.

"Be careful Yasha!" Inuyasha turned and looked at her. Right at that moment, Kuro took his knife and sunk it deep into the flesh bellow Inuyasha's shoulder.

_No! Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha groaned. Kuro smiled and headed back to Kagome, unaware of a rising figure behind him.

Kagome nearly gasped, but Inuyasha put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Ready to join him?" Kuro asked.

Inuyasha raised his good arm and gave Kuro a swift knife hand, right to the back of his neck. Kuro slumped to the ground. For the time being, he was knocked out.

"Bastard," Inuyasha muttered softly, collapsing to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha please wake up! Please wake up!" Kagome yelled.

This brings back bad memories…

_Kagome opened her eyes and screamed._

_Inuyasha was lying on his back with a tentacle through his heart. Kagome ran to his side and took one of his hands in both of hers. He squeezed weakly._

"_K'gome," he said quietly, "Sorry…couldn't…protect…love…you."_ /div

"_Inuyasha don't die, please don't die. I-" his hand went limp in hers. 'I love you_,'_ she finished mentally._

"Relax girl, I'm okay. That idiot missed my heart when he stabbed me - why are you crying?" he asked, alarmed.

"You're such an idiot!" she sobbed. "He could've killed you. I thought you were dead Inuyasha!" She fumbled around in her backpack. "You need treatment." She said grabbing her first aid kit.

"You carry a first aid kit in your backpack?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Old habits die hard," she said softly, wiping her tears.

Inuyasha chose not to comment to that. He watched as Kagome tore off his sleeve and sprayed it with an ointment. He hissed in pain.

"Sorry," she said as she finished wrapping gauze around the wound.

"So, you were worried? That's why you were crying?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, "I was afraid for you Inuyasha, I thought he got your heart, I thought - Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

She lunged into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his good shoulder. She squeezed him tightly.

"I'm okay Kagome," he said sounding embarrassed. He gave her a quick grasp.

Kagome looked up and pulled away, shocked. Then she smiled, "So you do know my name," she said. Then she laughed, "I thought you would never use it!"

"It's no big deal," he said uncomfortably.

"To you," she replied. "Well I guess I better get home, my mom will be worried about me," She started off.

"If you think I'm letting you walk home alone after what just happened, you're even more crazy then I thought," he said matter-of-factly. "I'm coming with you, we can work on that project some more. Your history is not as boring as I thought it would be."

She gave a wry grin, "Thanks for the compliment."


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I am open to all comments, compliments, criticism, complaints, concerns and any other c' word I forgot so please review!

Short chapter…but at least I updated quickly.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Nine**

"Good Morning Tokyo! Today is Thursday - "

Kagome slapped her alarm clock with more force than necessary. She remembered wanting to change it back to alarm yesterday.

"Must have gotten too distracted by Inuyasha…" she thought aloud, "No matter how similar Inuyasha is in this time I miss _my_ Inuyasha…Gosh is it only Thursday? I met Inuyasha Takahashi on Sunday…"

She got out of bed slowly and, very purposely, she slid her alarm clock settings from radio back to alarm.

-

"Is it just me or do the mornings seem to be getting _a lot_ longer," Kagome muttered to Sango.

"It's not just you," she said helpfully.

Kagome grinned, "Thanks. Do you want to sit where we did yesterday?"

"Sure, that's where Miroku and I always sit."

"How long have you and Miroku been friends?" asked Kagome, sitting down.

Sango paused, "About a year, I think. We met outside my house one day and it turned out we were only a few houses apart. He's a pervert and all but a really good friend."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I think Yasha and I are starting to be friends too. He's nice enough, when he's not acting like a jerk."

"And how are you lovely ladies doing today?" asked Miroku, coming up from behind them.

"Hey Miroku, have a seat," Sango said, gesturing toward the empty chairs.

"How are you guys doing on that history project?" Kagome asked sighing.

"Miroku is depressed because his partner is a guy," Sango said grinning.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Of course you do, you want a girl partner," Kagome said obviously.

"No, I meant that I resent - "

"Hey Yasha, come and sit over here," Kagome said, seeing Inuyasha behind Sango.

Inuyasha shrugged and sat in the empty chair beside Kagome.

"We're giving Miroku a hard time about his appreciation of the female body,'" said Sango, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Feel free to join in," Kagome added with a grin.

Inuyasha snorted, "Thanks but no thanks, you two go ahead."

"Suit yourself," Kagome said, turning her attention back to Miroku.

-

"So we're almost done?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah we've already used up three pages just from talking about the Shikon no Tama, the Goshinboku and the bone-eaters well." She smiled.

"Well is there anything else, like more stuff about the youkai?" asked Inuyasha, trying not to appear too interested.

"Well there was this legend about a hanyou and a miko, but I don't think that Sensei would want to hear about that. Most of the things on this property are just stories," she said reluctantly. Kagome hated to lie.

"Well…how about we get something boring and truthful and then you can tell me the legend," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was surprised, "You really want to know?" she asked.

"Keh." He answered.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, lets just get some information about the monks and miko that were my ancestors."

This sparked Inuyasha's curiosity, "So, you're a miko?"

"I guess you could say that," Kagome said, pulling books off the shelf.

She handed a couple of them to Inuyasha, "Start reading."

-

"Kami-sama, could those books have been any boringer?"

Kagome gave him a look, "Boringer?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He laughed. Kagome was shocked; he never even chuckled. Kagome smiled and laughed too.

Trying to calm down, she said, "I think the phrase is _more boring_."

"You're no fun," he said.

Kagome laughed again, "Wow its getting kind of late, it's almost time for dinner. Maybe I'll tell you the legend tomorrow with Sango and Miroku."

"Sure," he said. "So, we're finished the project?"

"I should hope so, it's due tomorrow!" she paused. "Yeah, I'll just type up the new stuff we found and make it look good and put our names on it. Then I'll hand it in tomorrow."

"Sounds good," he said. "Well, I'm going to head home now." He stood up.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to my ceremony on Saturday? For my story I mean."

Inuyasha looked astonished, but then he smiled and said, "Why not? I don't have anything better to do."

Kagome grinned at the very-Inuyashaish-answer, "Thanks. Now you better get going, if you're anything like you are at school you won't want to miss your dinner."

"Too true."

Kagome walked him to the shrine steps and said good-bye.

Turning around, she headed back to her house when she heard a shuffle. Eyes wide she spun around, "Who's there?"

"Do not be alarmed," said a soft voice, "I am right behind you."

Kagome felt her heart stop, slowly turning around, she gasped as she saw the familiar figure.

"Sesshoumaru…"


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Work has been getting me really tired (it's manual labour…lol).

Oooh, I am finally in the double digits for chapters, chapter ten!

Please review! Reviews make me update faster.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Ten**

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said. "Is it really you? Are you…a reincarnation?" she asked cautiously, while mentally smacking herself for sounding so stupid.

"I am no reincarnation Miko," he said.

Sesshoumaru looked exactly as he did 500 years ago. Except for his modern clothes, he was the spitting image of the lord himself. He surveyed her through emotionless eyes.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Kagome said, smiling softly. She was no longer afraid of him, "So how are you? How are Jaken and Rin? Are they still alive? What do you do for a living?"

"Rin and Jacken are still alive, the Tenseiga has powers I did not know of, in addition to awakening the dead they can also prolong the human life."

"Wow…" she said. "So how old is Rin now?"

"Her age is frozen in her early twenties and will remain that way for as long as she wishes."

"That's great."

"I did not come here to talk about myself, I have come because I have some very important information for you."

"Information?" she asked.

_Could it be about Inuyasha and the others?_

"It is regarding Naraku."

Kagome felt her heart drop. Would she never figure out if her friends were here? Kaede had told her they weren't reincarnations; would she never figure out what they were?

But Sesshoumaru didn't know her thoughts, he continued, while looking at her unblinkingly.

"A boy about your age, named Kuro I believe, is the reincarnation of Naraku."

"Yes, I know," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru clearly hadn't been expecting that answer. "You know." He repeated.

"Yeah, I've already had some…uh…near death experiences which he was involved in," she said, while being unpleasantly reminded of his knife, his threats and the forest encounters.

"I see," he said. "Evil souls cannot usually be reincarnated from hell. However, just before Naraku died he absorbed a young kitsune. Your friend I believe."

"I know," Kagome whispered, feeling a lump in her throat.

"The kitsune was good-hearted, he was to be reincarnated. But, since he was a part of Naraku's flesh, a part of Naraku escaped hell and was reincarnated as well."

"I follow you so far," she said. "Continue."

"Since you were the one who destroyed Naraku and his hate for you was so great, it even managed to get reincarnated also."

"So you're saying that Kuro has the same hatred for me as Naraku did, even though he doesn't know who I am? Naraku's hatred of me has been passed on to his reincarnation?" she asked.

_Kikyo didn't even have that much hatred for Inuyasha…If she did, I would've hated him when I first saw him…pinned to the Goshinboku…_

"Precisely, but that is only the beginning," he paused. "Kuro wants to create a nuclear bomb big enough to destroy Japan."

Time seemed to stop. Kagome gazed wide-eyed at him, "Okay I didn't see that coming," she muttered.

"Indeed. He is extremely rich so it wasn't hard for him to finance it. However, he wanted to win some contest to get enough money to add some features to complete it. A story contest."

"The one I won."

Sesshoumaru continued as though he didn't hear her. "However, like I said, he has a lot of money and he is an expert hacker, so I'm sure he has already taken money from banks. That money was added to his money. He has been working on this for many years."

Kagome gasped, "Continue," she said weakly.

He nodded, "Kuro has been making bombs ever since he was old enough to read."

"Somebody didn't have a very good childhood," she murmured.

"He has been reading and rereading how to make nuclear bombs ever since he was young. He has most likely read every book, encyclopedia and internet site that mention the words nuclear and bomb in the same sentence."

"But why would he want to blow up Japan? Wouldn't he die too?"

Sesshoumaru's expression did not change, "I am not here to question the intelligence of humans-"

"Sesshoumaru, sorry to interrupt you but...have you…did you…" Kagome had no idea how to place her question, "Your brother, is he…in this time as well?"

He looked at her with no emotion, "Miko, my brother perished long ago in the final battle with Naraku, you know this."

"I don't know what I know anymore Sesshoumaru, I really don't." She looked away, toward the well house.

He chose not to comment on that. Kagome shook her head hard.

"Sorry I cut you short, what else were you saying about Kuro?"

"I told you almost everything Miko. The last part is that he will set his nuclear bomb to go off in a fortnight."

"A fortnight? Two weeks? How, How can you know that?" Kagome asked, somehow not doubting him for a second.

"I have my sources."

"Like a psychic?" she asked sarcastically.

"It is none of your concern," he said coolly.

"I understand," she said, knowing he wouldn't tell her.

"Is that -" Kagome started before realizing something. "Why are you telling me this Sesshoumaru, surely you can easily handle this yourself."

"I have better things to do then get involved with human affairs."

Kagome nodded. "I figured you would say that. So…why are you here?"

_Please tell me you have SOME information about your brother!_

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a whole minute. Kagome was about to ask again when he spoke.

"You are the one who has to stop him."


	12. Chapter 11

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Eleven**

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

_Ahh, the good, old-fashioned, make-you-want-to-tear-your-hair-out-beeping-sound,_ Kagome thought smiling, _I'll take it over a chirpy-voice-telling-me today-is-Friday, any day!_

But then her smile faded, replaced by the thought of saving Japan from a lunatic with a nuclear bomb. Kagome sighed heavily. It wasn't enough to lose her friends but now she had to bring down the person that killed them and almost killed her. Alone.

It wasn't the thought of killing Naraku that had Kagome alarmed. After all, she had faced him before; she had killed him before.

It was the fact that this time, he had the upper hand. In any case, her friends were dead. Kuro had almost succeeded in killing her twice and, much as she wanted too, Kagome knew that she could not and would not kill him. He was a human in spite of everything.

"It's not like I can just shoot my sacred arrow at him and call it a day," she muttered angrily. "Sesshoumaru is such a lazy jer - idiot!" she said, realizing what she had almost called him.

_I only reserve that name for Inuyasha…_

Kagome shook her head hard and stared up at the ceiling, as her mother walked by her room.

"Kagome! Get out of bed, you're going to be late for school!"

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh?"

Sango sighed, "This is the third time you have spaced off in the last fifteen minutes. The time for daydreaming is in class! Lunch is the time for talking until your face turns blue!"

Kagome chuckled, "Sorry Sango, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" asked Inuyasha with his mouth full.

She gave him a false smile, "Nothing you need to worry about." _Just that I'm supposed to stop the evilest guy I have ever come across from destroying Japan and everyone in it…_

"Well, I'm not convinced," said Miroku unexpectedly, "Something is obviously troubling you Kagome. If you don't want to speak about it now, that's okay, but you want to talk to any one of us," he said, gesturing to the other occupants of the table, "we'll listen."

Kagome smiled genuinely, "Thanks Miroku."

"So, didn't you say you were going to tell us about the legend," asked Inuyasha.

Kagome was surprised that he remembered. Nonetheless she grinned at him.

"Well, a little over 500 years ago there was a lonely hanyou, who lived on his own, rejected by humans and youkai alike. One day he heard of the Shikon no Tama and its legendary powers. He wanted to use the jewel to become a full-fledged youkai. He went to the village where it was rumored to be and met the miko named Kikyo who was the miko who protected the jewel…"

Kagome told them about how the two of them had fallen in love and how Naraku tricked them into betraying each other. She told them about Kikyo's sacred arrow pinning the hanyou to the Goshinboku and how she died in the end. She didn't mention how a girl from the future freed the hanyou from the spell and she didn't mention the hanyou's name.

"We were going to write about it for our history report, but we already had other myths in there and we didn't want to overdo it," Kagome said to Sango and Miroku.

"It sounds familiar, like I heard it before," Miroku said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha and Sango nodded in agreement.

"But he must have gotten free somehow," Inuyasha said logically, "Or else he would still be on the tree and the legend would make no sense."

Kagome gave a faraway smile, "Yeah he was freed," Then she snapped out of it, "But no one is sure how he did it," she lied. "Although, there are rumors that another miko freed him."

* * *

School was over and Kagome was in her favourite after school hangout, Wacdnalds. For once she was there alone and not with her over-enthusiastic-boyfriend-obsessed-friends. She stirred her hot fudge sundae thoughtfully.

Kagome sighed and for the millionth time that day, she wondered what Sesshoumaru had been thinking when he came to her with Kuro's plan.

"It's not fair," she murmured. "Naraku killed my friends but Sesshoumaru gets to walk off scot-free and then show up 500 years later and tell me I have to kill him again! He's such a - "

"Talking to yourself again?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up, "Oh hey I-Yasha," she said hastily. "Have a seat if you're not in a hurry."

"I'm not in a hurry, I'm here for a chocolate explosion sundae," he said grinning.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said, laughing despite the way her stomach turned at the word explosion, "I thought you had to have five human stomachs to even eat half of that thing."

"You're exaggerating Kagome," he said, "Hang on I'm gonna go order it."

Kagome watched him stride up to the counter and place his order. A few moments later he returned with a sundae that took up half of his tray.

"And you said I was exaggerating," she said.

Inuyasha smirked, "No big deal, I'll have this finished in ten minutes tops."

"Somehow I don't doubt that for a second."

They fell into a comfortable silence while Kagome watched Inuyasha eat.

"So what was bugging you at lunch today," Inuyasha asked unexpectedly.

Kagome did a double take, "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, people don't stare off into space every few minutes if nothing's wrong," he said simply.

"Well…have you ever had a heavy responsibility on your shoulders? Something you didn't want to do but if you avoided it there could be disastrous consequences?"

"No," said Inuyasha.

"Shocker," she muttered sarcastically. "Well I do."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "What is going on?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Kagome, you know whatever it is, you don't have to do it alone. Me, Sango, Miroku…we're your friends, you can trust us."

Kagome smiled at him, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably and looked away.

"Keh." He said. Then he grinned, pointing at his tray.

"I told you I'd finish it in ten minutes!"

* * *

A/N: Hope Inuyasha doesn't get a stomachache! 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Please Review! You may not know it but every single review encourages me to keep writing. I don't know what I'd do without them!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagome laughed, "I did say I had no doubt that you would finish that ice cream, anybody who can eat for an hour straight can handle an elephant-sized sundae without turning into an elephant!"

Inuyasha looked very pleased with himself.

Kagome checked her watch and sprang up, "Oh kami-sama! I've got to get home! I should have been there half an hour ago!"

She grabbed her backpack and hurried toward the door, muttering how her mom was going to think she was attacked again, when she felt a hand grip her arm.

"It's called a payphone, amazing invention really, you put some money in it and you can make a call to tell your mom you're gonna be there in fifteen minutes or whatever."

Kagome looked to the side to see Inuyasha smirking at her, "Here." He tossed her some money, which she clumsily caught.

"You don't have to -" she began, but he waved it aside.

"No big deal, go call her."

Kagome hurried toward the payphone calling her thanks over her shoulder. When she returned to the door she was surprised to see Inuyasha still waiting for her.

"What?" said Inuyasha, looking defensive, "Are you stupid enough to walk home by yourself after being attacked and almost killed twice?"

"Yes," she answered solemnly.

He clearly wasn't expecting that answer, "Keh…Well this time I'm coming with you, that bastard won't even get close."

He started walking and she quickly followed.

_Inuyasha…why are you so much like him? Will I ever understand? Who are you really?_

"Damn, you got that look in your eye again."

Kagome blinked and saw Inuyasha staring at her impatiently. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're really out of it Kagome. You just stopped walking. What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't sound mean when he said that, just curious.

"It's just…I'm thinking about…remember that…friend…It told you about?"

"The one who I remind you of?"

"Yes…Meeting you is like…him coming back to life," she said, starting to walk again.

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain, you look like him, act like him, you even have the same necklace! I never saw anybody wear that, but him…where did you get it?"

"What?" Her question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, tugging on his rosary.

"I've had it for a long time, as long as I can remember, I don't remember where I got it."

Kagome gave a disappointed sigh.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question about this friend of yours…if you don't mind talking about him," he added quickly.

Kagome shook her head "No, it's okay, go ahead."

_What is it about Inuyasha Takahashi that makes me able to think about my Inuyasha without crying? Whenever my friends asked about my "boyfriend" I never answered…_

"How did he die?"

Kagome was shocked by the unexpected question, how was she going to answer it? She could hardly say that he was murdered by an evil hanyou trying to protect her from receiving the same death that he and her friends got.

"I…he…he was…he was murdered."

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Kagome…I'm sorry…why did someone want to kill him? Did they catch the guy?"

She paused, "He was trying to protect me from someone who wanted to kill me and…well he died in the process. The murderer was killed on the scene." Kagome blinked away tears; she summoned all of her willpower not to cry.

_That is as close to the truth I have ever told anyone other than my family…_

Inuyasha relaxed a little, "Good, that bastard deserved to die for trying to kill you…why would anyone want to kill you?"

"I don't really know…I think it was because I reminded him of someone he hates…"

_Kikyo…_

"…He wanted something that belonged to me…"

_The jewel…_

"…And also because he wanted to hurt Inuyasha by killing me."

"I never heard anything about this on the news…when did it happen?"

"About a year ago. The reason you never heard about it is because it didn't happen around here."

"Where did it happen?"

Kagome gave a dry smile, "Let's just say it takes a long _time_ to get there."

Inuyasha seemed to accept that, they walked in a comfortable silence for about a moment before Inuyasha opened his mouth again.

"So, this guy was your boyfriend?"

_He's so nosy!_ Kagome thought. Then an idea came to her. She grinned. In a voice so quiet she herself could barely hear, she whispered, "Sit boy…"

The effect was what she was hoping for, Inuyasha crashed into the sidewalk.

"Oh Inuyasha are you okay? You really have to watch where you're going…that clumsiness of yours."

* * *

Kagome waited until she was safely in her house before she burst out laughing.

Naturally Inuyasha didn't think he was clumsy so he started arguing with her, completely forgetting about his earlier question and making the mood more comfortable. He spent the rest of the way back insisting that he was not clumsy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Inuyasha, anyways thanks for walking me home," she had said.

"Keh," he replied.

"See you at my story ceremony tomorrow," she said before heading inside her house.

_Wow, I can't believe the ceremony is tomorrow; this has been the most interesting week all year…_

"Kagome!" her mother called. "Come in the kitchen for minute!"

Kagome obediently went and saw her mother looking at a piece of paper. She looked up.

"Oh Kagome, I was just looking at your list of people to invite to your ceremony and I notice you have four more tickets. You invited me, Sota, your grandfather, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha but what about your other friends? Ayumi, Eri and Yuka?"

Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh kami-sama! I can't believe I forgot to invite them!" She rushed to the phone and punched in a number.

"Hey Ayumi? It's Kagome."

"Kagome? Haven't heard from you much lately, what's going on?"

Kagome winced, "I'm sorry about that, I've been pretty busy lately."

"It's okay, Yuka and Eri are over, want to talk to them?"

"Could you give them a message for me? I'm calling to invite you three to come to my story award ceremony tomorrow, I know its last minute but - "

"We'll be there Kagome!" She paused, "Kagome, did you invite Hojo? I mean he did try to give you a car and all."

Kagome closed her eyes wearily, "Ayumi, I'm not interested in Hojo."

Ayumi didn't sound surprised. "I know Kagome, I've known for a long time, but he doesn't. You have to tell him the truth as soon as possible and the best chance is tomorrow."

"Ayumi, if I invite Hojo, he's gonna think this is a date or something, and that will just be leading him on."

"It's up to you Kagome but I think you should tell him. Gotta go now, bye!" The line went dead.

Kagome thought for a minute and sighed. Then she punched in the number of the recipient of her tenth and final ticket.

* * *

A/N: Kagome is just asking for trouble... 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay. It's January and January means exams...enough said.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache; her phone call to Hojo had not gone well. She had simply said that she had an extra ticket to her ceremony and asked if he would like to come along.

As she predicted, he had been overjoyed and commented that it was about time that they actually went somewhere together. He made it sound like he was the only one invited! To top it all off, he offered to treat her to ice cream afterwards to celebrate.

Kagome sighed; _Today is the day his fantasy ends._

* * *

Kagome walked into the massive hall where the ceremony would be held. Her family had hurried off to get seats, leaving her to find her way alone. 

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha jogging over to her.

"Yasha! What are you doing here so early? The ceremony doesn't start for 45 minutes!"

"That's early?"

"Well, for you it is." She said matter-of-factly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked fiercely.

"When we were doing that school project you showed up late on the first day."

"I already told you that I was there watching you talk to yourself! Name another time!"

"How about when…"

They argued for another half an hour. All the while, Kagome was grateful to have someone to take her mind off what was to come with Hojo.

"Well, I better head backstage."

"I'm starving, are there any vending machines around?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm sure there is one near the backstage area, do you want to come with me? Try not to trip and fall on the stairs Mr. Clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy!" he insisted as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes you are, you fell flat on your face twice." _Ah, this subject never gets old. _In her quietest voice she whispered, "Sit boy…"

CRASH!

"See? You just proved my point. Anyways, I gotta go now, if you see Sango and Miroku, tell them I said hi." She darted toward the door labeled Reward Recipients'.

"Get back here, Kagome!"

_I really have to be careful with that spell; he is definitely on to me now.

* * *

"And this last award is a very special one. Judges received thousands of entries for this contest category, Tokyo's Best Overall Fiction. This category's prize money was the most rewarding. 130 000Y." _

The announcer paused dramatically, "Please give a huge round of applause for Miss Kagome Higurashi and her story A Feudal Fairytale!"

Kagome walked out on stage greeted by thunderous applause. She smiled softly at the audience and accepted her certificate and check from one of the judges.

"It was a privilege to read it," he whispered.

Kagome smiled and thanked him. She gave one last smile to the audience before walking off stage.

* * *

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you!" said her mother said hugging her. 

"Great job, sis."

"Well done," said her grandfather.

Kagome beamed at them, "Thanks!"

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

Sango gave her a warm hug, "You must be really talented to get the Tokyo's Best Overall Fiction Award, do you plan to be an author when you grow up?"

Kagome laughed, " I'm pretty sure that was a one time thing, Sango, the idea for the story just sort of came to me one day."

_That's not technically a lie; the idea to_ write _the story just sort of came to me one day…_

"Kagome!"

"Ayumi!"

Ayumi gave her a quick hug, "Eri, Yuka, Hojo and I are going to Wacdnalds to celebrate, you're coming aren't you?"

Kagome looked at her mom. She smiled and nodded, "We'll wait for you back at home, be there by dinnertime."

Kagome smiled at her and then turned to Ayumi, "Sure, I'm going to bring some other friends too, okay?"

Ayumi looked surprised but she nodded, "Sure Kagome," then she added in a whisper, "You have to tell Hojo, _really soon_! I don't know how much longer I can see that happy, luckiest-guy-in-the-world-smile on him!"

"I know, I will," she muttered. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

Ayumi nodded and hurried off.

"Hey Kagome! Any chance of using that money of yours to buy me a chocolate explosion sundae?" came a voice from behind her.

"No," she said simply. "You can buy your own."

"Aw, come on - " said Inuyasha.

She grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to the spot that Sango and Miroku were talking.

"Ice creams anyone?" At Inuyasha's bewildered look, she added, "Oh come on, I was kidding! You don't think I'm that selfish, do you? Of course I'll pay!"

* * *

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" 

Kagome saw Eri waving frantically from a large booth. She waved back.

"Okay guys, lets sit over there, I want you to meet some old friends of mine."

They walked over to the booth, "Hi guys! I want you to meet Yasha, Sango and Miroku," she said, pointing to each of them in turn. "And this is Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo."

Miroku knelt by Ayumi, "You are such a beautiful woman, would you consider bearing my children?"

He was answered by a hit to the back of his head, courtesy of Sango.

"Don't mind him, he's okay most of the time but keep an eye on his hands," Sango said, while glaring at Miroku.

"Oh Sango - "

A pretty waitress interrupted him, "Are you ready to order?"

Miroku instantly turned on the charm, "Would a beauty like you consider -" Sango slapped him before he could continue.

Kagome wasn't paying any attention, she was watching Hojo. He was looking at Inuyasha oddly, not knowing what to make of him. _Now or never…_

She stood up, "Hojo, can I talk to you?"

He instantly smiled, "Of course, Higurashi."

She sighed and led him to a spot away from the booths.

_Time to get this over with…_

"Um Hojo, it was really nice of you to buy me a car-"

"It's at my house if you want to come and pick it up," he said grinning.

"Hojo, I can't accept it," she said more forcefully, "I-I'm not interested in you like that."

"But…why? Do you already have a boyfriend?"

"I don't…but I did. I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you Hojo. Ever." Without another word she strode back to the booth and took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at her.

Without batting an eye, she grabbed her bowl of ice cream and said, "Don't be jealous, he's just a friend."

Ignoring his protests that he was not jealous, she thought about Sesshoumaru's words.

_Enough goofing around, I have a job to do. I'm the only one who can stop Kuro and I'm going to do it._


	15. Chapter 14

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and rolled over on her bed. She turned sleepy eyes to her alarm clock, 10:04AM.

Her eyes shot open. She hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mama!" she said, as she rushed around the kitchen.

"Where's the fire dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked casually. She was making delicious-smelling omelets at the stove.

"Its Sunday. I have to go back to school tomorrow and I wanted to visit Kaede, Koga and Ayame."

"Oh I see. Are you going to be gone all day?"

"Probably until dinner," she replied, throwing some things into her yellow backpack.

The phone rang.

"Kagome can you get that? My hands are full," said Ms. Higurashi, chopping up some peppers.

"But I have to go!"

"Please."

Kagome sighed and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome nearly dropped the phone, "How did you get my number?"

"The phone book," said Inuyasha smartly. "What's your problem?"

"Oh nothing…I was just surprised. Anyway, what's up?" she asked, getting over her surprise of the phone call.

"Miroku gave me a call a few minutes ago. He wants the four of us to hang out at Wacdnald's tonight. He's calling Sango right now, do you want to go?"

"What time?" she asked, mentally rearranging her day schedule.

"Miroku said around six-thirty."

"Sounds great, I'll be there," she said. "Talk to you soon Yasha."

"Bye Kagome." He hung up and she followed suit.

She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, _My schedule for today just got a lot tighter…_

"Bye Mama!" she called.

She rushed outside and into the old well house. She sat on the edge and jumped in. The familiar blue light surrounded her as she fell through the time passage to the feudal era.

* * *

Kagome walked quickly to the village. She marched up to Kaede's hut and knocked on the door. The old miko was at the door a few moments later.

"Kagome," said Kaede with a smile.

"Hi Kaede," Kagome said, smiling in return.

"Well, don't just stand out there! Come in!" She ushered Kagome inside. "I was just making some stew, would you like some?"

"I'd love some!" she exclaimed. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't tasted her mother's yummy omelets.

Kaede poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to her, "Kirara is out playing with some of the village children. What brings ye here Kagome?"

"Well, I have a free day and I thought I'd visit you, Koga and Ayame," she replied.

"I'm glad ye did. So, how are Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku?"

"Oh they're fine," Kagome said. "We are going to get together tonight."

"And have ye found out what they are yet. Ye know I told ye that they are not reincarnations."

Kagome sighed, "I know and no, I haven't found out what they are yet." She paused, "Kaede, I have some bad news."

"Oh?"

Kagome grimaced, "Naraku has been reincarnated."

* * *

Kagome heaved a sigh as she made her way toward her friends' graves. Kaede had confirmed that Kuro was the reincarnation of Naraku when Kagome told her about it. Kagome had also told her about Kuro's plan and how Sesshoumaru was the one who told her. Kaede didn't have any ideas on how to stop Kuro; they were both very worried.

Kagome bowed her head as she kneeled at her friends' final resting places.

"I'm so afraid…I have to fight Naraku again, but this time I have to do it without help. You guys have no idea how much I miss you. I wish you could be with me right now…"

She wiped her eyes and picked four blue flowers. She picked up the old dried flowers and replaced them with the fresh ones. She kissed Inuyasha's flower and whispered that she loved him.

Kagome stood up and waited for Koga. He arrived mere minutes later.

"Hey Kagome, how're you doing?" he said, grinning at her.

"I'm doing alright. How're you? How's Ayame?"

"We're both fine, are you in a hurry? Do you want to visit?" he asked.

"Of course I do!"

* * *

"Kagome!" greeted Ayame.

"Hi Ayame! How's the pregnancy going?" Kagome asked, giving her a hug.

"Ugh. This little bundle of joy' loves to practice its kicks on my stomach!" she growled but she was smiling. "Another six or seven weeks to go!"

"You must be so excited!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I can't wait! Not being fat anymore will be an added bonus." She said grinning.

Kagome glanced at her watch: 5:57PM. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent talking to Kaede. _I'm gonna be late…_

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll visit again soon."

"Sure Kagome, It was great seeing you again," Koga said. He squatted down, "I'll take you back."

* * *

"Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm late!" Kagome said when she spotted her friends in a corner booth.

Sango waved it off, "No big deal, its only ten minutes."

"And you said I was late all the time?" said Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Kagome said. _Well there's another thing they have in common, both Inuyashas hate when I'm late._

"All right, all right," said Miroku. "Kagome, Sango ordered you a cheeseburger and fries, but you can get more if you want."

"No, no that's perfect," Kagome said. "Thanks Sango." Kagome forked some money over to Sango.

"So Kagome, what was your story about?" asked Miroku.

"Oh…it was about…that legend I told you about," Kagome replied nervously.

"Maybe we could read it some time," he remarked casually.

"Maybe…"

Inuyasha was looking at her oddly. Suddenly a memory flashed into her mind.

"_Kagome, you know whatever it is, you don't have to do it alone. Me, Sango, Miroku…we're your friends, you can trust us."_

…_Maybe I don't have to do this alone. Maybe my friends can help me. I don't have anything to lose by telling them. I can trust them._

"You guys, there is something I have to tell you."

* * *

A/N: Yea! Two exams down, two to go. Unfortunately, tomorrow is my math exam…wish me luck! I'm going to REALLY need it. By the way, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Yea! Exams are finally over! For the next six days, I am a free woman.

Pretty quick update this time, ne? I was threatened to face death-by-cat-teeth if I didn't post soon (lol) but I had a lot of time on my hands so I would've posted today, with or without death threats. By the way, I seriously love my reviewers! Especially the ones that think of creative ways for me to die; it makes me laugh!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The table went silent. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had fixed all of their attention on Kagome.

"I know you guys have noticed that I've been acting strange lately," she said, twirling a fry between her thumb and middle finger.

"And are you going to tell us why?" demanded Inuyasha.

She popped the fry into her mouth and nodded, "But I am going to warn you guys now. This story sounds beyond crazy…so whether you believe me or not, you have to promise me two things."

"What are they?" asked Sango.

Kagome took a deep breath, "One: you will not breath a word of this to anyone. And I mean nobody! This is really important and I can't trust anyone else knowing. I need your word on this."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," said Sango and Miroku in unison. Everyone turned to Inuyasha.

"Keh, who would I tell?"

"Promise me," she said flatly.

"Okay, okay, I promise."

"The second promise is that you will not send me to an insane asylum, guidance counselor or anything along those lines."

Sango and Miroku chuckled, "No fear of that," said Miroku.

"I'd never do that," Sango said.

"I already promised I wouldn't tell anybody, so how could I send you to those places when I can't repeat whatever it is that you're going to tell us?"

At that, Kagome laughed, "Good point." Her mood went serious again.

She sighed. "It all started Thursday night, just after Yasha and I finished our school project. Somebody I knew a long time ago showed up. His name was Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha with a peculiar look of of confusion on his features.

"Yes, do you know him?" Kagome asked with her heart pounding.

He didn't say anything for a moment, "I probably do, it's not a very common name. My brother's name is Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gasped, "Can you do me a favor and ask if he knows someone named Kagome?"

"Why did you guys go out or anything?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed expression.

Kagome snorted. "Oh please. He's too old for me and it seems like he has no personality."

He looked at her with a funny expression, "Yeah, I know what you - "

"Guys! Focus!" Sango said.

"Sorry Sango," Kagome said, feeling embarrassed. "Anyway, Sesshoumaru received some news. He told me that Kuro - you guys know him?" she asked quickly.

Miroku shook his head but Sango nodded, "He's not the nicest person in the world Miroku. Continue Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru told me that Kuro has a plan to destroy Japan with a nuclear bomb next Thursday," she blurted out.

Sango's eyes widened. Miroku, however, looked skeptical.

"I don't know. There seems to be something wrong with this story. Why would this Kuro guy want to blow up Japan, I mean, wouldn't he be destroyed too?" he asked logically.

"Keh, I believe it. Kuro seems to be obsessed with death. He's tried to kill Kagome before," Inuyasha added.

Sango clapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh kami-sama. Why didn't you tell the police? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Kagome gave her an apologetic glance. "Kuro told me that his dad has a lot of power, it wouldn't matter if a thousand people had witnessed his attempt to kill me, he'd still get off scot-free. And I didn't want to worry you. Yasha knows because he saved me," she said smiling at him.

"It was no big deal," he muttered, looking away.

Miroku looked a little shaken by what she just said but he continued, "Kagome how well do you know this Sesshoumaru guy? Is it possible that he is playing a prank on you?"

Without hesitating, Kagome told him no. "He has done some bad things in his life but I don't think he has ever lied and he has nevertold a joke. He doesn't have a sense of humor! He would never lie, much less about something so serious."

"But then, why does he want you to deal with it? Why can't he call the police or something? And how does he know in the first place?" asked Sango in frustration.

Kagome shook her head, "He said he wants me to deal with it because he doesn't want to. He can't call the police because he doesn't have any evidence, and plus, Kuro is immune to the law remember? And for your last question, he wouldn't tell me. All I know is, this is for real and I have to stop it, with or without your help."

Inuyasha jerked his head toward her, "So you're asking us for help in stopping a crazy psychopath from destroying Japan next Thursday?"

"Well…yeah."

Inuyasha grinned, "Sounds like fun!"

"I believe you Kagome," Sango said sincerely, giving Inuyasha a weird look.

"I do too," added Miroku.

Kagome beamed, "Thanks you guys. So, now that you know everything, what are we going to do?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," she muttered.

"Well Kagome, why don't you tell us some things about Kuro and what he said to you when he…um, attacked you," Sango said hesitantly.

"I was there, he didn't say anything useful," Inuyasha said.

"All he said was that his father is one of the richest men in Japan, something about a large software company, I think." She paused. "Oh yeah and he said that he was connected with all of the right people, but I don't see how that is going to help us…"

"Hello, what have we here," said Miroku with a big smile on his face. While Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha had been chatting, Miroku had been poring over the daily newspaper that someone had left at their table.

"What do you have there Miroku?" asked Sango curiously.

"See for yourself," he said, pushing the paper toward her.

"Celebrity Gives Exclusive Interview About Upcoming Gala Party?" she read incredulously. "I can't believe you! Thinking about girl celebrities at a time like-"

"Just read it," he said, looking deeply offended.

Sango complied and after a few minutes she looked up, "It's just what the title says, an interview about a big party that is coming up."

"A big party with some of the biggest names in Japan. A party that Kuro's father and Kuro are bound to get invited to."

"I don't get it either," said Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed. "Look at the date."

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all leaned over the paper.

Next Thursday.

Kagome gasped, "Oh my…that's the place! That's where Kuro is going to launch his bomb!"

Miroku nodded grimly. "And you know what that means."

Inuyasha nodded. "We have to get into that party."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I have the best reviewers in the world! Thank you guys so much! It really does make me update faster when you review. It keeps me going.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Okay Miroku, spill. Right now," Sango said, giving him a threatening look.

Kagome knew why she was annoyed. Miroku had called each of them the night before, not long after their dinner date had broken up. He had told them that he knew a way to get into the party and he would let them know the next day, during lunch period.

"Yeah, Japan is going to be destroyed in less than two weeks and you'll 'tell you at lunch tomorrow'?" Inuyasha grumbled, seemingly quoting a part of his phone conversation with Miroku.

"I'm with Sango and Yasha, tell us!" Kagome added urgently.

"Relax, relax," Miroku said. "I did as much research on the party as I could before I called you guys-"

"As much as you could? Hardly. Ten minutes after I got home, you called me," Sango said.

Miroku looked at her. "I told you I got as much information as I could, the party hasn't happened yet. There isn't going to be information in every direction."

Kagome nodded. "Good point," she said.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha prompted.

"Right. I called you guys as soon as I got enough information and here is what I found out."

He pushed some papers toward Kagome.

"I got those off of some Internet sites, some celebrity obsessed Internet sites. It mostly shows a few of the famous names that are invited and the place."

"Wow, aren't they afraid that some obsessed fans will crash the party or something?" asked Sango.

"Security is really tight," Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get in there?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yasha, shh," Kagome whispered, looking up from her sheets. "I knew we shouldn't have discussed this during our lunch period, what if someone overhears us?"

"Relax Kagome, the tables aren't exactly stuck together. And its Monday, most people are in the library doing the homework that they didn't do on the weekend," Miroku said.

Kagome laughed, "I used to spend all of my lunch hours in the library last year, I didn't make it to school too often so I had to get as much done as I could."

Sango looked at her curiously. "Yeah, I heard you were sick all of the time last time and you would only make it to school for major tests and stuff. Usually when people get sick, they _mysteriously_ get sick on test days."

Kagome laughed nervously, "How about that, huh?" She quickly changed the subject. "Say, Miroku, what exactly am I looking for? I don't know Kuro's last name, so I don't know if he's invited or not. It's going to be a lot of work getting in there in the first place so we should make sure we have the right place."

"Well then, we have to find out his last name don't we? Sango, Kagome and Yasha, you are all in his class, one of you volunteer to take the attendance to the office or something."

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea," said Inuyasha, looking impressed.

"It is," Kagome agreed, looking back at the papers.

"Can I take a look?" Inuyasha asked, looking bored.

Kagome pushed the paper toward him. He flipped through the first couple of pages without reading them. Then he paused.

"Miroku, why do you have these two celebrities highlighted?"

"Oh I forgot about that. I guess I should tell you guys my plan to sneak in to the party."

Sango and Kagome snapped to attention, "Tell us!" they demanded.

"Okay. You see these two names?" he asked, tilting the paper toward them.

Kagome leaned forward. "Akemi Matsushita and Hanako Suzuki," she read.

"Yes, they are our way in," Miroku said.

"I don't follow you," Sango said, sounding confused.

"Yeah, Akemi is a famous singer and Hanako is a famous actress. How are we going to get in touch with them? Why would they help us?" asked Inuyasha.

"Let me talk! Hanako is very similar to Sango as far as looks go. Same thing with Kagome and Akemi."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "You know, I think he's right," said Kagome thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "With a little makeup and hair styling, you could be Akemi's double."

"Yeah, same with you and Hanako," Kagome said.

"That's great, but Miroku! What about us?" said Inuyasha.

"What about us?" Miroku asked, looking confused.

"We need to get into the party too!"

"Right, right. I was thinking that we could go as security guards."

"What?"

"You know, make a fake ID, find a uniform, sneak in…"

Inuyasha grinned, "Cool!"

Miroku nodded with a faint smile. "Now we just need one of you to confirm that Kuro is going to this party. Here is the guest list. Compare the last names with Kuro's last name."

"No problem," Kagome said.

"Good luck," said Miroku, as the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay, I need somebody to take the attendance down for me."

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango shot their hands into the air.

_This has got to work; there are three of us. There is a good chance she'll pick one of us._

"Miss Saito, you can take the attendance down."

Kagome let out a sigh of disappointment. Next to her, Inuyasha was doing the same.

Sango, however, jumped up with a grin on her face. She made her way toward the Sensei's desk.

Kagome grabbed her sleeve as she walked by. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Sango gave her a strange look. "She picked me. My name is Sango Saito."

Kagome flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your last name."

Sango smiled. "It's okay." She headed up to the front desk, with the guest list hidden in her pocket.

_I can't believe that I didn't know her last name…_

Fifteen minutes later, Sango returned. She made her way to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It's him all right. His name is Kuro Ito, his father's name is Kazuo Ito. Not only Kuro invited, his father is hosting the party."

Inuyasha snickered. "His father's name means Man of Peace, how appropriate," he said sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I am going to answer a common question; when is Kagome going to tell the others about the feudal era? Well…Chapter 23. Only six more chapters! Thanks for all of the support! If you have any more questions, don't be shy and ask!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Several days had passed since Kagome and her friends had discussed how to get into the party and it was now the eve of the big day, Wednesday. School was over. As always, Kagome was walking home with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you've been really quiet today. You barely said a word at lunch," said Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a Look. "What do you expect? Tomorrow I'm going to sneak into a party and stop a nutcase from launching a nuclear bomb! You do know that I've never done that before right? What if one of us gets hurt? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you, Sango or Miroku." She knew she was getting panicky but she couldn't help herself.

They were at the base of her shrine, right in front of the stairs. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and spun her so that she faced him. "Kagome, you need to calm down. I can't promise that nobody is going to get hurt but you are not going to stop him all by yourself."

She sighed and started to climb the steps with Inuyasha at her side. "You're right…by the way, I meant to ask you a long time ago…does your brother, Sesshoumaru, know anybody named Kagome?"

"No. I asked him but he said he has never met anyone with your name."

"Oh," she said.

_Well really, what did I expect?_

They reached the door. "Do you want to come in?" Kagome asked.

"Got any food?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure we have something you'll like."

"Let's go in then!" he said, bounding inside.

Kagome followed him. "Just go and look in the cupboard over the stove, that's where we keep snacks and easy-to-make food," she said. "I'm going to call Sango and Miroku, I kind of want us to all be together before…"

"We crash the party?"

"Well, yeah."

"You seem really convinced that we're going to die - Ramen!" he shouted, pulling the instant noodles out of the cabinet.

"You like that stuff?" Kagome asked, while being reminded of another Inuyasha…

"I love it!" he exclaimed as Kagome picked up the phone.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over guys," Kagome said, opening the door.

"No problem Kagome, I was hoping we'd all get together tonight," Sango said, stepping inside.

"I couldn't agree more," added Miroku.

Kagome led them to the kitchen and flopped down into a chair. Inuyasha was stuffing his face with his third bowl of Ramen.

"Where's your family?" Sango asked.

"Mama and Grandpa went to Souta's _End of the Year Summer Festival_. I told her that I didn't want to go because I have a lot of work to do. She thinks that it's for exams."

Sango and Miroku nodded. "It all feels so unreal, I mean, what is happening," said Sango thoughtfully. "I am going to be Hanako tomorrow…oh damn!"

"What!" Kagome cried in alarm.

"I'm going to be Hanako and you are going to be Akemi…but what if the real Hanako and Akemi get there first? They will be marked off on the sheet and we'll never be able to get in!"

"So we get there early," Inuyasha said obviously.

"We don't want to get there too early or we'll just be hanging around looking awkward and people will get suspicious," said Miroku reasonably. "We have to time it perfectly. Usually the singers and actresses arrive an hour and a half to two hours late, so we'll just go slightly before that."

Kagome nodded. "Do you and Yasha have your security uniforms and fake ID's?"

"I got the uniforms from a catalog, it's the same type that National Tokyo Security wears. Yasha, did you make the ID's?"

Inuyasha nodded and grinned. "These days, if you have a computer you can do anything!"

Kagome gave him a hard look. "I hope that not everyone makes fake ID's as entertainment."

Sango laughed. "Relax Kagome, you're stressed."

"No I'm not!"

"So are we going to school tomorrow or should we just skip?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"And leave Kagome to do nothing but stress herself out? I don't think that's a very good idea," Miroku told him.

"Hey!"

* * *

"That's a really nice dress. Definitely something Akemi would wear," Sango said approvingly, as she gently lined Kagome's eyes.

Kagome was wearing a long, strapless, pale blue gown with a white sash around the middle. "Thanks. I bought it for graduation. I know we don't graduate from high school for another year but when I saw this I knew I wanted it."

"Yup, exactly a year till we graduate. In a week we finish grade eleven - You're all done," she said, snapping her makeup case shut.

Kagome and Sango stood in front of the mirror in Kagome's room. "I hope I did okay with your makeup Sango, I don't have much experience with the stuff."

"You did fine," Sango assured her.

Her dress was similar to Kagome's but it was black with a pale pink sash around the waist. Hers also had spaghetti straps. When she bought it the weekend before, she explained that she didn't want Miroku to _accidentally_ pull it down. Kagome had laughed.

"My mother thinks that I'm spending the night at your house studying for exams so she, Souta and Grandpa took the opportunity to visit some relatives. I just hope that she doesn't try to call me at your house."

Sango nodded to say she understood.

An impatient knock sounded at the door. "What's taking you so long? You've been in there for two hours!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Calm down Yasha, you can't rush the process of turning into a celebrity." Kagome giggled, she was starting to feel calm again, almost like they were double dating to a very formal -

_Stop right there! Don't even think it! Inuyasha Takahashi is not my Inuyasha. I know it, Kaede knows it, Sesshoumaru knows it, now stop thinking about it!_

Kagome lightly shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts (not wanting to ruin her hair).

"Relax Yasha, we're practically done and we'll leave soon. Go make yourself some Ramen."

Silence. Then the sound of Inuyasha thudding down the stairs. Kagome laughed.

"Shall we leave?" asked Sango, putting on a silly accent.

"We shall," Kagome replied giggling.

They stepped out of the room and saw Miroku leaning against the wall. When he saw Sango, his mouth dropped open. He walked over to her and said, "Sango, would you bear my - "

"Don't even say it or I will knock you unconscious and you won't get to come," Sango threatened.

Miroku shut his mouth.

"I'm going to go make sure Yasha doesn't rid us of our Ramen stock," Kagome said smiling.

"Okay," said Miroku, speaking for the both of them.

Kagome walked carefully down the stairs to see Inuyasha almost finished with his first bowl of Ramen. He looked up, saw her and started choking.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

"Water!" he gasped. Kagome fetched it for him and watched him frantically drink it.

"I didn't think I looked that bad," she said trying to make a joke.

"You don't," he assured. "I've never seen you dressed up before, you look…nice," he said awkwardly.

Kagome blushed as Miroku and Sango entered the room.

"It's time to go," Miroku said.


	19. Chapter 18

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I can't do this," Kagome whispered to herself.

From the hill that they were standing on, Kuro's mansion loomed as a bright silhouette against the night sky. Limos were pulling up and handsome men were escorting women in fancy dresses through the grand doors.

Sango and Miroku didn't here what she said but Inuyasha looked at her oddly.

"Okay, here's the plan," Miroku started, "I am going to go to those doors, quickly flash my ID and I should get in there no problem. Five minutes later, Sango approaches, tells the guy at the front that she is Hanako and goes inside. Try not to make eye contact. Five minutes later, Kagome will do the same as Sango and five minutes later, Yasha will do the same as me. Clear?"

Inuyasha and Sango nodded confidently.

"Good, as soon as we get in there, we have to begin searching for a place that Kuro could keep his…project. Avoid mingling at all costs."

"Says the person who gropes every girl he sees," Sango muttered under her breath. Kagome grinned at her.

"Okay here I go," he paused, "Sango my dear, I pray that we shall meet again soon."

Sango whacked him, "Get going, we don't have all day!" It might have been Kagome's imagination but she could've sworn that Sango was blushing.

Kagome anxiously waited five minutes before telling Sango that it was her turn. Sango nodded and disappeared down the hill. Kagome saw her pause before walking inside. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

A few minutes later Inuyasha said, "Its your turn Kagome."

Kagome looked at the house and her knees gave out. Inuyasha caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you? If you get that dress dirty you'll never get in."

"I can't do this!" she yelled, "I can't! It's just like last time!" she shrieked, losing control of herself.

"Kagome, look at me!"

"Like last time!"

"Kagome, LOOK AT ME!" he roared.

Kagome did and saw…fear? Worry? "I…I…I'm - "

"Kagome, what the hell did you mean by last time?" he demanded. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Inuyasha!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him for all it was worth. "Inuyasha, I can't let it happen again! Kuro is just like Naraku!" As soon as she said it, she mentally slapped herself.

She tried to pull away but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go, "Who is Naraku?" he asked slowly and deliberately.

"He was…the one who killed Inuyasha…and my other friends," she said softly, tears coming to her eyes.

"You mean your other friends died because of this bastard?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Yes," she whispered. "They were like Sango and Miroku. I feel like…like history is repeating itself," She held him tighter and buried her face into his shoulder; she knew this was embarrassing him but she was so afraid. "I don't want to lose you too."

To her shock, his arms relaxed their grip on her shoulders and he embraced her gently. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm not going to die."

"You better not or else I'll kill you," she said, smiling despite herself.

She held onto him a few moments longer, blushing pink, before pulling away. "Why don't you want people to know your real name?" she blurted out of the blue, "I almost slipped up a few times!"

He almost fell over in shock at her change in attitude, "Kagome, now is not the time."

"Oh come on!"

"No," he said firmly, giving her a slight push, "Hurry up before Akemi beats you to the door."

She sighed in exasperation, "Okay, you win for now, but don't think I'm giving up on this!" With that, she grinned at him and set off to the grand doors.

* * *

"Name please," said the clipboard guy in a bored voice. He didn't look at her.

"Akemi Matsushita," Kagome said confidently.

He glanced up at her. "Oh, Miss Matsushita, my granddaughter is a big fan of your work, could you sign this for her?" he asked, thrusting a piece of paper under her nose.

_So much for not making eye contact._

She smiled graciously and quickly wrote the singers name down, not trusting her voice to ask what his granddaughters name was.

"Thank you, thanks. Go on in," the man said, babbling like and idiot. Kagome actually felt bad that his granddaughter wouldn't get a real autograph. She walked inside.

What she saw took her breath away. There was a grand staircase with a red carpet on the stairs, a majestic chandelier hanging from the ceiling, an impressive buffet and a dance floor on white marble. People were everywhere, talking, dancingand laughing. In short, the place was the most beautiful place that Kagome had ever seen.

_It's hard to believe what's going to happen here._

Kagome tried to focus; she wasn't here to mingle, she was here to stop a dangerous threat. She wondered where Sango and Miroku were.

She realized that she was standing in the middle of the dance floor with a dazed expression on her face. She flushed and made her way over to the food table.

_Okay, Lets think. I am Kuro. I am going to launch a nuclear weapon tonight but I don't want anybody to mess up my plans. Where would I hide the weapon?_

Kagome's eyes snapped open. The attic! All houses had one and it was guaranteed that no guests would venture up there. Kagome smiled, it was time to go up.

"Hello there, Akemi."

Kagome mentally groaned but she pasted a smile on her face and turned toward the person who had spoken.

There, grinning at her, was a young male with shoulder-length ginger hair, tied fashionably with a blue ribbon. He was toned and about three inches taller than her.

It was Shippo's reincarnation. Kagome was absolutely positive.

Kagome bit her lip to keep her jaw from dropping. When she composed herself she smiled charmingly.

"Hello, how are you?" She felt too stupid to ask for his name. She was sure the real Akemi already knew it.

"I'm fine. Did the guy at the front ask for an autograph for his granddaughter too?" he asked grinning.

Kagome laughed. "He sure did."

Shippo's reincarnation shook his head. "I asked what his granddaughter's name was and he started stuttering, and saying things like, 'Oh Yasuo, she doesn't need a personalized autograph; just your name is fine', I think he just wants something to sell on Ebay."

Kagome laughed again, no longer feeling bad about the autograph. She imagined the door-man trying to sell her fake autograph on the Internet. She knew this man'sfirst name now, Yasuo. From what she heard from her friends, he was a great singer and he wrote music for teens. Kagome thought he was roughly a year or two older than her.

"So are you having fun?" she asked.

Yasuo made a face and she laughed. "Nah, just a bunch of wealthy people trying to look impressive."

Kagome was surprised at how down-to-earth he was and how easy it was to talk to him. He and Akemi must be very good friends.

"Tell me about it," she replied, rolling her eyes.

He looked at her curiously. "You know Akemi, you seem kind of different tonight - "

He was cut off by a deep voice. "Miss, you have to come with us."

Kagome turned around and saw two big security men. One of them handcuffed her hands together behind her back.

_This can't be happening!_

"What's going on?" asked Yasuo, alarmed.

"This woman is not Akemi. She was not invited and she is not allowed to be at a party of this nature. Miss, you are under arrest."

* * *

A/N: Muahahahaha! Cliffy! Please Review! 


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I want to thank you for your patience and support. You guys are...outstanding! I love you guys for reviewing. It inspires me to keep writing!

By the way, if you have time, please read and review my two Inuyasha one-shots called CPR and Waltz. Thanks!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kagome panicked.

Yasuo scowled at the security guards. "This is Akemi. I think I know my friends," he said sarcastically.

One of the security guard looked at him hard. "This is Akemi? Hardly. I was just speaking with Miss Matsushita. I was called to the front foyer because the man with the guest list was convinced that he had just let Miss Akemi in," he explained.

"However, this time the real Akemi was there," the second man chimed in. "She had identification, her agent and her date with her."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what to say. Her voice would betray her anyway.

Yasuo still looked doubtful. He turned to Kagome. "Tell these idiots that you are Akemi."

The security guards bristled at being called idiots. "Look over there Mr. Yasuo," one of them said, pointing a short distance away.

Yasuo turned and saw the raven-haired singer looking confused and speaking with her agent. He paled.

One of the security guards smirked. "I rest my case." He turned to Kagome. "Enough stalling, lets get going." He took her cuffed wrists and began strolling towards the back doors.

They hadn't taken more than three steps when a cool voice said, "That is enough. Release her."

Kagome's heart stopped beating; the voice didn't sound very friendly and the men's firm grip on her wristsprevented her from turning around and seeing who it was. If she could have, she would have put her hands together, got on her knees and started praying that the voice didn't belong to Kuro.

She could feel one of the hands relax its hold on her wrist.

"S-Sir, but this woman has come to this party uninvited and she impersonated a singer and sh-she lied to this young man and the man with the guest book and - "

"Are you questioning my demands? I very clearly told you to release her," the voice continued calmly. "Now take those cuffs off and return to your posts or I will have you thrown out."

"Y-Yes sir," they both stuttered sounding utterly terrified.

Kagome felt hope deflate from her heart. Who else could invoke this much fear in these security guards? Kuro was the son of one of the most important men in Japan! Of course they would fear him too.

_It's all over for me. I just hope Inuyasha and the others won't get caught. I hope they can save Japan._

That was her last thought before her wrists fell to her sides, free of the cuffs. She took a deep breath and turned around.

A man with long black hair and dark, cold eyes looked back at her. He was wearing an expensive suit and he looked very tall and distinguished.

Great, she thought sarcastically. Instead of Kuro, she had to deal with his father.

She kept her eyes locked on his, waiting for him to make the first move. She could feel Yasuo watching them a few feet away.

Kazuo took a step toward her. Kagome flinched but forced herself to keep her feet rooted to the floor.

He took another step forward, and another, and another until they were mere inches apart. He leaned down and whispered, "You have to be more careful."

Kagome nearly gasped at the familiar voice. "Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. In this day and age, youkai could not just walk around in their true form. Of course Sesshoumaru would have a concealment spell. "I thought you were…Kazuo Ito."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "So, you have found the whereabouts of the bomb," he stated quietly, glancing around the room.

Kagome started to get angry, "It would have helped if you had given me more information or better yet, got rid of it yourself!" she whispered loudly. "You know where it is! You know everything about it! So why can't you get rid of it yourself? You do know that I might fail and everyone in Japan will die, you included!"

Sesshoumaru looked bored. "Are you finished?" Kagome thought for a second before nodding. "Good then get going. You are wasting time and I need to make sure that your other friends don't get themselves arrested." Without another word, he strode off.

Kagome watched him go. _He knows that I have friends with me? What else does he know?_

"So," Yasuo said from beside her. "You know Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Lord? Kagome thought. "Um yeah, we met a long time ago."

Yasuo looked impressed, "I'm surprised you weren't invited. Knowing someone that famous should make you famous too."

Kagome turned shocked eyes to him. "You're not mad that I impersonated your friend, Akemi?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I've really enjoyed talking to you Miss…"

"Kagome," she said. "Just Kagome."

As soon as she said that she mentally groaned. What if Kuro came by to talk to Yasuo? She immediately banished this worry. Kuro was in the attic with his bomb, he wouldn't be down here all night.

"Well it was great talking to you Kagome," he said. "I had better go chat with Akemi now before she gets mad at me for talking to her look-alike."

Kagome laughed, although she thought of Kikyo when he said that. "All right, bye Yasuo," she said to Shippo's reincarnation.

"Hang on for a second," he said, taking out a pen and paper. He feverishly wrote something down, folded it and put it into her hand. "That stays with you only," he said seriously.

Kagome nodded. He grinned and walked over to Akemi and her date.

Walking toward the stairs, she opened the little piece of paper. There, in messy writing, was the message:

_Kagome. It's hard to find real friends when you're a celebrity. However, you seem really good-hearted and down-to-earth. Hope to talk to you soon. -Yasuo._

At the bottom of the paper was an email address. An email address that fan mail was not sent to. An email address that she was sure that the media didn't know about.

_Wow…Shippo that's a lot of trust you have in me._

Smiling, she tucked the little piece of paper into the top of her dress and escaped up the stairs unnoticed.

* * *

Kagome was on the third floor by now. She looked around at the fancy doors and vases on hallway tables and she tried to focus on an attic door. She kept walking down the hallway. 

_Kami-sama! Any of these doors could lead to the attic! Which one is it? Which one?_

She made her way to the end of the hallway and stopped. On the second floor, there had been a long hallway with doors across from each other and at the end there was a wall with a giant vase in front of it.

However, there was no giant vase here. There was another door in its place.

Kagome swallowed and reached for the door, praying that it wasn't locked. Her intuition was telling her that she had reached her goal. She grasped the shiny gold doorknob and pushed the door open.

She peeked inside and saw a wooden staircase leading up to another door. Kagome sighed and began to ascend the steps. The next door was nowhere near as fancy as the first one. It was made of fake wood that was peeling and the doorknob looked old and rusty. She turned the knob and stepped into the attic.

A dim light greeted her, along with boxes and chests. It looked like a typical storybook attic. Kagome moved around quietly, not wanting to alert Kuro.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome turned to her left and saw Kuro sitting calmly on a chair. Next to him there was something that looked like a stubby silver rocket that was twice his height long and two feet taller than her. She had found it; this was the nuclear bomb.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you for your patience. Now, on with the story!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Kuro," Kagome whispered, voice shaking.

"Kagome," he replied, smiling calmly.

Kagome shook her head. "W-Why? Why would you want to destroy Japan?"

Kuro looked surprised and mildly impressed. "So you know everything do you? I thought I was very careful during my planning. I can only imagine how you found out."

"Apparently you weren't that careful after all," Kagome said, locking eyes with him.

Kuro waved his hand carelessly. "No matter. Your knowing doesn't change anything. Unless…you have a plan to stop me?" he asked smirking.

Kagome froze. He was right. Somehow, her subconscious had thought that catching him in the act would make him give up and turn himself in. Kagome mentally hit herself. She had only one thought now.

_Keep him talking…_

"Why do you want to destroy Japan anyway? What's the big attraction?" she demanded.

Kuro just kept smiling. It scared Kagome how calm he was about all of this. "You know who my father is Kagome, do you not?"

"How can I not know?" she retorted.

"My father is a very important man," he said, as if he didn't hear her. "I see him very rarely and even when I do see him he is working. Everyone I know, everyone is this building, they only think of me as _Ito's son._"

Kagome felt her heart twist in sympathy. She remembered how awful it felt to be thought of _Kikyo's reincarnation_. Some of the villagers in Kaede's village still thought of her that way. And when she first met Inuyasha, he wouldn't even look at her because of that reason.

"That's awful," she admitted quietly.

He glared at her. "You have no idea what it is like, so quit the sympathy act."

She glared right back at him, but kept her mouth shut. He continued, "My father is well-known worldwide. He is so powerful that he is going to be in history books. And when that time comes, those books will refer to me as Ito's son," he said bitterly.

Kagome had no idea where he was going with this. All the while, she was wondering where her friends were when she needed them.

"Which brings me to this," he said with his smirk back in place. He gestured to the rocket-like bomb beside him.

"I don't follow you," Kagome said flatly.

Kuro narrowed his eyes at her. "This how I am going to make a name for myself. I will always be known as Kuro Ito, destroyer of Japan. I will be known better than my father. Hell, I'll be better known than Hitler! Centuries from now people will be studying Kuro Ito in their history classes."

"You're crazy," Kagome said, staring into his maniacal dark eyes. "Only an insane person would think that way! And besides, you'll be dead too! Is it really worth it?"

Kuro had defiance written all over his face. "Do you really think I haven't thought about that?" he asked with some amusement. "I have nothing and no one to live for. Dying will be bliss."

"You're crazy," Kagome repeated.

Kuro's smirk widened. "Well it seems like we are done with our little chat here," he said, standing up.

"Wait!" Kagome said on a sudden brainstorm. "You say you are doing this to make a name for yourself. How are you going to do that if nobody knows whom the "Destroyer of Japan" is? If you blow up the country its not like investigators will ever know who did it. It will be known as the "Mysterious Explosion" or something."

Kuro snickered. "Ah, Higurashi, you really do underestimate my planning. Yesterday I sent a letter explainingmy plans to almost every country in the world. China, Mexico, Germany, France, Spain, Canada, the United States and then some…I sent the letters on overnight express so they should be getting them now, at the earliest. By the time they read their letters it will be to late to stop me. I got the addresses from my father's desk," he finished with a triumphant grin.

"But…what about…how did…?" Kagome had run out of questions and Kuro was now inspecting his bomb.

"It was nice bragging to you but I've got a country to destroy."

"Keep dreaming," said a voice from behind Kagome. She whirled around and saw Inuyasha in his security uniform, holding out a cell phone. "Give it up Ito, I have your whole conversation with Kagome on this phone. Audio and visual."

Kuro looked bored. "If you really were listening, then you know that it doesn't matter if you have my "confession" on your phone. It is to late to stop me."

Inuyasha smirked at him and walked closer, standing in front of Kagome as if shielding her. "You don't understand. I followed Kagome up here. From the second she spoke to you, I dialed the emergency number and let them listen in on your conversation. They sent officers immediately. I think I hear them now," he said.

Silence settled on the large attic. Sure enough, Kagome could here sirens getting closer.

For the first time all night, Kuro looked panicked. "Then I'll be brief!" he snarled, turning toward his bomb.

Kagome looked around the attic for any kind of weapon while Inuyasha tried to keep Kuro from reaching his goal. Her eyes settled on a large bow and a pouch with a few arrows. She swept them off the ground and notched an arrow to the bow.

_That's right! Onigumo was an archer. I guess Kuro has had some lessons. That's probably why these are here. Oh kami-sama, the last time I held one of these was just after…Inuyasha died._

"Inuyasha, get out of the way!" Kagome all but screamed. She could feel her miko energy gathering at the tip of the arrow.

Inuyasha took one look at her arrow and scrambled to do as she requested. He stood beside her, glaring at Kuro in hatred.

Kuro, breathing heavily, turned around and saw Kagome's arrow for the first time. He stared at the pink energy surrounding it.

"A miko," he muttered before raising his voice. "You are not going to shoot me with that, are you Kagome?" he said calmly.

"I've done it before," she said, without thinking of whom she was talking to.

Kuro's eyebrow arched and Inuyasha faced her with confusion.

"You know that if you kill me, you will be killed. Regardless of my relationship with my father, he will not allow a common schoolgirl to escape with only a few years in prison after taking my life."

Kuro sounded so arrogant that Kagome just wanted to puke.

"I'll gladly give up my life it means the rest of the innocent people who live in Japan will survive," Kagome said without hesitating. Inuyasha looked at her with shocked eyes.

"No chance. If your dad's goons want Kagome, they'll have to go through me!" Inuyasha declared.

Kuro sneered at him. "You'd die to protect her? How sweet," he said sarcastically.

Kagome had had enough. Remembering her final battle with Naraku, she took those words very personally.

"You creep!" she screamed, as she let the arrow fly. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard the thud of the arrow hitting the wood. She peeked through her eyelids to find Kuro lying on the floor, looking severely shaken.

Without thinking, Kagome pulled another arrow from her pouch and set it to her bow. She pulled back and -

"No Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, throwing himself at the bow. The arrow flew and hit a wooden box far from its target.

"Police!" came a booming voice.

As if seized by sudden energy, Kuro jumped off the floor, ran to the attic window and opened it. Before he jumped he turned around and said darkly, "This isn't over Higurashi. Mark my words, I will find you…and I will kill you." Without another word, he jumped through the window just as three uniformed officers appeared.

One of them looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Where is he?"

Wordlessly, Kagome pointed to the still-open window. The officer muttered into his walkie-talkie, "Need some backup," before jumping onto the roof.

Another officer examined the bomb, "Damn kid knew what he was doing," Kagome heard him mutter.

The final officer smiled at them, "You two saved a lot of lives tonight, we're going to overlook your fake identification, party crash, et cetera," he said.

"Gee thanks," muttered Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Any other friends with you?" asked the officer.

"No," Kagome answered quickly, not wanting her friends to have to go to court or answer any statements.

The officer jotted something down as Kagome saw someone in the far corner of the room to see a figure. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Be right back," she murmured. She rushed over to the corner.

"So you stopped the bomb but not Kuro," Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"Yeah." Kagome gave him an update on the evening, including Kuro's departing words.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Kuro Ito said that?" Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Kagome, you may have saved Japan but you are now in tremendous danger."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Review, please. 


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for your patience. I have been without the Internet for nearly a week and it has been killing me! I just got it back this morning!

Check out my other story: The Soul Within. Stories don't stay on the front page for very long in the Inuyasha section...

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was Saturday and Kagome had spent all of her free time in the library the day before, trying to find some information about Sesshoumaru. To her dismay, she had found nothing except that he was very involved in politics. As a result of that wasted lunch hour, she hadn't been able to talk to Inuyasha about the night before.

Kagome opened her family's phone book. She flipped to the _t_ section and started running her finger up and down the pages.

"Takahashi, Takahashi…" she mumbled, looking for Inuyasha's phone number "Darn!" she exclaimed when she found it…it and a page full of other Takahashi's.

Kagome didn't know Inuyasha's phone number. "I guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way…"

* * *

Picking up the phone, she dialed the first number. 

"Hello?" asked a cool female voice.

"Hi, is Yasha there?" Kagome asked wearily, expecting the usual: "You have the wrong number, dear."

"Just a moment."

Kagome was so shocked that she exclaimed, "He's there!" She heard the woman chuckling and Kagome felt her face heat up in embarrassment. A moment later a new voice came onto the line.

"Yo."

"Since when do you say yo?"

"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah its me."

"How'd you get my number?"

Kagome smiled, that sounded familiar. "It took 97 calls, I'll tell you that much. I never realized how many Takahashi's live in Tokyo."

She could hear him smirking. "Well the 98th call is the charm."

"If you had told me that sooner I would've just picked the 98th phone number!" she said in a mock angry voice.

He laughed. "Something tells me you didn't just try to find my number because you're bored, what's up?"

"Just by that one question her happy attitude was deflated. "Inuyasha, I want to talk to you about Thursday night."

"…Kagome, I was there with you, I saw everything that happened…"

"You saw everything that happened but you don't _know_ everything that happened." That sounded confusing, even to her.

"…Okay…so what do you want to tell me?"

"It's a really long story, so unless you want your phone to have a busy signal for the rest of the day, I should tell you in person. Can you come over to my house at 3:00pm?"

"I can come over now if you want."

"No, I have to go and visit some old friends before then." Kagome said, thinking of her feudal friends. "Can you make it for three?"

"Sure, no problem. Bye Kagome."

"See you soon, Inuyasha."

Kagome hung up the phone and started grabbing first aid supplies, instant noodles for lunch and cat treats for Kirara. She scribbled a quick note to her mother just in case she got home early from visiting a friend in the hospital. Sota and her grandfather were at a sports game.

Just as Kagome stepped out the door, the phone rang. She sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"Hello, may I please speak to Kagome Higurashi?"

"Speaking," she said.

"Kagome, this is Detective Kishi of the Tokyo Police Department. I want to update you about Thursday night."

Kagome snapped to attention. "I'm listening," she said.

"We had some experts take a look at Mr. Kuro's bomb and he knew what he was doing. Had he set it off, all of Japan and probably the coast of North Korea would have been obliterated."

"Wow," Kagome said softly. She knew it was powerful but not powerful enough to cross the water and destroy some of Korea.

"You saved many people Kagome. You and your friend Yasha."

"It wasn't just us," said Kagome, remembering something, "two of my other friends, Sango Saito and Miroku Yamamoto, were with us. We all worked together."

Kagome had called them the night before and asked them if they wanted their names revealed. They said they wouldn't mind the media attention. As Sango had put it, "Who wouldn't want to be famous?"

The detective seemed surprised. "Well your names and the story are going to be released to the media shortly. Don't be surprised if they start pounding on your door. Heck, I'd recommend leaving your home for awhile."

"I plan to for the rest of the day," Kagome said truthfully, "thank you for calling Detective."

"My pleasure Kagome, if you ever have any questions, you can reach me at the Tokyo Police Department."

"Did you catch Kuro?" she asked eagerly.

There was a pause. "No but we have our best officers on the case, he should be caught very soon. Don't worry Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "I know, thank you Detective. Goodbye." Kagome hung up the phone.

_This can't get any worse, Kuro is still on the loose and when my name gets released into the media, my family is going to know where I was Thursday night…_

Kagome stared at her computer, remembering Yasuo's email address. She decided to send him a quick email. Kagome sat down at the computer and quickly logged on to her email account.

**From:** **kagome. Thursday night…**

**Hi Yasuo**

**It's Kagome, from Thursday night. Listen, I want you to know that I'm sorry for impersonating Akemi and that I had a very good reason for doing it. It's a long story but you can probably find out on the news tonight.**

**Thank you for trusting me with this email address, I promise I won't give it to anyone.**

**Kagome**

Kagome hit send and logged off. It was short, sweet and to the point.

She quickly grabbed her backpack, ran outside and jumped into the well.

* * *

Kagome walked through Inuyasha's forest, stopping by the Goshinboku. She always went there when she had problems with Inuyasha and it made her feel comforted and safe. She touched the bark and felt completely warm. 

"Hello, old friend," she whispered, before heading toward the village.

When she arrived, she glanced at Kaede's hut. _I'll go and see her after I visit my friends._

She approached the graves and fell to her knees. "It's been a whole year. No, more than a year. I thought time healed all wounds," she said softly. "I don't even have any pictures of you guys. My memory is the only camera I have. But the photographs there haven't even begun to fade yet…"

"I don't want them too," she continued. "I want to stop feeling this pain, but if it means forgetting you then I'll never do it. My dreams are the only way I can be with you guys, hunting for jewel shards, fighting youkai, protecting each other…Miroku, Sango, you two never even got a chance to confess your love for each other…well Sango didn't anyway. Shippo, you never got a chance to grow up…"

"I wish I could understand what was going on in my time. The people that look so much like you, have the same names as you, act like you…I want to understand but…Sesshoumaru can't explain, Kaede can't explain, I can't explain and they certainly can't either…Inuyasha Takahashi told me I wasn't alone but sometimes…I wonder if that's true…"

All of a sudden, Kagome felt the curious feeling of being dunked in cold water. She looked down at herself and found that she was completely dry, but she felt like she had been dunked into a swimming pool. She moved her hands and felt resistance against them.

Without warning, the cold-water feeling stopped and she sensed something that she thought she would never feel again.

_No way, its impossible…_

But right in front of her, lying innocently on Inuyasha's grave, was the Shikon no Tama.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Reviewers are the best people in the world! I was so surprised when I saw the number of new reviewers. I have over 100 reviews! I never thought that this story would get so popular.

Thank you for all the support, it means the world to me! Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! Next chapter Kagome tells Inuyasha her secret! So there's something to look forward to.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Kagome didn't know how long she stared at the jewel. Thinking that she was losing it, she blinked several times only to find it still there, sparkling in the sunlight.

Hesitantly, Kagome reached over and carefully picked it up. There was no doubt about it, this was the real Shikon no Tama.

_Oh Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?_

Kagome stood up and headed over to the house of the one person who could explain; Kaede.

* * *

"Kagome, 'tis wonderful to see ye again," Kaede greeted warmly, as she led Kagome inside her tiny hut. 

It was funny, but ever since the final battle with Naraku, Kagome and Kaede were closer than ever, even though Kagome still visited rarely. It was at least one thing to be grateful for.

Kagome heard a small mew and looked down to see Kirara lying on the floor. Kagome opened her backpack and presented the cat treats to the small youkai. Kirara jumped into her arms and started nibbling at the treats happily.

Kagome smiled at her, but said, "Kaede something terrible has happened and I need your help."

Kaede looked alarmed. She motioned for Kagome to sit down across from her.

Kagome dived right in. "I got here about half an hour ago and I went to visit my friend's graves." She paused. "I was just talking and then I felt a strange presence surrounding me."

"Strange how?" Kaede questioned.

"It's difficult to describe but…it kind of felt like I was in cold water, except for the fact that I couldn't move for a few minutes."

Kaede had an odd look on her face but Kagome continued, "When the feeling stopped, I sensed the presence of the Shikon no Tama and…it appeared right in front of me, on Inuyasha's grave." Kagome opened her palm, revealing the pink jewel.

Kaede had no expression on her face. Wordlessly, she held out her hand, silently asking to examine it. Kagome gave it to her.

Kaede looked at it for several moments before she spoke. "Kagome, the first time ye came back here, a year after Naraku's demise, ye said that ye were surprised that the well let ye come back here without the Shikon no Tama. I was too shocked to see ye to ask what had become of the jewel. However, now I want to know. What happened to it after Naraku's death?"

"Do you want the short story or long story?" Kagome said flatly.

"Short story."

"I gave it to Kikyo to take to hell so that Inuyasha could protect it even in death."

Kaede's eyebrows flew into her hair and her hand tightened around the jewel. "Okay, now I want the long story. What on earth possessed ye to give something that powerful to my sister, who was returning to the netherworld, where many deceased youkai rest?"

Kagome gently stroked Kirara's fur and looked into the fire pit. "Well…after Inuyasha's death, I was so broken that I thought I could never survive on my own. I found myself wishing that I had died with him. I felt no sense of triumph for defeating Naraku…only a terrible pang of sadness and loneliness." A lone tear ran down Kagome's cheek as she spoke.

She swallowed hard and continued, "Just after we had spoken and you had taken Kirara in here, Kikyo showed up." Kagome paused to wipe her eyes and struggled to keep her voice under control, "We spoke to each other and I told her how upset I was. I don't remember our conversation exactly but in her own way, she reminded me that Inuyasha sacrificed himself because he wanted me to live and that I couldn't let that be in vain. She told me that it wasn't too late to say goodbye to him and that I would see him again someday."

"At that moment, I felt that we had a bond that was greater than just sharing the same soul. The two things that have kept me going for the past year were knowing how hard Inuyasha tried to keep me alive and Kikyo reminding me of that. If it weren't for Kikyo, I would have died from the depression, or lived as an empty shell," she said.

Kaede looked deeply moved and Kagome could see pride for her older sister, shining in her eyes. "Kagome, how come ye didn't keep the jewel?"

Kagome was ready with an answer this time. "Everybody I had ever met in this era had directly or indirectly been hurt by the jewel. I didn't want it to exist on earth anymore. I knew that nobody could protect it better than Inuyasha, alive or dead. I trusted Kikyo to take it to him. Until this day, I thought it was gone forever. I have no idea how it returned."

"I have a theory," Kaede said quietly, turning the jewel over in her hands. "Mikos are the only people who can protect the jewel without tainting it or bending over to its power. Anyone else, no matter how good-hearted they are, could not keep it as pure."

"If the jewel was tainted, I would have felt its presence when it returned. However, I felt nothing, which means that hell has not tainted it."

Kagome listened with a blank look on her face. "So, what are you saying?" she asked nervously.

"I'm saying that the Shikon no Tama never left my sister's possession in the netherworld. It was not delivered to Inuyasha," Kaede summed up.

Absolute silence. Kagome didn't know what to say. "But…but hell is a big place, right? Maybe...she just couldn't find him…" Kagome croaked out feebly.

Kaede shook her head. " 'Tis a big place, aye," she agreed. "However, it doesn't matter how big it is, my sister has a connection to Inuyasha that would lead her directly to him."

"I know," Kagome said sounding hurt. "So…if he's not in hell and he's not on earth…then he must be in heaven!" Kagome said, feeling happy for the first time since the conversation began. "I knew he would go there! He protected so many people-"

"I'm sorry, child," Kaede said, cutting her off. "I highly doubt that Inuyasha went to heaven, even with his big heart. Heaven is a sacred place where the Kamis and Buddha reside. I don't think Inuyasha would even _want_ to go there."

Kagome knew she was right. Once Miroku told her and Sangothe same thing. "But if he's not in heaven, hell or earth, where is he!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"Sit back down Kagome," Kaede said firmly. Kagome did, feeling ashamed of her outburst. "I do not know where Inuyasha is resting, but I'm sure that it isn't in one of the three worlds.

"I understand," Kagome said shakily, willing herself to keep the fresh tears at bay.

_Okay enough talk about this. New subject, new subject!_

"So, how did Kikyo send the jewel back to earth?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Kikyo is a powerful miko…I think she somehow used her powers to send the jewel back to earth."

"At the exact time I was there?" Kagome asked skeptically. "Why didn't she just keep the jewel? She could protect it better and it caused enough trouble."

Kaede smiled gently. "She is protecting it…through you. As for your other question, I think she sensed you there."

Kagome nodded, allowing her eyes to wander around the tiny hut. They rested on a familiar boomerang and staff. After the final battle, Kagome had taken all that was left of her friends to keep in her possession. However, the only thing in her time was the Tetsusiaga. The staff was kept in the feudal era to assist Kaede in making barriers. Hiraikotsu was kept there so that Kirara could have a part of Sango.

"Oh Kagome, I have something for ye," Kaede said, taking something out of her miko robes.

"Kaede, you don't have to-" Kagome began but Kaede waved it aside. She attached the Shikon no Tama to it and placed it in Kagome's palm.

Kagome looked at it. It was a necklace used to carry the Shikon no Tama, exactly like the one she had received on her first day in the feudal era. Kagome smiled. "Thank you Kaede, I'll do my best to protect the jewel." Kagome glanced at her watch, 2:54. "Oh Kami-sama! I have to go! I'm meeting Inuyasha at my house."

"Go ahead, child. I wouldn't want to keep ye from seeing your _friend,"_ Kaede said with a knowing smile.

Kagome put down the sleeping Kirara, dashed out of the hut and ran toward the well. _It's not like that; Inuyasha Takahashi is just a friend. I made a promise to my Inuyasha…_ That was her last thought before the well consumed her.

* * *

"It's 2:59, I made it," Kagome muttered as she climbed at of the well.

"No you didn't," said a voice. "Time to die Kagome."

Kagome looked up into Kuro's dark, hate-filled eyes. Without warning, he grabbed her neck and started squeezing as he pushed her over the edge of the well. They began to fall...

Kagome was so busy trying to breath that she didn't notice the blue light surrounding the two of them.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Have a mentioned lately how much I cherish my reviewers? Love you all!

Well, I was on vacation last week and it was great. But now I am back with a chapter for all of you precious people. Enjoy!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Kagome gasped and wheezed, but Kuro's vice-grip only tightened. She forced herself to open her eyes, only to see his maniacal grin illuminated by the blue light of the bone eaters well.

_No! He can't come here! He can't! My family's secret!_

Kagome desperately tried to inhale but Kuro's evil smirk was growing blurrier…and darker…

_I can't die! Not before I figure out the mystery of Sango…Miroku…Inu…_

Then Kagome's world went black.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!" 

Kagome groaned. Why was her mom waking her up? It was Saturday. And why couldn't she breathe? Why was her bed so hard? What was going on?

"Kagome, Kagome!"

Kagome tried to tell her that it was Saturday but she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. Kagome turned onto her side and started to give hacking coughs. Tears stung her eyes.

"Kagome!"

Kagome forced herself to open her eyes only to be met with a dark gaze looking half worried, half relieved. Her eyes widened.

"Inu…yasha," she said gasping.

"Kagome…you're okay." Suddenly, he pulled her toward him, his strong arms clutched her tightly. "I thought you were gone," he said in a low voice.

Kagome tried to tell him that she was okay but she still couldn't talk. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waste and gave him a gentle squeeze. This was way better than Kuro choking - Wait a minute!

Kagome jumped to her feet, earning another round of coughs. As she struggled to get her breathing under control, she said, "Where is…Kuro?"

Inuyasha looked angry at the mention of the name. "That bastard ran off when he saw me," he said shortly.

Kagome nodded and sat back down in shock. Inuyasha was here…in the feudal era and Kuro had run of somewhere… She glanced around at the surroundings. The well, the village in the distance, the forest…full of youkai…

In a panic, Kagome jumped up again. "Inuyasha, we have to get out of here!" she exclaimed, tugging on his hand.

Inuyasha made no move to get up. "Why?" he asked.

"It's a long story. It's what I was going to explain at my house. I'd be happy to tell you everything but right now…we have to go!" she said urgently.

Inuyasha sighed and let her pull him up.

"This way," she said, leading him toward Kaede's village.

It was after a few minutes that Kagome realized that she was still holding Inuyasha's hand. Blushing, she dropped it as if it were a piece of hot coal and continued walking. Just after they had passed the Goshinboku, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was not following her anymore.

She turned around and saw him staring at the Goshinboku. He reached toward it and touched the spot where Kikyo's arrow had dented the ancient bark. He seemed to be confounded.

Ignoring the little voice in her head that was comparing the two Inuyashas again, she walked over to the tree and tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Inuyasha…we really need to go."

"Just a minute!" he said impatiently.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. So he was going to be snappy, was he? Kagome didn't think so. He didn't understand that there were _youkai_ around here that were dying for a meal. Kagome turned around and continued walking. Without looking over her shoulder, she said in a careless voice, "Sit boy."

**CRASH!**

"Hey!"

Kagome continued walking. "I'm sure you'd love to know how I did that so get over here! I don't have all day," she called over her shoulder. She suppressed a grin of satisfaction when she heard him grudgingly begin to follow her.

* * *

"Kagome! I thought that ye were going to see - Oh hello," she said in extreme surprise as she noticed the man with Kagome. 

"Kaede this is my friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kaede, she is a miko," Kagome introduced quickly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't _miko_ bring somebody young to mind?"

_Why did you say that? Why must you insist on making me compare you with Inuyasha!_

Kagome sighed. "Sit," she said to Inuyasha, taking satisfaction in the thud that Inuyasha made when he hit the ground.

Kaede looked interested. "It doesn't work as hard as it should," she said conversationally.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome agreed as Inuyasha sat up and started sulking. "Kaede I need to tell you something."

Kaede sighed. "I can't think of anybody that gets into more trouble than ye child. What happened this time?" she asked.

Kagome didn't pause. "I had just gotten out of the well at home and Kuro, Naraku's reincarnation, appeared. He started strangling me and somehow, while he was trying to kill me, we fell over the side of the well, back here."

"Kagome's mother told me that Kagome would meet me in the well house. Just as I opened the door, I saw Kuro and Kagome fall into the well. I jumped in and ended up in this freaky place. Kuro ran off when he saw me," Inuyasha finished up.

Kaede looked alarmed. "He is running in the forest? What if he tries to go back to your time, Kagome? He'll get away!"

Kagome wasn't fazed. "Rest assured Kaede, Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can get through the well on our own. I don't know why but it is true. The only reason that Kuro got here in the first place is because he was hanging onto my neck when I fell through."

"Okay, I've been patient enough…What the hell is going on? What is this place? And what is with this?" bellowed Inuyasha, tugging on his rosary.

Kaede stood up. "You are going to tell him everything?" Kagome nodded. "I'll be next door if ye need me." With that, she disappeared.

Kagome faced Inuyasha. "What I am about to tell you sounds even crazier than Kuro's nuclear bomb. This is the biggest secret of my life and nobody except my family knows about it. Now I am going to tell you everything, from start to finish. Do not interrupt me until I'm done."

Inuyasha nodded to show he was listening.

"Do you remember that legend I told you about and the story I wrote?" Inuyasha nodded, looking confused. "It's all true, the story explains all about this place. The hanyou I told you about was named Inuyasha and the miko was named Kikyo. Inuyasha was the one I told you about who had died."

"He was a hanyou?" asked Inuyasha in surprise.

"Yes, no interrupting. On my fifteenth birthday, I fell through the well on my family's shrine. It made me come here, to feudal Japan. 500 years back in time. I freed Inuyasha from the Goshinboku and accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama. We were forced to work together to collect the shards of the jewel and put it back together. I was able to sense the shards and he would protect me." Kagome smiled softly. "Along the way, we met some other friends and an evil youkai - actually hanyou - that we had to defeat. He was responsible for everything bad that had happened to my friends. Kuro is the reincarnation of this evil hanyou. His name was Naraku."

"Although they were both hanyous, they were created differently. Inuyasha was the result of a human mother and youkai father. Naraku, however, was born a human and stayed a human for his childhood and youth; his human name was Onigumo. One day, not long after Inuyasha and Kikyo met, Kikyo found Onigumo with severe burns. She helped him as best as she could, but he was beyond repair and he knew it. Still, he fell in love with Kikyo and was extremely envious of the hanyou she spent so much time with. So he called some youkai and they became one with his flesh. He became very strong, stronger than most youkai and he was constantly building up his power."

"A year later, we battled him for the last time. All my friends were killed and I ended up shooting him with an arrow. When I told you that Inuyasha had died protecting me, it was from Naraku, and when I said that the murderer was killed on the scene, it was by me." She took a deep breath and showed him the jewel around her neck. "This is the sacred jewel. That is basically the whole story in a nutshell. I…really miss Inuyasha and my other friends - ironically named Sango and Miroku. Oh and that rosary…I don't know how you got it but it has a spell on it that mikos use to subdue youkai."

Shocked would be a mild way to describe Inuyasha's expression. He didn't speak for several moments. "That sounds really complicated but I think I get it. You've been through a lot," he added quietly. "I can't believe you actually told me your biggest secret."

Kagome shrugged, "I would have a hard time explaining how we got here. Besides, I trust you."

Inuyasha showed a faint trace of a smile. "Since you have told me your biggest secret, I can trust you will mine. This is the reason why I don't want anyone to know my real name."

One hand went to his rosary. He twirled each fang on it once and waited. To Kagome's amazement, his hair turned silver and two small dog-ears appeared on his head.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Wow...I think that last chapter was my most popular so far! Thank for all the support and reviews. I read each and every one and replied to signed reviews...check your inboxes (I'm sure you've all gotten them by now; I sent them awhile ago)!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Kagome stared. She felt like she was in shock. How was this possible? That concealment spell…it was so powerful. Sure he was extremely similar to Inuyasha but Kagome had never suspected, even for a moment, that he would actually be…an Inu-hanyou. With that spell, his aura was completely human with no traces of anything else.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome snapped out of her daze.

"…Are you going to say something?" Inuyasha asked uneasily.

Kagome gave him a quick, reassuring smile. "Sorry Inuyasha. I was just really surprised; I didn't see that coming. I was just thinking that the rosary has a really powerful concealment spell."

Inuyasha blinked. "That's your reaction?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, that's my reaction. What did you think it would be?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Scared, panicked, mad that I didn't tell you…"

It was Kagome's turn to shrug. "Why would I be scared? I just told you that one of my best friends was a hanyou and some of my other friends were youkai. There was Shippo, a kitsune child and Koga the wolf-youkai is still alive and living nearby…As for you not telling me, I understand completely because I didn't tell you my secret for the same reason." She grinned. "That night when we crashed the party, I met Shippo's reincarnation, so that was one positive thing that happened there."

"How do you know people are "reincarnated"? That sounds like something you read in books," Inuyasha said skeptically.

Kagome smiled dryly. "Trust me; I know how to recognize reincarnations now. I'm…I'm actually Kikyo's reincarnation."

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that simple fact caused a lot of problems between Inuyasha and I because he was sealed to a tree for fifty years, thinking that Kikyo had betrayed him. That was one of the many problems that Naraku caused. It took Inuyasha awhile to realize that, reincarnation or not, I'm my own person."

Kagome told Inuyasha more about Naraku. From killing Sango's family and manipulating Kohaku to having Koga's wolves slaughtered to Miroku's cursed hand.

"This guy sounds like even more of a bastard than Kuro," Inuyasha commented.

"Well reincarnations aren't the same people as they were before but they do tend to relive certain events that happened before," Kagome said while thinking of the times when her body had been possessed or somebody else had manipulated her arrow to kill Inuyasha.

Suddenly, realization dawned on her.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, sensing her unease.

"Reincarnations tend to relive certain events that happened before," Kagome repeated, "That means that Kuro...I'm almost positive…he is going to do the same thing Onigumo."

"What was that again?"

Kagome sighed. "The complicated part of the story. Onigumo gets burned, falls in love with Kikyo, and lets youkai consume his body so that he can remove Inuyasha and have Kikyo for himself. I think Kuro is going to do the same thing except that he probably just wants to kill me."

"Can he do that?"

"Of course he can! There are plenty of youkai still around here and if Onigumo could do it, so can Kuro."

"So how do I stop him?" Inuyasha asked sounding bored.

Kagome glared at him. "This is not going to be like the forest, if he has youkai in him he could be just as bad, if not worse than Naraku!"

"Keh…I'm a hanyou, I'm strong enough."

_That's what Inuyasha thought too… _

Kaede walked in. "How are ye two getting along - Oh my," she said, seeing Inuyasha.

"Everything is okay, Kaede," said Kagome, ignoring her reaction to Inuyasha, "We are just talking about the likely chance that Kuro is going to do what Onigumo did all those years ago."

Kaede's face was instantly grave. "There is a very good chance of that and a good chance that you two will not be able to stop him alone."

Kagome grinned. "I told you so," she said to Inuyasha, "Lets get going." She jumped to her feet.

"Where?" asked Inuyasha and Kaede at the same time.

Kagome looked at the large boomerang and staff leaning against Kaede's wooden wall. "It's about time that those weapons got to fight again. We are going to get some reinforcements."

Biding Kaede farewell, Kagome headed toward the well with Inuyasha at her side.

_Sango…Miroku…_

_

* * *

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well as she explained her plan._

"Something inside of me is just telling me that Sango and Miroku can master those weapons in Kaede's hut," she finished.

Inuyasha looked skeptical as he put his concealment spell back on. "But I thought that you and were the only ones that could go through the well."

"No problem, they can just hang on to us. That's how Kuro got though. Do you have a cell phone?" Inuyasha nodded. "Okay call anyone you need to and I'll get on the phone with Sango and Miroku. Tell whoever answers the phone that we are…studying for exams at my house overnight. Come into my house when you are done."

Without another word, Kagome rushed into her house to talk to her mother, Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Kagome was reading over some of her favourite memories in her story when Inuyasha entered her room.

"I called them," Kagome said unnecessarily, carefully shutting her book. "They should be here in five or ten minutes."

"Do they know what they are getting into?" Inuyasha asked, sitting at Kagome's desk chair.

"Well, I did tell them that this was going to be worse than sneaking in to a party and stopping Kuro from launching a nuclear bomb, so I think they have a pretty good idea of what they are getting into."

"I meant to ask you earlier, how did your mom react when she heard about you on the news?"

Kagome shrugged. "She was worried but she was glad that I didn't go alone. Don't forget, she used to let me fight youkai in the feudal era; a bomb wouldn't faze her too much."

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't think anybody at my house even noticed. What were you just reading?" he asked curiously.

"Oh…the story I entered into that contest. The one about the feudal era."

"Can I read it? It might help me understand everything better."

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "It's too private in some spots…my soul is on these pages. Its like a diary - actually I did create it from my diary." Seeing Inuyasha about to open his mouth, she added, "It was okay that the judges read it, they didn't know that Kichi was me and that makes a big difference."

Interrupting Inuyasha before he started talking, she said, "I do have something for you though."

Inuyasha looked interested. Kagome went over to her closet and pulled out a long, solid, wooden case. Stylishly carved on its lid was one word: Tetsusaiga.

Kagome's grandfather hadn't liked the idea of Kagome keeping a "Dangerous Sword" out in the open, so he had one of his friends (who was a carpenter) make that case for Kagome. Kagome was very thankful for the gift; it carried her most precious treasure. It was the only thing she had from Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the case and Inuyasha peered inside. He frowned when he saw the rusty sword. "This sword is called Tetsusaiga, it was made from Inuyasha's father's fang. When a hanyou, like Inuyasha, wields it, it transforms to a large size and is able to unleash massive amounts of power. It won't transform for humans and youkai can't even touch it because of a barrier."

Inuyasha looked like a boy on his birthday that had just received the toy he had wanted all year.

"There is a catch though. It has to be used in the defense of a human and you might need a bit of training with it."

Inuyasha didn't seem at all put out.

"And…this sword used to belong to Inuyasha. This sword has saved his life and mine many, many times and it is more special to me than anything I own."

"So…I can't keep it?" Inuyasha said, sounding depressed.

Without hesitating, Kagome shook her head. "No."

Just then, the doorbell rang, announcing Sango and Miroku's arrival. Kagome grinned at Inuyasha. "You know that they aren't going to take the feudal era news as well as you did, right?"

Inuyasha grimaced. "They definitely won't take the news of me being a hanyou well."


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Reviewers, thank you…I'm overwhelmed and feeling very emotional. Just…thank you so much for your reviews…they truly mean the world to me.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kagome greeted her friends at the door and led them to the kitchen where she proceeded to tell them what she had told Inuyasha. Ms. Higurashi was also in the kitchen but she was baking cookies and humming quietly to herself.

"So, basically Kuro is going to try to kill me by absorbing youkai, like Naraku did," Kagome finished.

Miroku's face had the same expression as it did when she told them about the nuclear bomb. Sango looked unsure.

"Kagome…this seems too weird," Miroku said carefully, "I can understand a psycho trying to kill everyone is Japan because there are lots of crazy people in the world. But youkai…they don't exist. You don't see youkai or hanyou in Tokyo, they are just myths."

"Besides," Sango added, "If Kuro really is 500 years back in time, can't you just leave him there and get on with your life?"

Kagome sighed. "I can't make you guys believe me but I can answer your questions. Miroku, youkai and hanyou still exist today. They have powerful concealment spells. I only know two, maybe three, personally," she said, thinking of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Yasuo (after all, he was Shippo's reincarnation...he was probably a youkai), "but I'm sure there are lots more out there."

She turned to Sango. "I can't simply leave Kuro in the feudal era. Keeping him back there would be as bad as keeping Naraku alive. If he can take over the land, the future will be changed and the world as we know it would have never existed. I don't know how long hanyou live but I'm sure he could rule the world for a few centuries. The reason I was away from school so much last year was because me and my friends were trying to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel."

With that, Sango was convinced. Miroku on the other hand…

"It just seems so…"

Kagome fought to keep her temper under control. "I am not crazy. I'll prove it to you!" She stood up. "I'll go jump in the well right now!"

"No you won't," said Inuyasha sharply. He had been quiet the whole time. "Kuro could be waiting for you on the other side of the well. If you jump in, you might not come out."

"But I have to - "

"Miroku, I'll show you some proof," he said, glaring at his friend for being so stubborn. His hand flew to his rosary. He removed the concealment spell and his claws, fangs, ears and silver hair returned. "Enough proof for you?"

Miroku was momentarily shocked speechless and Sango grinned at the sight.

"He's an Inu-hanyou," Kagome explained cheerfully.

"My real name is Inuyasha."

"It suits him well," Sango said, completely unfazed by his transformation.

Miroku finally found his voice, "Well, I guess we better go and stop Kuro…how do we stop him?"

"There are weapons that I think you two can master back in the feudal era. I'll use the bow and arrow - "

"She's a miko," interrupted Inuyasha.

" - Inuyasha will use a sword called Tetsusaiga, Sango will use a giant boomerang and you can use a powerful staff…and maybe sacred sutras. It depends on how much spiritual power you have."

Miroku raised his eyebrows but chose not to comment.

"I'll just get my stuff and we'll get going. Inuyasha come with me, I'm not carrying my backpack _and_ your sword." Kagome walked up the stairs.

"I thought you said it wasn't my sword!" he called but he headed toward her room nonetheless.

Kagome filled any and all extra backpack space with first aid. Bandages, gauze, bandages, ointment, bandages, painkillers, bandages…

"Moving to a hospital?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk.

Kagome sighed. She stood up and tried to lift her bag. "Can't be too careful. Besides, it's a habit."

Understanding dawned on him. "So when you said old habits die hard…"

"I was talking about the amount of times I kept first aid in my backpack in the feudal era. I give up on this bag! I think it's a back-breaking youkai in disguise!" she exclaimed angrily.

Inuyasha looked amused, as he opened her wooden box and grabbed Tetsusaiga and the clip that Kagome had made before Sango and Miroku had arrived. It would allow him to attach Tetsusaiga to his modern clothing.

"If you glare at that bag any harder, you are going to burn holes into it," he said as he easily picked it up and swung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

He left the room and Kagome could only sigh gratefully.

* * *

"Well, this is it. This is the well."

"Although this place is kind of creepy, the well looks normal enough," Sango said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kagome said. "Okay, there is something else you and Miroku should know," she said to Sango, "For some reason, Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can pass through this well by ourselves."

"So I'll just have to hang on to you, Kagome," Miroku said with a perverted grin.

Much to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha beat Sango to the punch.

"Don't _ever_ touch her," he growled dangerously to the momentarily unconscious Miroku.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in surprise.

Sango nodded in approval. "I can't knock him unconscious very often," she said, sounding impressed. "Good job, Inuyasha."

"I'm really tempted to leave him behind, but I'll take him through." He hoisted Miroku up by his collar and jumped into the well.

Sango took a step back when she saw the unexpected blue light consume their friends.

"Okay Kagome, if I wasn't convinced before, I am now," she said.

Kagome nodded. "Are…are you ready to jump?" she asked.

Sango nodded firmly. "Absolutely. I am not letting you guys fight an evil hanyou without me." She put her arm through Kagome's.

"One…two…three…JUMP!" Kagome commanded.

They jumped. Sango had her eyes squeezed shut when they leaped into the well but she hesitantly opened them when she did not hit the hard-packed dirt of the floor below. A few seconds later, they were there.

Sango looked at the sky where the roof had been in wonder.

"Hey Inuyasha! Give us a hand! Vines are a lot harder to climb than steps you know!" said Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome! Ye are back a lot sooner than I thought." Kaede said in surprise

Kagome smiled. "Kaede I would like you to meet Sango and Miroku."

Miroku had regained consciousness as soon as Kagome and Sango had gotten out of the well.

Kaede's mouth formed and O. Nonetheless, she smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet ye two."

Sango and Miroku repeated the sentiment.

Kagome heard a soft mew. Before she could turn, Kirara had jumped into Sango's arms.

"Wow…she's adorable," Sango said softly, petting her gently.

"She's a neko-youkai named Kirara. She was a very good friend of my other friend namedSango," Kagome said.

"Well…I'll be your friend too, okay?" The neko-youkai mewed happily.

"Kaede, could I borrow Hiraikotsu and the staff? Inuyasha is already outside trying to get the blade to transform."

Kaede nodded immediately and gestured to the wall of her hut. Sango easily lifted the Hiraikotsu and Miroku held the staff in amazement.

"This feels…so familiar," she heard him mutter.

Kagome tried to stop her heart from pounding as she led them outside.

"Start practicing," she said.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and the only one to successfully master a weapon was Sango. She had gotten the hang of the boomerang after very few failures. Although, watching her throw the mighty weapon in blue jeans and a lime-green shirt took some getting used to.

Miroku did possess spiritual power. A lot of it. Kagome could sense it as soon as he started trying to use the staff to make barriers. He was able to hold them up for only a few seconds but he was able to use the sacred sutras effectively.

Inuyasha had little success. He had only managed to get the blade to transform once, when he had saved a villager. Sango's Hiraikotsu had cut a tree in half and almost crushed a village man. Inuyasha was not able to unleash the Wind Scar.

Kagome sighed. _It's okay, they can practice again tomorrow…_

* * *

"Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha muttered urgently.

"What…" she mumbled groggily, clutching her sleeping bag.

"Kuro is here."

Kagome snapped to attention and took a peek out the door. Silhouetted against the morning sunset, Kuro stood tall with youkai surrounding him.

Kagome looked at her sleeping friends and then Inuyasha. "It looks like the battle is going to be today."


	27. Chapter 26

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"I'll wake up Sango and Miroku," Kagome said sighing.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm as she walked by, stopping her. "Why?"

Kagome was confused. "Why am I going to wake them up?" Inuyasha nodded. "You heard Kaede, we can't fight Kuro alone. Especially since you can't use the wind scar yet."

Inuyasha growled softly at her words. "We don't even need to fight him. Didn't you say that the jewel grants a wish? Just wish for him to be gone or something."

Kagome brought her hand to the jewel on her neck and shook her head firmly. She didn't even consider what Inuyasha had suggested. "No way. This jewel was made from a pure soul of a miko and the tainted souls of youkai. If I wished for Kuro to be gone, the jewel would recognize the wish as selfish and the youkai souls would taint it. We just have to fight Kuro the old-fashioned way."

Without another word she marched over to Sango and Miroku (to Miroku's dismay, Sango had insisted on sleeping as far away from him as she could). "Rise and Shine guys, we going to be fighting Kuro a lot sooner than we originally thought."

* * *

"You know, Inuyasha said he's been standing out there like that all morning. Maybe if we just stay in here all day, he'll get bored and go away," Miroku commented lightly.

"No way!" Inuyasha said. "That bastard is going to die today!" Recklessly, he rushed out of the cabin into the sunlight. Shaking their heads, Kagome, Sango and Miroku picked up their weapons and followed him.

"Ah, you finally decided to show yourselves. I thought I was going to have to stand out here all day," Kuro said casually.

Inuyasha tried to charge toward him but Kagome stuck out her arm, effectively stopping him. "I…I can't believe you would let youkai posses you, just because of a petty thing like revenge," Kagome said disbelievingly.

"Well, I gave my word that I would kill you and I intend to do just that," Kuro stated calmly, "However, I might consider letting you go if you hand over the Shikon no Tama, right now."

"No way," Kagome said with a strong voice, clutching the jewel around her neck. "Besides, you don't even want it, the youkai that posses you want it."

"I assure you, nobody is possessing me," Kuro sneered, "The desire to kill you and obtain more power is mine and mine alone." He paused. "As much as I would love boast, that was my downfall in the attic. It is an error I will not make again. Today you die Kagome Higurashi." Without another word, he thrust out his hand, commanding the youkai around him to attack.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her and Tetsusaiga immediately transformed. It was because…he was protecting Kagome.

"Hmm, I see your friend is actually a hanyou, Kagome," Kuro smirked arrogantly, "Too bad he won't be able to save you."

Inuyasha easily made work of the smaller youkai that kept coming at Kagome. "Are you two just going to gawk all day? Make yourself useful!" he demanded.

Sango and Miroku snapped out of their dazes. "Sango, Miroku see if you can stop the smaller youkai," Inuyasha said, still swinging Tetsusaiga around. "I'm going after Kuro." Without waiting for an answer, he leaped over his small opponents and out of Kagome's line of sight.

Miroku's staff started to emit faint blue light. Every youkai that touched the weapon immediately disintegrated. Kagome was in awe of his spiritual power.

Sango was using her weapon as if she had used it all of her life. She was swinging it left, right and center with all the force she could muster. The number of dead youkai piling up around her was a good indication of her skill.

Kagome grinned as she launched another arrow at the wall of youkai.

This wasn't going to be like the last battle with Naraku. This time, nobody would die.

"Oh kami-sama, I've had enough of this!" yelled Sango in exasperation. "You two might want to stand back," she said to Kagome and Miroku.

Using her weapon as momentum, she spun around, and around, and around until she released it.

Just like that, the wall of youkai seemed to fall.

Miroku gazed in awe at Sango. "Sango, my darling, you are as strong and wise as you are beautiful," he said, reaching out toward her lower back.

**SLAP!**

"Pervert! This is hardly the time, what's wrong with you?" said Sango in aggravation. Kagome might have imagined it but she could have sworn that Sango's cheeks were tinged with light rouge.

Kagome looked up to see Kuro and Inuyasha fighting a short distance away. From her distance, they looked just like Naraku and Inuyasha.

Kuro was sending tentacles out mercilessly at Inuyasha. Already the inu-hanyou had several small injuries. Inuyasha was swinging Tetsusaiga wildly at Kuro's new body, occasionally cutting off a tentacle. It seemed like the two hanyous were evenly matched.

If only Inuyasha could unleash the Wind Scar…At the very least it would bring Kuro down for a moment…

Kagome sighed in frustration. They were fighting just like they had in the forest. They would dodge, attack and occasionally get hit. Right now, Inuyasha looked exhausted. Kagome broke into a run toward the two with Sango and Miroku at her side.

Kuro looked up. "Ah Kagome, you have managed to get pass my youkai and decided to receive your death directly from me, am I right?"

With a growl, Inuyasha swung his blade directly at Kuro, nearly cutting his head off. "Concentrate on me, you bastard. You aren't going anywhere near her!"

Kuro leaped into the air easily. "You swing that blade around like a toy, Inuyasha. You think you can protect her? You can't even protect yourself!"

Without so much as a warning, Kuro swung one of his newly obtained tentacles at the inu-hanyou, sending his sprawling into the ground a good distance away.

Kagome tore her eyes away from Inuyasha and focused on her target. She notched an arrow to her bow and let it soar toward Kuro.

It hit a tentacle.

Kuro frowned at it, but the tentacle immediately regenerated. It seemed that her arrow, like the Tetsusaiga, couldn't stop Kuro from restoring himself.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's boomerang came flying out of nowhere and was headed straight for Kuro's body. The hanyou couldn't move quickly enough.

Sango easily caught her weapon and shouldered it again. The boomerang had hit its objective; it had cut Kuro in two at his stomach.

For the first time since the battle began, Kuro looked angry. "This has nothing to do with you!" he snarled at Sango. He swung a revived tentacle at her -

"Get back you monster!" yelled Miroku, jumping in front of Sango and bringing his staff up too late.

Kuro succeeded in leaving a giant gash from Miroku's right shoulder to his wrist.

Miroku grimaced and fell onto the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, "Are you okay?"

Miroku gave her a weak grin. "Never better."

Hurriedly, Sango took the sweater she had wrapped around her waist and tied it securely onto Miroku's arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

Kuro smirked and turned his attention back on Kagome. "You have been nothing but trouble since I've met you. Die!" he said furiously, rushing toward her.

Kuro instantly skidded to a stop when Inuyasha jumped right in front of her, holding out his mighty blade. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"You…if it weren't for you, she would already be dead!"

Kagome tugged on his sleeve, "Inuyasha, if you ever want to have a chance of beating him, you have to see the wind scar. Now is as good a time as any. The angrier he gets, the stronger his demonic aura becomes."

"There is nothing I would love more than to blast this guy into a million pieces, but you're not telling me how to see the wind scar!" he complained.

"The spot where the two winds collide; yours and his. That's all I really know," she said truthfully.

"Enough talk," growled Kuro, leaping into the air.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's entire expression changed. His eyes were focused on one spot. "I see it," he muttered raising his sword. As Kuro got closer, he swung it. "WIND SCAR!" he roared.

Kagome had to shield her eyes from the blinding light for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kuro in various pieces, trying to literally pull himself together.

Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha. "You did it! Now you just have to aim for his heart."

"Or I can aim for his," Kuro said darkly.

Before Kagome could blink, Kuro lashed out a tentacle and it…it…

"Damn it all…" said Inuyasha, as he slumped to the ground.

"Inuyasha…no…" Kagome said in distress.

It went through Inuyasha's heart.

* * *

A/N: Before you all start yelling at me, answer me this. Do you think I am really going to kill Inuyasha again? Do you think I am that heartless? I'm not heartless. Since this is an evil cliffy, you can expect a fast update. Thank you reviewers! You never fail to warm my heart with your kind words. 


	28. Chapter 27

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

No…no…no…no…

That was the thought that was repetitively running through Kagome's mind.

No…no…no…no…

This couldn't be happening again! It just couldn't!

Kagome's vision blurred with tears as she took out an arrow. She faced Kuro and pointed it at him.

"That's it," she said, voice shaking, "That's it. I'm not going to let you hurt people I care about anymore." She glanced over at Sango and Miroku who were looking in her direction in shock.

Kagome pulled back on her bow, trying to aim despite her blurry vision. "Past, present or future, I WILL NOT let you hurt the people I care about ever again!" she declared, releasing the arrow.

Something odd was happening to her arrow. Instead of the usually pink energy surrounding it, the light was blue. The last thing Kagome saw before she shielded her eyes from the light was Kuro's look of horror.

Kagome opened her eyes. Her arrow was…in the ground. It was a couple of feet from Kuro. She had missed.

Kuro looked at her, then the arrow, and then her again. His lips curved upwards into a triumphant grin.

"You missed. You couldn't hit me in the attic and you couldn't hit me here."

Suddenly unable to stand, Kagome sank to her knees.

"Now I will finish you off," said Kuro, running toward her.

Kagome didn't move. A lone tear slid down her cheek and onto the lush grass.

"Wh-What's happening?" asked Kuro looking alarmed, "I…I can't move!"

Kagome looked up with tear-filled eyes. To her amazement, Kuro seemed to be glowing with a faint blue light. In fact…the whole ground seemed to be glowing and the light was strongest around…the arrow she had tried to shoot him with.

Kagome slowly reached out a hand. She could move just fine. Turning her head, she could see that Miroku and Sango weren't affected either. Sango was applying pressure to Miroku's arm to stop the bleeding and Miroku was wincing.

Kagome looked back at Kuro. His face was a picture of sheer panic. The light was getting brighter but Kagome forced herself not to close her eyes this time.

And then…it was gone. The light was gone. And Kuro…Kuro was on his knees like Kagome.

Kagome cautiously stood up.

"Kagome…"

Startled, Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha trying, and failing to get up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome fell to her knees again, pulled Inuyasha into a sitting position and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alive!" she said hysterically.

"…I'm alive, but I won't be for much longer if you crush me to death," he said with a dry grin.

Immediately, Kagome backed off. "What happened to you? I…I thought you were dead. His tentacle…it went right through your heart."

"Keh," he said smirking. "That's what you thought when he and I were fighting in the forest. He couldn't aim then and he can't aim now. He got my shoulder again," he said arrogantly.

"Inuyasha…I'm really, really glad that you're okay," she said wiping her eyes.

Inuyasha's expression softened. "It would take more that Kuro to bring me down. By the way, where is Kuro," asked Inuyasha curiously.

Kagome had almost forgotten about Kuro. She glanced in his direction and saw that he was still on his knees. He wasn't moving.

Kagome tried to stand up but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Oh hell no, you are not going over there Kagome. He could be setting a trap."

"It's okay, I have a feeling that it's all over now. My arrow did…something. I have to find out what." Inuyasha didn't relax his grip. "Trust me on this. My arrow is what killed Naraku."

Inuyasha reluctantly let go of her arm and Kagome smiled at him. "Try to keep the pressure on your wound."

Kagome stood up and carefully made her way to Kuro's side. She touched his shoulder gently. "Kuro?"

Kuro looked up and Kagome nearly fell backwards in shock. Gone was his maniacal smirk and dark eyes. In their place was an expression that looked like it belonged on a lost little boy.

"Kagome…I'm sorry!" he said suddenly and unexpectedly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I…I was just so angry about my father and…and…"

"Kuro, relax," Kagome said, while mentally shaking her head in disbelief. Kuro was defending himself like Sota after sneaking sweats before dinner. All of the evil and darkness she felt surrounding him was gone. Somehow…her arrow had purified him without killing him. He was a human again.

"Everybody is okay," she said glancing at Miroku and Inuyasha. "You just let your emotions take control of you. I'm sure your father will get you help."

"Kagome - "

"It's okay Kuro," she said, helping him to his feet. "It's all over."

* * *

"I can't believe how nice you were to him back there," Inuyasha grumbled. "He tried to kill all of us, including you!"

Kagome sighed. They were in Kaede's hut and Kagome and Sango were bandaging Inuyasha and Miroku. Kaede had volunteered to make Kuro some soup to try and calm him down.

"I had to. I've always tried to make people see is that reincarnations are different then the people that used to have their souls. I hated it when people thought of me as a copy of Kikyo. That is why I can't see Kuro like I saw Naraku. It would go against everything I believe." She paused. "For one minute on the battlefield, I forgot all of that. But…if you had died, I really would've killed him."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows but he kept quiet.

"Thank you Sango. Your expertise in bandaging has healed me," Miroku said with a smile. Sango tried not to blush. "Would you care to walk with me for a bit?"

Sango looked surprised but she nodded. The two of them walked out of the cabin.

Kagome counted to ten before she jumped up. "Come on Inuyasha! I want to see what's going on!"

"You want to spy on them?"

"Of course I do!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way. I'm not spying on them," he declared.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm spying on them," Inuyasha muttered.

"Shh! They're talking!" Kagome whispered excitedly.

"Does your arm hurt?" Sango was asking.

Miroku smiled at her. "Not as much as the thought of you in pain."

Sango blushed. "I've…I've been meaning to thank you for protecting me back there," she stammered.

Miroku turned to face her and took her hands. "I would do anything to keep you safe, Sango."

"Miroku…"

"Sango, I really care about you. More than I've ever cared about any woman. I think I'm in love with you."

"…Miroku…I don't know what to say…but I think that I…love you too," she said. Sango was blushing and avoiding Miroku's gaze.

Miroku got down on one knee. "Sango, would you do the honor of - " Sango tensed up. "Being my girlfriend?"

Sango laughed in relief. "Yes Miroku. But…if you ever touch another girl, I will personally send you into a lifelong coma."

Miroku gulped. "Not to worry, my love. You are the only one for me."

With his good arm, Miroku tugged Sango toward him and captured her lips with his own.

Kagome stifled her laugh at Inuyasha's expression.

"I'm going back to the cabin," said Inuyasha.

"Right behind you," Kagome said.

* * *

"Ye two are back. Would ye like some lunch?" Kaede asked. Kuro was sleeping the corner. Kagome marveled at how he could sleep after everything that had happened. He must've been exhausted.

Inuyasha, of course, was the first one to accept Kaede's offer.

"I can't believe it's already lunch," Kagome said. "What a morning!"

Inuyasha was too busy stuffing his face to comment.

Kagome reflected on the day so far. Kuro had been purified and Sango and Miroku were together. However there was still something that Kagome wanted. She wanted to know the truth about her three new friends and their relation to her dead feudal friends. She wanted to know _now_.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for refraining from flaming me last chapter. I know that some of you were probably tempted to. I hope you enjoyed this quick update! Thank you reviewers, you are the ultimate joy and reason why I write. 


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Oh my gosh...I got eighteen reviews for the last chapter! That is the most that I've EVER gotten for one chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are SO AWESOME! I am SO happy :)

Here is another quick update for you all. By the way, if you have time, please look at my latest one-shot: Through Amber Eyes.

Love Angel449.

**

* * *

**

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"The soup was delicious Kaede," Kagome said, wiping her mouth. "As always."

Kaede gave her a smile and collected Kagome's bowl. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. As usual, he did not show any sign of getting full.

Kagome just shook her head. "I'll be right outside," she said to Kaede and Inuyasha before disappearing through the door.

Although Kagome had just stepped outside for air, her feet led her in the direction she had traveled so many times since she had first discovered that the well still worked. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep away from him.

A sad smile crept onto her face as she kneeled before Inuyasha's grave. "You know what's strange Inuyasha? I met someone almost exactly like you and I don't know if that is making the pain inside stronger or weaker. All I know is, I am not the same person I was when you died. I feel…I don't know…I can't describe it. More aware of how the world works I guess. I think I understand certain things about you better too. I guess I'm more mature."

She sighed softly. "Back when I met you, I was confused about why you seemed to compare me to Kikyo so much. I was hurt that you wouldn't see me as me. Of course, later on you realized how different Kikyo and I are but…I think I understand why you compared us now." It felt good to get this off her chest, to say it aloud. "I understand because I'm guilty of comparing you with Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome rubbed her temples. "But still…I think that it is harder this time around for me. For one thing, you knew for a fact that I was a reincarnation of Kikyo, but I…I just keep getting more confused by the day; I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever know the truth about Inuyasha Takahashi. And another thing...you spent 50 years on that tree hating Kikyo but I…I have spent a year thinking of you and not being able to stop loving you. Not being able to let go."

"A part of me is saying that I should be dealing with losing you better than I have. I mean, I've known for a very long time that you were going to go to hell with Kikyo after Naraku was killed and the jewel was completed, but…but…I guess I never thought that the day would actually come…"

Kagome hugged her knees and rested her head on them, closing her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she didn't feel Inuyasha's presence around that area anymore. That day…when she had buried him and talked to Kikyo, she had felt his warmth around the grave, comforting her and giving her strength. But now, she couldn't feel a trace of anything.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and turned toward Inuyasha. She gave him a soft smile.

Inuyasha took that as his cue to sit next to her. They didn't speak for several minutes. Kagome noticed Inuyasha studying the grave. "You really have been through a lot," he said unexpectedly. "You must have been afraid…that day, I mean."

Kagome willed herself not to start crying in front of him. "It wasn't easy living a life back in these times but if I could change the past, I wouldn't. When I wrote my story, I named my character Kichi because it meant fortunate. I feel fortunate that I got the chance that I did and fortunate that I met my friends…"

Inuyasha nodded.

"As for being afraid…I…I think I felt every negative emotion that day; anger, hatred, sorrow and definitely fear. Although, I wasn't afraid of Naraku…I was afraid of losing Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Especially Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that. He actually looked…disappointed? Upset? Kagome couldn't put her finger on the emotion that he was showing.

"Anger was the most powerful emotion," Kagome continued. "I don't even remember killing Naraku. I can only remember my fury and heat rushing to my hands. I guess I went into a subconscious state of mind. That's another difference between Naraku and Kuro, when I thought Kuro had killed you…I just…I could remember feeling defeated. It felt like he had already won. I felt like…like there was no point in fighting anymore."

"…Really?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. "That was when I felt real fear. I'm really, really glad that you're okay, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around. "Koga?"

"Hey Kagome. How're you doing? I caught Naraku's scent awhile ago but it was kind of different." Koga had not yet noticed Inuyasha.

"Naraku's reincarnation," Kagome said simply.

"…That'd explain it," said Koga in disbelief. "So, where is he now?"

"He won't be hurting anyone anymore, he's human agai - "

"Okay, Okay! Back up! Who's this guy, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up.

Koga looked at Inuyasha, then at the grave, then Kagome. He looked extremely confused. "I think we'd both like introductions Kagome," he said, looking at Inuyasha curiously.

Kagome could only imagine what was going through Koga's mind. "Inuyasha, this is Koga, the wolf-youkai I mentioned. Koga, this is Inuyasha, from my time," she said quickly.

Koga looked at Kagome. Reincarnation?' he mouthed at her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Koga turned his attention to Inuyasha and gave a wicked grin.

"So, Kagome's mentioned me, huh?" Koga said, stepping closer to Kagome. "I'm sure my woman told you all about me," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"_Your_ woman?" cried both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Koga nodded with his cocky smirk in place. Kagome had no idea what he was doing. What had come over him?

"Ready to get going Kagome? I'm sure you don't want to hang around with this mutt anymore." Koga looked directly at Inuyasha when he said that.

"Did you just call me a mutt?" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Koga nodded calmly eyeing the Tetsusaiga with a strange look. "Get away from her!" With that, Inuyasha jumped toward Koga who easily leapt away. Even without the shards in his legs, he was still pretty fast.

Kagome was too busy pondering what Koga had said to pay any attention to the fight. Why would he act like this all of a sudden? He had a mate, Ayame. He had asked her if Inuyasha was a reincarnation…then the answer hit her. He was trying to see if this was Inuyasha's reincarnation based on how Inuyasha reacted to Koga's possessiveness.

"Wind sca-!"

"Sit Boy!" Kagome called.

**CRASH!**

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Why that skinny little - "

"Inuyasha, nothing Koga said was true; he has a mate and she's expecting a baby," Kagome reassured. "He's just fooling around, he does that a lot. We will never be anything more than friends."

"I'm going to kill him," Inuyasha said, struggling against the spell.

"Aw Kagome, did you have to sit him? I haven't had a good sparring match in a long time," Koga said with a frown.

Kagome sighed. "How are Ayame and the little one doing?"

Immediately, Koga's face softened and he smiled. "Great. Ayame is healthy and our pup should be born in about four weeks."

Kagome nudged Inuyasha. "I told you so."

Koga grinned. "I couldn't resist provoking you Inuyasha. I knew you'd attack me and I haven't had a good fight in awhile."

Kagome knew that wasn't true. He had gotten in plenty of fights while protecting the village and Ayame.

Inuyasha sat up and glared at Koga in disgust. "Mangy wolf…"

"Well, I'd better get going. Later Kagome." Quick as a wink, he sped over to her and whispered, "He's too similar to him to be a reincarnation." Then he disappeared.

Kagome sighed tiredly. Everyone agreed that Inuyasha wasn't a reincarnation, so what was he?

"I hate that guy," muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled in amusement. "Well, we should be going back home soon. We have exams starting tomorrow."

"I can't believe you're thinking of something so normal after all of this," Inuyasha said dryly.

Kagome laughed. "There's no such thing as normal in my life. Don't forget, we still have to turn Kuro in. The police are looking for him," she said. "Although…we are going to have to come up with a really good story to tell them."

"Can't exactly tell them that you purified him with a sacred arrow," Inuyasha agreed. "Let's go back to Kaede's house and see if the old woman made anymore soup." Without waiting for an answer, Inuyasha headed off in that direction.

_What I said to him at the grave…I meant it…all of it. I wouldn't have been able to take it if another man that I loved had died because of me._

"Oh kami-sama…" Kagome muttered. "Did I…I couldn't have…but I did…"

Somehow, without realizing it, Kagome had fallen in love with Inuyasha Takahashi.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. Guess what everyone? Next chapter I am going to tell you what Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are!

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Your turn, Kagome," said Inuyasha grinning.

"No Kagome! Don't do it!" Sango said dramatically.

"It's going to have to happen sometime," Miroku said solemnly.

Kagome took a deep breath and placed her hand over her heart, "It's been nice knowing you guys, remember me when I'm gone," she said sadly.

She opened the envelope that contained…her report card. Kagome picked up the piece of paper by the corner and held it away from her as if it were a poisonous bug.

"I can't do it!" She thrust the paper at Sango. "You read it!"

Sango skimmed the paper and looked up grinning. "Above average Kagome, same as me."

Kagome sighed. "I'm never going to be a doctor if I just get above average…"

"Keh. Lighten up Kagome. We still have one more year of high school," said Inuyasha.

"True," added Miroku who had gotten nothing lower than a 95, "Besides, you beat Inuyasha," Miroku joked.

"I think it's a miracle we all passed even with everything going on," Sango said. Nobody disagreed.

It was Thursday. Seven days since the party and four days since they had battled Kuro. A lot had changed between the four friends since that day. For one thing, they had become closer and they had been spending a lot more time together.

Kagome had taken Sango to the feudal era a couple of times to get rid of her exam stress by practicing with Hiraikotsu. Kirara and Sango had also gotten closer. Miroku hadn't been in the feudal era since Sunday. He claimed that he didn't get stressed about exams. Inuyasha was the same way.

Inuyasha had come up with something to tell the police. He told them that Kuro had attacked Kagome, Sunday afternoon while they were all studying for exams. Supposedly, Kagome had gone out for some air and Kuro had jumped her. Hearing her scream, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku rushed to her side where they were able to take down Kuro and his gun.

In all honesty, Kagome thought the story was a bit lame but the police believed it and Inuyasha and Miroku did a good job making her front yard look like a crime scene while they were sparring. Kuro did have a gun tucked in his pants (he probably thought that he didn't need it when he turned hanyou) so Inuyasha put it in his hand, punched him in the head, spread a couple of his hairs around the yard (for the Crime Scene Investigators) and called the police.

The police hadn't really cared about the scene, to Miroku's disappointment. They had Kuro for the bomb and that was all that mattered to them. Kagome had heard a rumor that Kuro's rich father, Kazuo, was going to keep Kuro from going to prison at all costs.

Ever since Kuro's arrest, the paparazzi had been trying non-stop to interview and take pictures of Kagome and her friends. One of the cops must have leaked information into the press in exchange for a heap of cash.

Detective Kishi had called Kagome the night before and said that the paparazzi would probably leave them alone quicker if they did a press conference that Saturday. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome had agreed.

In the meantime though, their classmates had been pestering them to the point of making the paparazzi seem like children wanting a bedtime story. To Kagome, Sango and Mirou's delight, Inuyasha had volunteered to take each of them home on his back to get them home as quickly as possible and avoid unwanted attention. He often took Sango and Miroku together and then he would take Kagome to her house where they would talk and study for the remainder of the afternoon and evening.

With all of this going on, Kagome hadn't gotten a chance to ponder her new feelings for Inuyasha. For that she was grateful. She didn't want her heart to love anybody but the Inuyasha that she had met in the Feudal Era.

"Well, I did a lot better this year than I have for the last two years. Last year I was unable to focus and the year before I was hardly ever here," Kagome commented.

"So let's celebrate!" exclaimed Sango.

"Wacdnald's?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha snorted. "Have you forgotten about the press? I think we should avoid public places for a while. Lets go to my house."

Kagome grinned. "Great. I've never seen your house before."

* * *

Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it. Inuyasha's house was…big. Big and beautiful. It had large gates in front of a long driveway that led up to a stunning brick mansion. It was just as big as Kuro's, maybe even bigger.

Miroku and Sango were also in shock. Inuyasha, however, walked right up to an intercom.

"Name please," stated a cool female voice. Kagome recognized it as the same voice that had greeted her when she called Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

A pause. Then, "Come in Mr. Takahashi."

The gates swung open slowly. Inuyasha started walking forward before he realized that his company was not with him. "Kagome? Miroku? What's wrong with you guys?"

That seemed to shock the trio from their daze. In disbelief, Sango and Miroku walked through the gates.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You didn't tell me that you were rich…"

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. "You never asked."

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled faintly at her.

* * *

"Not much happened. We tried to find a door to the basement but it was a lost cause so we just kind of hung around. Good thing our disguises were so good. I was mingling and everything!" Sango finished excitedly.

Sango was telling Inuyasha and Kagome how she and Miroku had spent that fateful Thursday evening at Kuro's house. The press now referred to that day as Big Bomb Day.

Everybody had finally grown comfortable in Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha had introduced them to the secretary from the intercom that was, despite her voice, very friendly. Kagome didn't see signs of anybody else in the house. This puzzled her but she kept her mouth shut.

Kagome nodded. "You sound like you had a good time." Sango nodded. Suddenly, Kagome remembered something.

"Guess what guys? On Big Bomb Day, I met Yasuo!"

Sango's jaw dropped. "_The_ Yasuo?" she squealed.

Miroku's face hardened. "It looks like I have some competition for your heart. I must eliminate him," he said in a would-be threatening voice.

Sango gave him a playful punch. "Don't be ridiculous," she said.

Miroku grinned, put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Kagome jumped up. "Inuyasha, can I check my email on your computer?"

Inuyasha nodded. "The office is on the second floor, two doors down to the right. I'll probably be up there in a minute," he said, looking uncomfortable around Miroku and Sango.

* * *

Kagome had no problem finding the office. She logged on to the Guest settings and signed in to her email account. She had gotten four new messages since the last time she had checked. Smiling, she clicked on Yasuo's name.

**Hey Kagome,**

**Wow. That's all I can say. You snuck into a party to stop a bomb! I must say Kagome, you continue to surprise me.**

**I can imagine that the press is trying to give you a hard time but I haven't seen any interviews from you on TV. You are a natural at avoiding the media! If you do end up going to the press conference, do you and your friends want to meet me for lunch/dinner afterward? Let me know as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for trusting me with this email address, I promise I won't give it to anyone. Sound familiar? Haha…**

**Yasuo**

Kagome grinned and sent back a quick reply, knowing her friends would definitely want to come.

"Hey."

Still typing, Kagome said, "Hey Inuyasha. Yasuo invited all of us to lunch on Saturday, want to go?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

"Great." Kagome hit SEND.

Kagome stood up and turned around. "We better get back to - " Kagome stopped. When she had turned around, she had come face-to-face with Inuyasha. They were so close that their bodies were almost touching. Kagome looked directly into his eyes and held her breath.

Inuyasha's entire expression was different. His expression was soft and peaceful and his human, violet eyes gazed into her brown ones with tenderness and warmth. He slowly leaned forward and closed the distance between the two of them with a gentle and innocent kiss on her lips.

Almost unconsciously, Kagome closed her eyes, put her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. All thoughts that this wasn't Inuyasha had flown from her mind. This felt right.

It was only when Kagome pulled away that she snapped back to reality. She loved him…but she wasn't supposed to…

She looked up into his eyes. "Inuyasha," she said softly, "I…"

A new voice interrupted her. "Inuyasha, get lost. I have work to - Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kagome turned toward the door and gasped. "You…but…how…I thought…"

"I thought you said you two didn't know each other," Inuyasha snapped at the figure.

"I lied," the man said smoothly.

"You knew…and when I asked…you didn't tell me…" Kagome said in a weak voice.

The man sighed. "I guess it is time for you and my little brother to know everything," said Sesshoumaru, settling himself into an armchair. "Have a seat."


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: If you thought the last cliffy was evil, you haven't seen anything yet! Next chapter is going to be SO fun to write. This is the longest chapter to date and it is going to be very emotional for Kagome.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It honestly keeps me writing.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Thirty**

Kagome saw red.

"Have a _seat_?" she said in a voice of deadly calm. "With everything you have done this month, with everything that you've put me through, that's all you can say?"

Sesshoumaru didn't blink. "Yes."

Kagome felt anger like she had never felt before. The power of her rage for Sesshoumaru rivaled the strength of her hatred for Naraku. Her energy became unstable. She could feel it flooding through her, begging to be released.

Suddenly, realization hit her. This was not good. She had to stop. She had to get control. If she were not careful, her miko energy would destroy not only Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha and herself as well.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Without taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru, she said, "Inuyasha, please get Sango and Miroku. I'm not letting _him_ out of my sight until he tells me what is going on."

Kagome could almost _feel_ Inuyasha's confusion (she was glaring at Sesshoumaru so she had no idea what Inuyasha's face looked like). Nonetheless, a few seconds later she heard Inuyasha leave the room.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru. "You hate me and you've tried to kill me, but this? In my opinion, this is as low as you can get. You knew all along what was going on with Inuyasha and the others but…you lied to me," she said in disgust. "I thought that sort of thing was beneath you_ Sesshoumaru_."

Sesshoumaru stared back coolly. "I am under no obligation to tell you everything that goes on in my life. I never once asked how it is that you are still alive and living in this era because there is a little thing called _privacy_. Did it ever occur to you that I might have a very good reason for not telling you about them?"

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but at that moment she heard Inuyasha enter the room with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome took another deep breath. "Okay, Sesshoumaru. Everybody's here so tell me what is going on!" she demanded.

She knew that she was probably irritating Sesshoumaru by talking so rudely to him but at that moment, she really didn't care.

Sure enough, Sesshoumaru stood up and a look of annoyance briefly passed over his normally emotionless face. "You want to know the truth? Three of your dead friends from the past are alive and well and in this room. Now I want you all out of this room. I have work to do." He strode over to the computer and hit a few keys.

For the first time since Sesshoumaru entered the room, Kagome blinked and took her angry stare off of him. It swept over to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku instead.

"…Alive…but…it's not possible," she whispered weakly. Kagome's legs suddenly lost all ability to function and she would have hit the floor if Inuyasha hadn't rushed to catch her. He lifted her into his arms and set her down on the loveseat beside the armchair.

"No way, Sesshoumaru. You are not going to get away from me without talking." Surprising, it was Inuyasha who had said this. Kagome had gone temporarily mute. "Apparently, Sango, Miroku and I are dead but we're alive," he went on sarcastically.

Sango and Miroku didn't say anything. Really, what could they say?

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and turned his chair to face them. "I'm surprised that you didn't figure this out for yourself, Miko."

Kagome still didn't say anything.

"I told you three weeks ago that the Tenseiga had powers that I did not know of. I told you that in addition to waking the dead, it could prolong the human life. However, the extent of its ability to wake the dead was far more extreme than I'm sure my father even knew."

He turned his gaze to Miroku but continued talking to Kagome. "Tenseiga only needs the remains of a soul to bring life to one that is already dead. Even though the monk had been consumed by the wind tunnel in his palm, his soul remained on earth while his body was taken in by the void. Tenseiga was able to bring him back to life by simply slashing the ground where he last stood." His eyes then rested upon Sango and Inuyasha. "The slayer and the half-breed had both died from physical wounds so their bodies were both easy to heal. However, bringing the young kitsune back to life would have resulted in the resurrection of Naraku as well. It couldn't be done. The slayer's brother was nearby so the sword saved him too."

He had saved them. That was why she hadn't felt their presence around the grave when she returned a year later.

"…You saved them. But why? And…why can't they…remember me?" Kagome asked brokenly, willing herself not to shed tears in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her. "Did I not just tell you a few minutes ago that I have reasons for what I do that you don't need to know?" When she didn't answer, he continued.

"I told you, Miko, that Tenseiga can prolong the human life. One of the ways to freeze an age is to be struck with the sword once every year. That allows someone to live physically and spiritually. There is also a way to keep one alive only physically."

"What's the difference?" asked Sango warily.

"The difference is that if one is alive spiritually, they can walk, talk, eat, drink, see, hear, et cetera, et cetera. However, to be alive physically is like an eternal sleep. The heart and brain work but the soul is shut down for as long as the person remains in that sleep."

Kagome had never ever heard Sesshoumaru talk so much. That shock combined with what he was saying rendered her speechless again.

"To keep one alive physically, Tenseiga can instantly construct a barrier around that person. As long as he or she remains within it, they will never age. There's one little hitch with this though."

Miroku was looking at Sesshoumaru the same way he looked at Kagome when she told him about Kuro's bomb and the well. He always had to be the logical one and wouldn't accept anything far-fetched without hard evidence.

"The sleep isn't really everlasting. Every century, someone within the barrier will become one year younger." He looked at Sango and Miroku. "You two are five years younger than your previous age. That is why you are in high school. As for you Inuyasha, You could drop twenty years and it wouldn't make a difference, but you are roughly 17 in youkai years."

"So why don't we have any memories of our _previous life_?" Miroku challenged.

"You probably don't know that there are countless youkai living amongst human with concealment spells. They are so powerful that only some youkai can see through the spells and no priests or mikos can. We can't risk anyone knowing."

"What has that got to do with memories?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

Sesshoumaru glared at him coldly and didn't speak for a few seconds. "The point is that I can see through concealment spells. About a year ago, I hired a new youkai to work for me. He had an unusual power that I believed I could put to good use. He had the power to place humans and part humans under hypnosis."

"Hypnosis?" asked Sango.

"Yes. He could control minds and bodies, erase memories and plant false memories."

Kagome shuddered; she knew where this was going. "You had him wipe away their memories and replace them with memories of growing up in this time."

"You are half right, Miko. When the sword resurrected your friends, I kept thinking that I didn't want them to have their memories and as a result, Tenseiga removed them. But yes, I did have my worker plant memories of them growing up in this time. The slayer and the monk were then sent to two couples that work for me. Both couples were unable to have their own children so they readily adopted you two. Inuyasha, of course, stayed here and lived with me."

"Why were you so dead-set against them having their memories?" Kagome said in a sad, angry voice.

"Why are you so dead-set on asking questions that concern me and not you?" Sesshoumaru replied.

This time, Kagome couldn't hold back her tears. Her feudal friends were physically right beside her…but emotionally…she had lost them forever. She let the tears run down her cheeks in salty tracks, not bothering to hide them.

Inuyasha immediately went to her side. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry Kagome. I hate it when you cry." He looked up at Sesshoumaru and glared at him.

Kagome felt like she had lost her friends all over again. She looked at Sesshoumaru's emotionless eyes with her brown, red-rimmed ones. It lasted just a second but Kagome could've sworn that something in his eyes changed.

"There is a way to restore their memories."

Kagome's was so surprised that she stopped crying. Inuyasha stood up. "What?" asked Kagome faintly.

"In theory. I've never actually tested it."

What had brought on this change in Sesshoumaru? Was it because she had started crying?

"I will have to strike them with Tenseiga. This will release the memories held captive by the sword."

Absolute silence. It was so quiet that Kagome could hear a dog barking outside.

Sesshoumaru strode over to a cabinet in the room and opened the wooden doors. There were only two shelves in it. On the top shelf, in a glass box, the deadly Tokijin lay on a red cushion. On the second shelf, also in a glass box, the Tenseiga was set on a light blue cushion.

Sesshoumaru took the Tenseiga out of its case and sheath. He turned to face them.

As if on cue, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all took a step back. They eyed the sword distrustfully.

Kagome's heart dropped. They weren't going to do it. Well, she wouldn't have done it if their roles were switched but…

"The sword can't kill. It's impossible to be cut by it…" Kagome trailed off. She knew her words meant nothing under these circumstances. None of them were going to do it. She had lost them forever.

Tears pricked her eyes again. Kagome was sure that if her soul hadn't shattered when her friends had died, it was definitely shattered now. She could _feel_ her heart break.

"I'm sorry," she said softly to her friends, "You shouldn't have to go through this. I know what that sword looks like…I…you have all already sacrificed so much for me. The bomb, the battle in the past…I…I can't ask anymore of you." Kagome couldn't speak anymore. With her head bowed and tears streaming down her cheek she rushed toward the door…

…And right into Inuyasha. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly in his grasp.

"Kagome, look at me," he said softly. When she didn't do as he requested, he sighed and said, "Why did I tell you my secret about being a hanyou?"

"Because I told you about my secret," she said flatly.

"No! The other reason."

"Because you said…you trusted me…" she said slowly, finally looking into his eyes.

"Yes, and I meant it. Besides, I was with you at his – well my – grave, I saw how sad you were and how much you missed…er…me. We were probably really close."

"You mean…you believe me? You believe everything that Sesshoumaru said?" Kagome asked, allowing herself a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Yeah," he said. "I told you I trusted you and I do."

Kagome had never been more touched. Inuyasha probably had no idea how much how much those words meant to her.

Confidently, Inuyasha turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Hit me," he said grinning. There wasn't a single trace of nervousness in his expression or voice. He truly trusted her.

Sesshoumaru didn't need to be told twice. Before Kagome knew what was happening, a blinding light filled the room and Kagome could do nothing but shield her eyes and wait for it to be over.

It didn't take long. Within seconds, the light was gone.

Inuyasha blinked. His entire expression had changed. It was more like…Kagome couldn't describe it. It looked like it had in the Feudal Era; a pang of loneliness and rejection from his past and peace and acceptance from the last few years of his life. Kagome guessed that he was remembering his rough childhood and his mother, his solo search for the Shikon Jewel, and the adventures that he had shared with her, Sango and Miroku. He didn't speak for several moments. Kagome could only imagine what he was thinking.

He looked over at Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku. "…Everything is true…I remember everything…Naraku…the jewel…all true."

After a few minutes, he seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked at Sango. "You and Miroku should get your memories restored, but I suggest you don't return Kohaku's."

Kagome mentally agreed. Kohaku did not need to know that he had killed almost his entire family and village.

Finally, Inuyasha shifted his violet eyes to Kagome and for a moment they just gazed at each other intently. It was like he was truly seeing her for the first time.

"Kagome…" he said hoarsely.

Kagome felt like her throat had closed up. Inuyasha...her Inuyasha…he was here…alive…with her.

"I suggest you two go into the sitting room down the hall. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss," said Sesshoumaru.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Thank you for all of your thoughts and opinions. I truly appreciate all of you.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Kagome was so stunned that she just stood there, still staring at Inuyasha.

"The sitting room is three rooms down this hallway," said Sesshoumaru pointedly.

Kagome snapped out of it. She was about to move, when she remembered Sango and Miroku.

"Are you guys…going to be okay?" she asked, suddenly feeling like she should stay there until they got their memories back.

But all traces if fear and uncertainty were erased from their features. "Inuyasha didn't even get a scratch, we'll be fine Kagome," Sango said with a bright smile.

"Get going," added Miroku, with a shooing gesture.

* * *

Kagome smiled gratefully at them before turning back to Inuyasha.

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the sitting room and shut the door behind her. The sitting room was bigger than her entire bedroom…and bathroom…and kitchen. At one end of the room there was the biggest television that Kagome had ever seen in her whole life. At the other end, there was a large bookcase. In the centre of the room, there were two plush leather couches that faced each other with a thick rug in between. There was even a little fridge in the corner. Kagome could only imagine what the rest of the rooms in the mansion looked like.

Inuyasha was already sitting on one of the couches. Kagome wanted nothing more than to run to Inuyasha, throw her arms around him and tell him how much she loved him…but she wasn't sure how he would react to that. He probably didn't even remember the last thing that he said to Kagome. Kagome decided to sit on the other couch, across from him.

"Inuyasha…could you take off your concealment spell?" At Inuyasha's questioning look, she simply said, "I want to see _you_. The real you."

Inuyasha's eyes wavered slightly at her words. He brought one hand to his rosary and removed the spell. His hair bled silver, his eyes returned to their amber colour and his claws, fangs and dog-ears returned.

For a moment, neither of them spoke.

"So…you survived that battle with Naraku," Inuyasha said, looking away. "I'm really glad…I was afraid that I had failed in protecting you. If you had died, I don't know what I would've - "

"But I did die," Kagome interrupted quietly. "Not physically, but the moment that you stopped breathing…my soul stopped breathing right along with you."

"Your soul…"

_Don't cry, don't cry! Get a grip girl! This is not the time or place to-_

Kagome's tears spilled over. "Do you have any idea what it was like to hold your dying body in my arms?" she asked shakily, "Especially since I was helpless to stop it. I couldn't do anything…except watch you die." Kagome wiped her eyes but the tears kept flowing like Niagara Falls. "That moment has been playing in my thoughts and dreams for thirteen months."

"Kagome…"

"I've never forgotten that you would've survived that battle if you hadn't…taken Naraku's attack for me - "

"Stop it."

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha sitting beside her with an angry expression on his face.

"I'm going to tell you something Kagome. All my life, I have been shunned and hated for what I was. There was little purpose for me to stay alive. When I was young, my mother was my reason for living. When I became older, the Sacred Jewel was my reason for living. When I met Kikyo, she became my reason for living and…not long after you freed me from the tree, _you_ became the reason for me to keep living."

Kagome looked at him blankly.

"Don't you get it? If Naraku had killed you in that battle, there would have been _no point_ in living anymore. You, on the other hand, have a life and family _here_," he said, referring to the modern era. "You have a _reason_ for living besides the jewel and Naraku. You still had things you needed to live for - "

Kagome interrupted him again, "The jewel and Naraku? Do you seriously think that they were the reason that I kept coming back? The moment that Kikyo was resurrected, you didn't need me anymore! Kikyo had much better control of her powers and she could sense and see the shards too! I stayed by your side because I wanted to be with _you_! How could you think that I would just _move on_!" she yelled.

"…Because you did," Inuyasha said quietly.

"What?" asked Kagome in confusion.

"I re-met you about a month ago. You were almost exactly like you were before that battle. You smiled, you laughed, you had moved on."

"If I had _moved on_, how come I cried myself to sleep every night for a year because you weren't with me! How come I kept having nightmares about the moment you died! How come I was able to get to your grave in the Feudal Era without the Shikon no Tama! How come I held your Tetsusaiga every day as if it was my lifeline! How come I promised that I would never love anybody but you!" Kagome broke off to wipe her eyes again.

Shocked would be the mildest way to describe Inuyasha's expression. His eyes were huge, his mouth was slightly open and he seemed to have been struck speechless.

Kagome hadn't realized that she had just blurted out her true feelings to Inuyasha. She kept talking. "But yes! Since I met the modern you, I've changed! I felt happiness again! I smiled, laughed and allowed people into my heart again! I've even fallen in love again!"

Inuyasha looked like he'd been smacked in the face. "Love…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha right in the eye. "I've known for a long time that you are my soul mate. The only person that my heart can ever love! Knowing this, can you imagine how I felt when I fell in love with your modern self? I felt like I had betrayed you. I felt…well…I didn't know what you were. Everyone told me that you weren't a reincarnation but even so, I felt like I was doing to Inuyasha Takahashi what you did to me with Kikyo." Kagome took a deep breath.

"I should have known all along why my soul and heart healed soon after I re-met you; why I felt happy again. I should have known why I fell in love with Inuyasha Takahashi. It was because only _you_ could heal my heart and you were both the same people all along!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha choked out. He reached for her and pulled her into his lap and arms. He put his arms around her and clung to her as tightly as she had clung to the Tetsusaiga for many months.

Kagome could feel more tears coming. She put her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Don't think for one _second_ that I could move on without you. Don't think for one _second_ that I haven't suffered," Kagome whispered, knowing that Inuyasha would hear her.

He did. His grip on her tightened, as if he was afraid of letting her go.

"Kagome…you love me?"

That was when everything that Kagome had said sunk into her own head. She blushed. She had just told him everything that had been on her mind and in her heart since the final battle with Naraku. She had told him her innermost thoughts and feelings…and she didn't regret it.

"More than you'll ever know," she said softly. "I wanted to tell you that day…but I never got the chance. Kikyo told me that I could say it to your soul, but it wasn't the same. I love you so much, Inuyasha. I've really missed you." She rested her head on her shoulder, closed her eyes and sighed in happiness.

Inuyasha rested his head on hers. "Love you too," he said quietly. "Past and future."

Kagome knew he was referring to his feudal and modern self. She smiled and just enjoyed the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her.

But…there was something that she wanted to do. Something she had wanted to do for a long time. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and put her arms around his neck. She raised her head, closed her eyes and touched her lips to his gently.

Inuyasha closed his eyes too and wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He brought one hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb down her face, caressing her jaw line tenderly. He ran his other hand up and down her back slowly, pulling her a little bit closer to him.

Kagome was in heaven. This was nothing like their first kiss, when they had battled Kaguya. That was more to save his human soul. Their second kiss, in the office, had been chaste. This was much different…this was sensual and loving and a promise of many things to come in the future.

Kagome finally pull away and smiled at him. She settled herself in Inuyasha's warm embrace. Inuyasha rested his chin on top of Kagome's head.

"So…Koga and Ayame are having a pup, are they?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed softly. "They sure are. You don't have to be jealous anymore."

"Keh!"

Kagome grinned and something came to her mind. "Remember that I told you that Yasuo is Shippo's reincarnation?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Who knew that the runt would become a famous singer in his next life?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah…I do," he said honestly.

Inuyasha and Kagome got quiet for a moment in memory of the young kitsune. Kagome remembered how much he used to enjoy the food from her time and the colouring books she brought him. She remembered his drawings and playing with him outside. She remembered that he would always protect the people he cared about to the best of his ability. She remembered when they first met, when he tried to take her shards –

"Oh!" Kagome said. "I just remembered something!" Her hands flew to her neck and she removed the necklace that carried the Shikon no Tama. She took Inuyasha's hand, put the jewel in it and used her fingers to close his around the jewel. "I believe that this is yours."

Inuyasha held the jewel between his thumb and middle finger. "This jewel…I never knew that a small pink ball could cause so much suffering."

Kagome nodded, thinking of Naraku, the Band of Seven and other opponents who used the powers of jewel shards to hurt, kill and manipulate innocent people.

"Well…if one of us wishes on it, maybe it'll disappear," Kagome said. Secretly, as much as she hoped it would, she didn't really believe that the jewel would just vanish.

Inuyasha looked at the jewel. "It's already granted my wish." At Kagome's questioning glance he added, "Well…more like you granted my wish by shattering this stupid thing. If you hadn't shattered it, I would have used it to become a full-fledged youkai and never gotten to know you." He gave the jewel back to her. "I don't need it."

Kagome realized what he wasn't saying. That having her by his side was all he'd ever wished for. Of course, he wouldn't come out and just say that but Kagome didn't mind. Inuyasha had told her that he loved her and that was all _she_ had ever wished for. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"Sure, you might've became a full-fledged youkai…assuming you could get the jewel before I said the word," she said teasingly, thinking of the rosary.

"No problem," he replied grinning.

"You know…I had been meaning to take that off. It probably made you feel chained all of these years and that's not fair to you…" she said trailing off.

Inuyasha just laughed. "I've been wearing this thing for more than five-hundred years and you say this now?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it.

"Don't be. It's kind of like a part of me by now. If you took it off…I don't think I would feel right."

As always, there was more to what Inuyasha was saying then what he was _actually_ saying. But Kagome just smiled and said, "Okay, but I want you to know that I'll take it off anytime you want. That rosary was given to you out of fear and I…well, I feel the opposite of fear for you now."

Inuyasha grinned at her. "I know."

Kagome remembered something else. "The Tetsusaiga is still at my house. Since it actually _belongs_ to you, you can have it the next time you come over."

"Sure," he said.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"…I'm really, really glad I have you back," Kagome whispered, trying (again) not to cry.

Inuyasha's arms tightened slightly. "I'm glad to be back."

"…Speaking of coming back…we should go and see Sango and Miroku."


	33. Chapter 32

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Kagome walked nervously toward Sesshoumaru's office. After thirteen months, she was going to see Sango and Miroku again…exactly as she remembered them.

As Kagome neared the door handle, she suddenly stopped. She didn't know why but she felt…

Inuyasha gave her hand a quick squeeze. "There's no reason to be afraid," he said as if reading her mind.

Kagome shook her head. "Yes there is…I don't know why I feel this way, but…" She leaned against the wall and sighed. "I can't help but feel like I destroyed their entire lives. I mean, what if they were happy with their current families and school and…everything else. And now…Miroku is going to be plagued by thoughts of his deceased family, the wind tunnel and Naraku. And what about Sango? She has to live with the fact that her brother killed her entire family and village - "

"Miroku has his new family and Sango, his wind tunnel has vanished and Naraku is dead," said Miroku's voice.

"And Sango's brother has a new life now and he is not haunted with memories of the past," added Sango.

Kagome turned and saw Miroku and Sango walking toward them with big smiles on their faces. "Kagome," Miroku said, holding his arms out.

Without hesitating, Kagome dove into them and hugged her friend tightly. "I've really missed you, Miroku," Kagome said, holding back tears.

Miroku rubbed his hand in small circles on her back, comforting her. Surprisingly, he didn't try to cop a feel. Kagome realized that he probably knew when it was time to be appropriate and for that she was glad. She was glad to have her beloved friend back.

Kagome pulled away and looked at Sango. Sango's eyes were bright with unshed tears, as were Kagome's. Sango hurried toward Kagome and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her tightly. "Oh Kagome…I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Sango whispered regretfully.

"Don't be sorry," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice strong. "It's not your fault that Naraku took sick pleasure in taking you all away from me." With that said, the dam that held Kagome's tears, shattered. This set off Sango's tears too.

The two girls sobbed. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could blurrily see Inuyasha and Miroku looking uncomfortable.

Sango whispered to Kagome, "I'm glad you survived that battle with Naraku. You are the sister I never had and losing you would be as painful as losing any other family members."

"The feeling is completely mutual," Kagome said, pulling away.

Sango moved over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned. "Likewise."

Sesshoumaru poked his head out the door, looking annoyed. "I did send you down the hall for a reason. I have no desire to listen to your reunions."

Kagome glared at him. "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with no expression.

Then Kagome's expression brightened. Before Sesshoumaru could move, Kagome had dashed toward him and thrown her arms around the tai-youkai. She squeezed him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. "Thank you for bringing them back!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "I didn't do it for you, Miko."

Kagome looked up at him with gratitude shining in her eyes. "I couldn't care less _why_ you brought them back! All that matters is that you did!" Quickly placing a kiss on his cheek, she backed off.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were looking at her in shock and she couldn't really blame them. She had just kissed the emotionless, deadly youkai, Sesshoumaru. The Inu-youkai that had tried to kill her more than once in the past.

For a second, Kagome could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile in his eyes before they hardened again. "I didn't do it for you," he repeated, retreating to his study.

Almost all at once, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha let out the breaths that they'd been holding.

"Kagome, are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Kagome just smiled. "He kept you under his care for more than half of a millennium. I can't really feel threatened by him anymore," she said calmly.

At that, Sango laughed outright. "Kagome, you are so different, yet so the same," she said chuckling.

"Why, thank you!"

* * *

"…Inuyasha…your house is…amazing," Kagome murmured as she peeked into various rooms on the first floor. She had already looked at the few rooms upstairs that weren't bedrooms with a similar reaction. How could the occupants of the house find each other without getting lost? Who needed _30 bedrooms_?

"Now that I remember my past, it does feel kind of weird," Inuyasha admitted, leaning on a doorframe.

"You're telling me. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a pool or movie theatre or something somewhere in this house! This house makes Feudal huts look like dollhouses! Heck, it makes hotels look like dollhouses."

Inuyasha grinned. "There's no movie theatre but there is a room with a huge TV, surround sound and a popcorn maker."

Kagome could only gape. "You mean, there's a TV bigger than the one in the sitting room?"

Inuyasha laughed at how impressed she was. "Yeah, much bigger. There's no pool, but we have a hot tub. Sesshoumaru wants to put a pool in the backyard and a pool house around it, with yet _another_ TV in it."

"I'm afraid to ask about your backyard, it's probably bigger than then some towns in Japan – Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome said, blushing as she peeked into another room.

It was just like Sesshoumaru's office, but it was a lot more feminine. The room was light blue with a pink and purple flowered border near the ceiling. The chairs were a soft pink and the thick rug was the same colour as the walls.

But there was a woman sitting at the computer.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said again, backing up. "I didn't know that someone was in here…"

"Kagome?" asked the woman in surprise. A wide smile spread across her face as she stood up. "Oh my goodness. It's been years!" The woman crossed the room in about two steps and embraced the young miko in a warm hug.

Kagome was surprised. "Um…Have we met?"

It was the woman's turn to blush. "Sorry Kagome, I forgot that some of us change over the years." She grabbed a section of her hair into a ponytail on one side of her head. "Recognize me now?"

"Rin…" Kagome breathed in amazement. She hugged the woman tightly. "It is so good to see you again! You look great!"

Inuyasha started to look uncomfortable with the scene of affection in front of him. Mumbling something about getting some Ramen, he left the room.

Rin was wearing a lavender summer yukata that looked perfect with her raven hair. She wore a lavender headband in her hair and a little bit of gold jewelry on her wrists and neck. Sesshoumaru was right about her age; she looked about 22 or 23…and absolutely stunning.

"Did Sesshoumaru explain everything to you?"

Kagome nodded. It felt weird to hear Rin address Sesshoumaru so casually.

"There are advantages to living with a youkai with a magic sword," Rin said grinning. "But tell me, how did you keep your youth?"

Kagome sank into a chair. "This is where I come from. Did you ever notice that my clothes were kind of odd…compared to everyone else's?"

Rin looked thoughtful. "It has been over 500 years…I don't remember much of my childhood. Even if I did, clothes probably weren't something that mattered to me much."

Kagome nodded. "Well, this era, this time, this is where I was born and raised. Something happened to me on my fifteenth birthday that allowed me to travel back in time."

Rin's eyes grew wide. "I can imagine that your time-travel made life very difficult for you."

"More than you can ever know. It's a miracle that I didn't get expelled for poor attendance in school…" Kagome trailed off. "Tell me about you," she said. "Tell me about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. What have you three been doing for all these years?" Kagome asked curiously.

Rin smiled. "Well…I've been to university at least nine times for different degrees. I have gotten careers involved with law, medicine, accounting…you name it. Sesshoumaru has some big and boring job involved with politics, but living like this, I can't complain." Kagome giggled. "He is very dedicated to his work. It wouldn't surprise me if he becomes the next Prime Minister of Japan."

"Impressive," Kagome said, raising her eyebrows.

Rin continued, "I remember very little of my life in the feudal era. However, I do remember the day that Sesshoumaru revived Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had caught wind of Naraku's scent but we didn't make it there quickly enough. We got there just in time to see you shoot Naraku with your arrow. Sesshoumaru left the area and didn't come back until the next day."

Rin smiled sadly. "I remember that I was so confused. I remembered seeing you and Inuyasha many times…especially that time that Sounga returned to the world and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to work together to eliminate it. It broke my heart, knowing that Inuyasha was dead and that you had disappeared. I remember asking Sesshoumaru many questions…through my tears."

Kagome's eyes held sadness in them too. "Even having Inuyasha back now…the pain I went through will not leave me for a long time." Rin held a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know why Sesshoumaru revived Inuyasha and my other friends? I asked him but he refused to tell me."

Rin smiled. "I have been with Sesshoumaru for five centuries and I still don't know what goes through his head. Your question has run through my own mind many times. I don't know his reason but I have developed three theories."

She paused. "The first guess is that he revived them because he knew that Naraku was going to be reincarnated and he didn't want to deal with him when the time came."

Kagome snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised. He was too lazy to deal with Kuro's nuclear bomb."

Rin laughed softly. "He knew you could handle it and he was right. My second guess is that he revived them just to stop me from releasing my questions, pleas and tears."

Kagome smiled. "If he's anything like Inuyasha, the tears would have done him in."

Rin nodded in agreement. "And the last guess is simply because they are family and Sesshoumaru would not allow a scumbag like Naraku to take his brother's life."

Kagome smiled again. "Well, whatever the case, I'm glad that he revived them."

"I am too."

* * *

A/N: NOT THE END! I still have many things to tie up (Shippo, press conference, and something else I think you all forgot about…-Grin-). Expect at least two more chapters and an epilogue.

I want to thank all my readers, but especially my wonderful reviewers! The story wouldn't be the same without your praise, suggestions and constructive criticism. I love you all! You motivate me, inspire me and make me a better writer.Thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you have any questions, ask them.

**FAQ**

Why don't you update quicker?

Quite simply, school is my second biggest priority in life and my grades mean a lot to me. I want to become a lawyer. Therefore, I update when I can.

Why aren't your chapters longer?

I've been asked this a million and one time. If my chapters were longer, I wouldn't be able to update as quickly. I'm sure you've all seen the authors that wait for months before posting another chapter and I don't want to do that to you guys.

Is there going to be some Sango/Miroku time?

Sorry to say it, but there probably won't be much. This is primarily an Inu/Kag story.


	34. Chapter 33

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"This is so stupid," Kagome muttered. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because you wanted the paparazzi to leave us alone," Inuyasha said obviously.

Kagome sighed. "Assuming that they will leave us alone…"

It was Saturday. The day of the press conference and the day that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome would go out to lunch with Shippo's reincarnation; Yasuo.

The press conference was to be held in an auditorium at the local college. Right now, Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for Sango and Miroku in a room backstage.

"Hi guys!" greeted Sango's cheery voice. Miroku was right behind her.

Kagome smiled. "Hi!"

"I can't believe we are really going to do this," said Miroku. "I bet you anything we'll still be followed after this."

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome was just saying the same thing."

A new voice interrupted them, "Oh good, you're all here!"

A petite woman with black, red-streaked hair entered the room. She was wearing a red sweater and black dress pants. She looked like she was in her early thirties.

"My name is Kumiko," introduced the woman. "I just wanted to brief you on what you can expect to happen today. This is the first time you have been to a press conference, correct?" she asked, addressing the group. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Here is what you can expect…"

* * *

"Hi," greeted Kagome nervously.

There she was. Standing in front half-a-dozen microphones and hundreds of people. No, more. She was going to be watched by all of Japan when this was broadcasted.

_Why did I have to be the one to go first?_

Kumiko had told each of them to make an opening statement, focusing on talking about the facts. She told them that they would then be asked about their opinions about the people and events involved.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. As most of you know, I was one of the people involved with stopping the attempted nuclear bomb attack by Kuro Ito."

She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists, forcing herself to relax. "However, a good number of you probably don't know that I was tipped off about this attack two weeks in advance."

That got the reporters' attention. They started scribbling frantically in their notebooks and murmuring excitedly.

"Somebody I knew a long time ago told me about Kuro's plan," Kagome continued. "He told me that it was up to me to stop it. Naturally, I didn't think that I could do it alone…so I asked my friends for help," she said, turning around and smiling at Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. They were sitting in chairs while they waited for their turns.

"After I told them about what was going to happen, things started happening really quickly. Miroku came up with a plan to get into the party – he'll tell you about it when he comes up here. The night of the party, we had all split up and I was thinking about where Kuro would keep his weapon. I finally decided that it would most likely be in the attic because no guests would go up there…"

Kagome told the rest of the story, how she had stalled Kuro, how Inuyasha had called the police and how Kuro had eventually got away. She also told them about the "attack" from Kuro at her house. When she was finished talking the crowd of reporters started yelling out questions, but she ignored them and took a seat. It was Inuyasha's turn to talk.

* * *

Kumiko smiled at the swarm of reporters, journalists and other writers. "I will now open the floor for questions. We will begin with Miss Kagome Higurashi," she said, beckoning Kagome toward the podium.

Kagome inwardly groaned. This was the part of the press conference that she had been dreading the most. Reporters…asking questions…about a story that had youkai in it. Of course they didn't _know_ that there were youkai involved but still…

Plastering a smile on her face she stood up gracefully and walked over to the microphones.

The audience immediately began waving and calling Kagome's name, willing her to answer their question. What was she supposed to do?

"The young gentleman in the blue shirt in the front row," said Kumiko with a reassuring smile toward Kagome. Kagome was suddenly _really glad_ that she was there.

"Miss Kagome, who was the person that tipped you off about the attack?"

The very first question they asked her and she couldn't answer it. She smiled uncomfortably. "For privacy reasons, I can't tell you that."

The other people in the crowd drowned out the man's protests. Kumiko quickly picked another person to ask a question.

"Kagome, how did you _feel_ knowing that the fate of Japan rested on your shoulders?"

Kagome mentally chuckled. The first 'How did you feel?' question of the night. Kumiko had warned her that that question was a favourite among reporters.

"Well…the way you'd think I'd feel. When I was first told about Kuro's plan, I was panicked, nervous and scared out of my wits." The crowd laughed quietly. "But I knew that I had to keep it together or else everyone in Japan would suffer."

And on and on it went. Question after question. Kagome wondered if it would ever end.

Kumiko cleared her throat. "This will be the last question for Kagome Higurashi before we open the floor to Yasha Takahashi."

The reporters shouted in objection but Kumiko quickly selected a middle-aged woman to ask a question.

The woman smiled. "Kagome, what would you say you've learned from this experience and how has it changed you as a person?"

The crowd hushed. Kagome's eyebrows flew up into her bangs. So reporters _could_ ask intelligent questions.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Well…I've become more confident in myself as a person since that day. But more importantly, I've learned that I have the greatest friends ever and I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have them," she said, turning around to spare a smile for her friends again. "I don't know what I would do without them."

Kagome turned around and took a seat. Inuyasha gave her a warm smile before standing up and approaching the podium.

* * *

"You four did splendidly!" exclaimed Kumiko happily. "Next time, Yasha, try to not to yell at or threaten the reporters." Kagome giggled, that had been funny and she wished that she had thought of it first. "You can expect to see this on every channel in Japan tonight."

_No thanks. I've already lived through it once._

"It was great meeting you all, do you have transportation home?" Kumiko asked.

"No need, we're meeting someone," explained Miroku.

Kumiko smiled. "Okay. Goodbye everyone." She walked out the room with a casual wave.

Kagome straightened up. "We better get going if we're going to meet Yasuo."

* * *

"I was thinking of eating at a nice Italian place near my hotel," Yasuo said. "What do you guys think?"

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome were in a shiny, black, stretch limousine with Yasuo. He had met them at the front of the college and the reporters, who were still trying to get Kagome and her friends to answer questions, went absolutely crazy over him! Luckily, Yasuo's ten or so bodyguards escorted them to the limo where they promptly sped off.

"That sounds perfect," said Sango.

* * *

"Ah, Yasuo, good to see you!" said a stout man with shiny black hair. "I see you have some company today," he said, looking behind him.

"Hey Daichi, how're you? Could you get us a table for six?" asked Yasuo smoothly.

"Right away, Sir," said Daichi, grabbing some menus. "This way."

He led them to a fancy circular table. It was covered in a cream coloured tablecloth with gold trim and it was set in a very fancy way. There were crystal goblets and about ten times the amount of silverware that Kagome was used to. Two bottles of wine and a breadbasket rested on the table with a vase of fresh flowers.

"Thanks Daichi," said Yasuo sitting down, completely unfazed by the atmosphere of the restaurant. Daichi bowed and left. "You guys going to sit down?" asked Yasuo, looking amused.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome all snapped out of their dazes and took their seats.

A young waiter quickly appeared and took their orders for drinks.

"Nice place," Sango said faintly. Yasuo grinned at her reaction.

"Yasuo? You asked for a table for six…who else is coming?" asked Miroku. Kagome looked up. She hadn't even noticed that Yasuo had asked for a table for six.

Yasuo grinned. "Oh, I invited an old friend along. She should be here any minute."

The words had barely left his mouth when a cheerful female voice said, "Hi Yasuo!"

Kagome turned toward the source of the voice and her eyes widened. _No way…Yasuo wouldn't do this to me…_

"Hey Akemi!" greeted Yasuo with a grin.

"So, these are the people you said you were going to invite to lunch," she stated, settling in the last available seat, the one across from Kagome. Inuyasha gave Kagome a sympathetic look.

"Tough luck," he whispered to her.

"This is going to be _awkward_ in the highest degree," Kagome muttered back, putting emphasis on the word awkward.

"Akemi, I'd like you to meet Miroku, Yasha, Sango and Kagome," said Yasuo, pointing to each of them in turn. Kagome stared firmly at her empty plate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Yasuo has told me all about you. Clever way of getting into the party," she said with a light laugh.

Kagome's eyes snapped up. "You mean you're not mad that I…well…impersonated you?"

Akemi shook her head. "I think it was really brave of you four to do what you did." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Between you and me, I didn't really want to go to that party anyway." She winked at Kagome.

Kagome instantly liked her and for the rest of the lunch she was more at ease.

"Too bad Yasuo couldn't bring Hanako along," said Inuyasha with a smirk, "that would've been fun…"

Sango hit him.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch, Yasuo," Kagome said, reaching for her purse. "Here is some-"

Yasuo laughed. "Don't even think about it Kagome. This entire lunch is my treat."

Kagome blushed. Of course! He was a millionaire superstar! A super expensive lunch wasn't even a drop in the bucket for him.

"It was great to meet you Yasuo," Miroku said, standing up and shaking his hand, "You too, Akemi," he said, kissing her hand. Sango didn't even glance at him. Kissing a girl's hand was a great improvement from how he used to behave.

Inuyasha shook Yasuo's hand and Akemi and Kagome hugged. "I can see why you and Yasuo are friends," Kagome said with a smile.

Akemi grinned back. "We should all get together sometime again soon."

"I'd like that," said Kagome.

She turned to say goodbye to Yasuo. He was just offering her and her friends a ride home when she felt a cold feeling wash over her. It was similar to the feeling she got when the Shikon Jewel returned. Kagome quickly touched the sphere around her neck to make sure it was still there. It was, but the cold-water-feeling didn't stop. And suddenlyKagome knew,just _knew,_ that something was wrong in the feudal era and that she had to go there.

"That's okay Yasuo, I wanted to show Sango something in the store down the street," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady. "We'll probably head home in a couple of hours."

Yasuo hesitated for a moment before agreeing. He and Akemi walked out of the restaurant.

Kagome immediately turned to face her friends. "Something is very wrong. Something is very wrong in the feudal era," she said in a low voice. "Inuyasha, you have to take me there _right now_!"

* * *

A/N: Everyone was really understanding about my workload. Thanks you so much, my dear reviewers.

One more chapter andthe epilogue! Can you believe it?

* * *

**FAQ**

What exactly is Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship?

Well, after 500 years, they have both matured quite a bit. Rin still looks up to Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru still protects Rin. However, they are not romantic. They are _kind of_ father/daughter but like I said, a little more mature and independent than that. I guess that you can say they are friends. I hope I answered your question!

What? What did we all forget about?

If I told you that, it would spoil the surprise! You'll see next chapter!


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: This is the LAST Chapter! Oh, my god! But fear not! The epilogue will be coming out very soon.

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"What? Why?" asked Inuyasha, sounding confused.

"I wish I knew!" Kagome said. "I have always had some kind of weird connection to the past and right now I just _know_ that something bad is happening and we need to get over there!"

"Well then, you two better get going shouldn't you?" Miroku said simply.

Kagome turned her eyes back to Inuyasha. "Can you please take me there, Inuyasha?" she begged.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. "Well, if it's important, then okay." Kagome smiled in relief. Inuyasha lowered his voice. "We'll have to walk down the street a bit into an alley or something. I can't remove my concealment spell in public."

"I want to come with you two," Sango cut in. "Inuyasha, you can carry two people on your back, right?"

"Well, yeah, but - "

"Sango, my love, are you going to leave me behind?" Miroku asked sadly.

"Miroku…it's not…it's just…" Sango stuttered.

Kagome quickly said, "Miroku's just teasing you. You can come along if it's okay with Inuyasha but we have to hurry!"

Inuyasha nodded at Sango. "You can come."

Sango turned to Miroku. He smiled at her. "Go ahead, Sango. I'll try and catch up to Yasuo and see if he can give me a ride to the shrine." With a wave, he hurried out of the restaurant.

Inuyasha looked at the two girls. "Let's get going."

* * *

Inuyasha landed softly outside the well house and allowed the girls to get off.

"Come on Sango," said Kagome, tugging on Sango's wrist and leading her into the well house.

Inuyasha made a move to follow her but she turned around. "Inuyasha, you can't come yet," Kagome said regretfully. "You have to stay here and wait for Miroku. Remember, he can't go through the well without one of us."

"I'm not letting you go through that well alone when you're sensing that something is wrong!" Inuyasha declared.

"I won't be alone!" Kagome insisted, raising Sango's wrist. "I'll have Sango with me!"

"Kagome!"

"Have a little faith in me, Inuyasha," Kagome said in an exasperated voice, looking into his golden eyes. "I'm not as helpless as I used to be. Try to understand…I need to do this."

Inuyasha didn't speak for a moment. "Fine," he said reluctantly.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling, kissing him quickly. "Come on Sango, let's go!"

* * *

"So, what do you think is happening?" Sango asked as she jogged alongside her friend.

"I wish I knew," Kagome said, running faster. "We have to get to the village and find out." Sango nodded and they kept running.

As they approached the village, Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. There were no youkai or dead bodies around.

As if reading Kagome's thoughts, Sango said, "Everything appears to be intact."

Kagome nodded. "Let's go and see Kaede. Maybe there's just something wrong that we can't see…And you can see Kaede and Kirara for the first time as yourself."

Sango grinned. "That would be great. I'm glad that Kirara survived the final battle with Naraku."

Kagome smiled just as Kaede's hut came into view. However, her happy expression quickly faded when she saw Koga pacing back and forth in front of her door, muttering to himself. Kirara was nearby and as soon as she saw Sango, she raced forward into her arms.

"I missed you," Sango said, hugging her and spinning around. "You knew all along that it was me, didn't you? Smart girl…"

"Koga?" Kagome called hesitantly.

Koga stopped and looked over at her. "Kagome," he said in a voice of forced calm. Sango and Kagome hurried over to him.

Koga looked at Sango, then Kagome. His eyes were clearly asking her if Sango was another reincarnation. Before she could re-introduce them, Sango spoke up.

"Hi Koga. It's good to see you again."

Koga looked surprised. Kagome hastened to explain. "You remember meeting Inuyasha-from-the-future?" He nodded. "It's a long story but it turns out that he, Sango and Miroku were resurrected. They're the same people they were all those years ago."

Koga's eyebrows shot up. Kagome said, "But that's not the reason we came. I had a feeling that something bad was happening here. Do you know what's going on?"

Koga opened his mouth just as Inuyasha and Miroku ran into the village. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called, skidding to a stop. He then noticed who was with her. "Hey Wolf, what's wrong with you?" Kagome also noticed that Koga's expression _was_ very unsettling.

"I was just about to tell Kagome, Mutt," Koga said with a weak grin. He turned toward the door of Kaede's hut. "Ayame- "

Just then a scream of pain was heard. Kagome could faintly hear Kaede saying calming words. "Ayame went into labour early," Koga said nervously.

"Oh kami-sama," Kagome muttered. "That's three weeks early!"

Koga nodded grimly. "I was worried about the pup and Ayame, so I brought them here, hoping that the old miko could do something." He growled suddenly. "The old bag locked me out with seal scrolls so I can't go in there!" he said in an angry, worried voice.

Kagome knew just how possessive canine youkai were about their mates. She figured that the separation was probably killing him. Although, she knew that Kaede would be able to concentrate better and help Ayame more if Koga wasn't in there in a panic.

Inuyasha looked at him with slight sympathy. "The old woman did the same thing to me once," he said. "She and Miroku locked me in a hut with sealing scroll to keep me from pursuing Naraku," he said, glaring at Miroku.

Kagome looked on interestedly. "When was this? I don't remember."

"Well…uh…" Inuyasha started.

"You wouldn't remember Kagome. That was when Inuyasha took your jewel shards and sent you back home," Miroku said smirking.

Koga's eyes widened. "You _took_ her jewel shards and _sent_ her _home_?" he grounded out.

"It was for her own good!" Inuyasha said defensively.

While the two argued, Kagome smiled. It seemed like they were finally distracting him from the pain his mate was going through. Kagome wanted nothing more than to help Kaede and Ayame…but she figured that if she removed the scrolls on the door for even a nanosecond, Koga would charge through the door.

"Idiot!"

"Mutt face!"

"Mangy wolf!"

"Half-breed!"

"Guys! Take it outside, would you!" Kagome finally yelled in exasperation.

Inuyasha and Koga both looked confused. "We are outside," Koga said slowly.

Kagome sighed. "It's just an expression. I just mean go spar or something."

"You are actually _telling_ us to spar?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'd say you're pretty even. Koga doesn't have the jewel shards and Inuyasha doesn't have the Tetsusaiga. _Just don't kill each other_!" she said firmly. She figured that they both needed to work off some energy, especially Koga.

Inuyasha grinned and bounded off toward a nearby meadow. It was the one where they had battled Naraku for the last time. Koga glanced uneasily at the door.

"Don't worry Koga. She'll be fine," Kagome said.

Koga nodded. "Kagome? Could you go in there and help the old woman?"

Kagome smiled. "You don't even need to ask." Koga smiled gratefully before following Inuyasha. Kagome turned toward Sango and Miroku. "Can you two make sure they don't kill each other?" Sango nodded with a grin. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Miroku grabbed his staff (both were leaning on the side of the hut). They stalked off toward the meadow.

Kagome took a deep breath and went inside Kaede's hut.

* * *

"…And it turned out that Sesshoumaru had revived them," Kagome finished.

She had been inside Kaede's hut for a while now, probably a few hours. Kaede had been grateful for her presence. She quickly told her to talk to Ayame to distract her while she prepared some painkillers out of medicinal herbs.

Kagome took the time to tell Ayame and Kaede about the most recent news in her life. Kuro, her friends and everything else.

Ayame looked like she wanted to ask questions and comment but every time she tried, her face would tighten into a grimace. Kagome wished that she had brought painkillers from her own era.

Kaede made her way over to Kagome's side and said quietly, "It's almost time."

* * *

Kagome could hear many things. She could hear Koga's shouts outside, Inuyasha and her friends trying to calm him down, Ayame's heavy breathing and Kaede's voice.

"One last push, Ayame," Kaede said encouragingly. Ayame did as she was told before collapsing in exhaustion. "Good work, Ayame," Kaede said beaming. "Let me just let Koga in and clean the little guy up."

"The little guy?" Ayame repeated weakly.

Kaede's smile widened. "Yes. It's a boy."

* * *

Kagome waited outside with her friends, she figured that Koga and Ayame needed some alone time before they would want them to come back in. Inuyasha told her that Koga would need to dispose of the umbilical cord by eating it ("It's a youkai thing.") and they would need to make sure their pup was alright, considering it was very early.

Kagome bit her lip in worry. Inuyasha saw this. "Don't worry, Kagome. Youkai pups are strong. If he survived birth, he'll survive," Inuyasha said confidently.

Kagome smiled at him just as Koga came outside. "You can come and see Ayame and the pup now. Just come in one at a time."

Inuyasha gave her a little push. "You go first. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have known that Ayame was having the pup in the first place." Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled at him and stepped inside the hut.

When she got inside, Koga was already sitting beside his mate, stroking her hair gently. Ayame was laying on the futon, a small baby in her arms. They were the picture of a perfect family.

When Ayame saw Kagome, she smiled and beckoned her forward. To Kagome's surprise, Ayame said, "You can hold him if you want." Kagome's eyes shone with happy tears as she took the baby from Ayame.

Kagome touched his cheek softly. He was awake and looking at her solemnly. He was very tiny but she was sure that that would change soon. He had inherited a thin layer of his mother's fiery red hair and his father's piercing blue eyes and pointed ears.

"I named him Akio," Ayame said in a low voice.

"He's perfect," Kagome said quietly. "And his name is perfect too. Welcome to the world, Akio."

"Kagome…thanks for coming in here. It really helped," Ayame said softly. "If he had been a girl, I would've named her Kagome."

A few tears leaked out of Kagome's eyes. She gently set Akio in Koga's arms before hugging Ayame. "I'm glad I was here for this," she whispered. She turned her gaze on Koga, then back to Ayame. "This is the start of a new beginning in your lives," she said with a bright, watery smile.

She stood up. "I know everyone else wants to see Akio so I better give them a chance," she said, her smile never wavering.

Ayame nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks again, Kagome," Koga said.

Kagome stepped out of the hut and launched herself into Inuyasha's arms. She hugged him tightly for a few minutes.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously when she pulled away.

"I'm just happy," she said smiling. "Oh, you can go in now and see Ayame's pup, Akio."

He gave a small grin before going inside. Kagome sat with Sango and Miroku and smiled at them.

Yes, for the first time in a year, I am truly happy. I have Inuyasha and my friends back. We will remember the past and create new memories in the future. Ayame, Koga and Akio aren't the only ones who were getting a new beginning.

_I am too_.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue! Omigosh, over 300 reviews! That is the most I have EVER gotten for one story. –Cries happy tears- Thanks a million!

* * *

**FAQ**

Will there be lemons?

No. I don't think that this story needs a lemon and quite frankly, I can't write them. I'm sorry but I'm being honest. However, if you are looking for some good stories with lemons, there are plenty on this site, fanworks and aff.

Are you doing a sequel?

No, sorry. The way I am ending it is leaving little to no loose ends. All good things must come to an end and this story is no exception. Thanks for your interest in this story! If you can suggest a good sequel idea, I might consider it.

Are Kagome and the others ever going to tell Yasuo that he is Shippo's reincarnation?

I feel bad for this…no they won't. Unless I decide to do a sequel…


	36. Epilogue

**Forever Yours**

**Epilogue**

_I am too._

"I'm finished," Kagome said happily, as she typed her last sentence. She hit SAVE on her computer.

"I don't know what is harder to believe; the fact that you kept such a detailed journal or the fact that you used it to write about everything that happened," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "There are so many other things we could be doing!"

"Aw, come on! My first story won the contest and got published. Besides, I got a letter from the judges requesting a sequel."

"Still…"

It was almost the end of summer. Two months had passed since Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroko had re-met each other and defeated Kuro.

When Kagome and her friends had spoken at the press conference, Kuro was still being tried for his crimes, so the reporters couldn't ask about him. Kazuo Ito fought tooth and nail to keep his son from getting four life sentences in prison but in the end, it didn't matter. Even the best lawyers can't save every client. Kuro was found guilty.

After that, the media details got fuzzy but somehow, two weeks ago, it was revealed that Kuro was being sent away to an asylum for help. Inuyasha was extremely annoyed when he heard the news, but Kagome couldn't help but feel that it was the right thing to do.

Inuyasha was flipping through her old, unedited story (meaning that she didn't change her name in it).

"Want to go and see Koga, Ayame and Akio today? We haven't seen them in a month." Inuyasha said, turning a page.

"Didn't they move back to the mountains?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, that's not far. It's only five or ten miles."

"Of course, silly me. Ten miles is your average hike," she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha smirked. "It's no problem for me."

Despite his early birth, Akio had grown a lot and he was now the size of an average youkai pup (according to Koga). He was healthy and he absolutely adored Inuyasha (and he showed it by tugging on his hair as hard as he could). Inuyasha pretended that "the brat" annoyed him to death, but Kagome knew that he cared about Akio almost as much as his parents did.

"Okay, we'll leave in about fifteen minutes," Kagome said. "But we have to get back by tomorrow; Akemi and Yasuo invited us and Miroku and Sango to that party, remember?"

"Not another party," Inuyasha groaned.

Since they had met two months ago, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango had spent a fair amount of time with Yasuo and Akemi. However, it was nowhere near the amount of time that the singers were spending in each other's company. They had done a few duets together and the media was already calling them a couple. Kagome knew that it would be only a matter of time before that became reality.

"It'll be fun!" Kagome said cheerfully. "There will be food, dancing and best of all, no Kuro to worry about!"

"Guess you're right," Inuyasha said, turning his attention back to the book.

Kagome turned back to her computer and started running spell check. For a few minutes, all was quiet.

"Now _here's_ something I wasn't around for," Inuyasha suddenly said, sounding interested.

"What are you reading?" Kagome demanded, turning around and blushing hotly. It was probably something about her feelings for him.

"Oh nothing," he said smirking. "I'm just reading the part when Akago tried to possess you but he couldn't becauseyouyelled out that you loved me," he said teasing her.

Kagome's blush deepened. "You came through the door a second later. It's a good thing you didn't hear! I would have never been able to face you again!"

"But that's not the first time you said it," he teased, loving her blush. "I faintly remember Kaguya's castle-"

"Shut up or I'm going to send you through the floor, onto Mama's kitchen table," she said, eyeing his rosary.

Kagome hit the PRINT button and watched her newest sheets come through the printer. She skimmed them quickly.

"If I'm going to make a sequel, I'll have to do a lot of editing. Some of this information shows things that the public should never see. I'll have to change the bomb situation, your name, Miroku's name, Sesshoumaru and Rin-"

"Can't it wait?" Inuyasha complained.

"-Maybe I'll change the ending. I can make one of us make a wish-"

"Keh, we don't need a stupid wish," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "I'm happy, you're happy, we're all happy. We don't need a cursed pink marble to mess everything up."

Kagome nodded, touching the orb around her neck. "Yeah, you're right. I just worry that we might get attacked for it. Based on what Sesshoumaru said, there are a lot of concealed youkai in Tokyo."

"No youkai is stupid enough to come after it. Besides, we have the rest of our lives to make a wish," Inuyasha said.

Kagome saw an opportunity to get back at Inuyasha for teasing her earlier.

"The rest of our lives," Kagome repeated with a smirk. "That sounded oddly like a proposal Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked right back. "Not quite yet, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Inuyasha grinned at her expression. "Nah, I'll give you a better proposal than that. But we'll finish school first, hm?"

Kagome didn't know if she should strangle him or kiss him to death. "You – you -!"

Inuyasha laughed. "I win!"

Kagome pouted, then grinned. "Or I can win with one little word."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha visibly cringed. He shut his eyes and prepared to get up close and personal with her bedroom floor.

Kagome smiled and walked over to him. She closed her eyes, put her hands on his shoulders and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking at her hazily.

She laughed. "Let's call it a tie." She tugged on his hand. "Come on! Help me pack some things! You don't want to go to the feudal era without Ramen do you?"

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. His eyes lit up and he rushed out of the room.

Kagome laughed again. She opened a drawer in her dresser and started to gather first-aid supplies. As she closed the drawer, her old story caught her eye. She shifted her gaze to the new story next to it and smiled, feeling completely content.

_Kichi got her happy ending after all._

THE END

A/N: Wow…the story has ended. I'm getting a little teary eyed! My baby has finally grown up! But guess what? I have another baby! Lol. It is an Inuyasha AU and it is called The Soul Within. Check it out.

Please Review! After this I will never ask any of you to review this story again! Lol.

Gosh…I could thank you all but words on a screen would not express how much I love each and every one of you. Especially my reviewers! May you all live long and happy lives!


End file.
